Triduum Forces
by noscruples
Summary: A/N – A/U Halloween special. When supernatural forces descend on Port Charles the most unlikely people come together to stop them. How will Jason and Elizabeth connect and in the end, can they have a future? MA
1. Chapter 1 - The Castle

Triduum Forces

A/N – A/U Halloween special. When supernatural forces descend on Port Charles the most unlikely people come together to stop them. How will Jason and Elizabeth connect and in the end, can they have a future?

This isn't super scary or anything but I'm having fun trying to write something a little different. I make some stuff up and I tweaked some existing supernatural creatures, myths, and legends. I hope you like it. There's a link in my profile for the banner.

Chapter 1 – The Castle

Elizabeth wandered through the hallways of the large castle deep in the hills that loomed ominously over Port Charles. In two weeks, it would be All Hallows Eve, a celebration that usually only left her bemused and craving chocolate. But this year, it was more than just an excuse that mortals used to dress up and collect sweets. It signified the start of an ancient prophecy. Walking towards a large window, she opened the curtains and stilled herself as she watched the lights in the distance. People were probably eating and shopping and had no idea what danger lurked nearby.

The Triduum of All Hallows was approaching and on the last day, All Souls' Day, a battle would begin that could change everything. What made this year special was the planetary alignment that coincided with the normal celebration of the dead. That along with an ancient prophecy could change the world forever. The undead would converge on Port Charles and they were all looking for the same thing; to feed and destroy. However, it couldn't be just any blood.

Rumor had it that a child had finally come of age; a child that had a unique bloodline. Emily Bowen Quartermaine was a direct descendant of Elizabeth Bathory one of the most famous female vampires that had ever lived. Whoever turned Emily could use her as a supernatural weapon of sorts. Mixed with the right host blood, she could be unstoppable; an undead wrecking machine. Anyone she turned thereafter, would also possess her strength as well. The mere thought of a relentless army of the undead was why Elizabeth's presence was requested. Not only was she a Dhampir (half-human, half-vampire), but she was also a powerful witch; the last of her kind.

"Elizabeth." Jasper Jax said as he came up behind her. "It's time."

She looked over at her friend. "She's on her way?"

"Yes."

"See that no harm befalls her."

"Of course, your brother Francis is escorting her himself." Jax said quietly.

She smiled. "Good." She said walking back towards her room. "I'm just going to go freshen up."

He nodded and watched her walk away. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman; almost ethereal. She could exist without drinking blood which was not a common trait amongst the general vampiric population. There were ways to survive on synthetic blood and cunning witches could also create potions to quell the desire for human blood if one so desired it. There were also powerful spells that could allow a vampire to become a day walker, and make them more tolerable of silver. But, few vampires had access to that kind of magic. It was as if the witches served as a way to equalize the playing field; that is if they were on the right side.

Jax had met Elizabeth in London in the 18th century. They had become fast friends and always stayed in touch. A loner, she spent a great deal of her time preparing herself for this battle and honing her skills. She also was a talented artist and liked to spend time in Italy painting and exploring. Jax always felt like she was looking for something more but would never allow herself to partake of it.

Jerry walked up to his brother. They had been side by side from the beginning having been turned at the same time when their village was viciously attacked. Knowing that there were strength in numbers, they had never traveled too far apart. In the next few days, there would be several different vampire species as well as other friends who would be there to prepare for battle; all of them aligned with Elizabeth to protect Emily from the horrible fate that could befall her. There was nowhere Emily could hide; they would find her. The location of Port Charles would help them contain the carnage.

"It is dangerous bringing her here." Jerry said quietly. "There are too many enemies watching us."

"I know but she insisted on it. If need be, Elizabeth can conjure a protection spell for her trip home." Jax said.

Jerry nodded. In addition to their soon to be guest, Elizabeth would need to be protected at all cost too. They couldn't afford to lose her. She was their last hope for winning the battle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis curiously looked into his rearview mirror. He smelled no fear from the older woman who sat quietly in the back seat. She was a mortal who was being driven to a place where she could be considered dinner but yet she was calm and rather stoic. A smirk crept onto his face. It was almost admirable. Francis Corelli was known as a Lycanthrope (werewolf). He had been bitten when he went to aid Elizabeth during an epic battle between vampires and Lycan in their region. Werewolves were usually an enemy of vampires but Francis was not typical in any way. He understood the importance of balance. That is why he had decided to spend eternity protecting Elizabeth and aiding in her various quests. He would lay down his life for her and never strayed too far from her. She needed her space but he gave her just enough. Losing her was just not an option.

"We're here." Francis said driving down a dark road.

The woman leaned forward and gasped as she saw the castle looming in front of them. It was one of the most stunning buildings she had ever seen.

Francis smiled at her reaction as he drove closer and then finally stopped in front of the entrance.

She smiled as Francis held out his hand and she slid out and followed him up a few steps. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the towering doors that could easily lead to her death.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jasper smiled and walked towards her. "Lila, thank you so much for coming."

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you for trusting me."

He held out his arm and she held onto it as he led her down a hallway into a smaller room. She looked around and was left breathless by the art and beauty that surrounded her. The room was bathed in a warm light from the fire and there were lit candles seemingly everywhere and then she caught a movement and Elizabeth seemingly stepped out of the shadows.

Lila smiled at the beautiful woman walking towards her. The Quartermaines possessed no supernatural powers but her ancestors were known vampire hunters which made her alliance with the vampires even more interesting.

Liz smiled at her warmly. "Welcome Lila, can we get you some tea?"

"That would be lovely dear."

Liz looked over at Francis and he disappeared through a door. "Please, have a seat."

Lila sat down in a comfortable looking chair and looked upon Elizabeth once more. Even though the woman practically glowed, there was a hint of sadness around her that couldn't be missed.

Liz sighed. "Is it that obvious? I had the notion that I had hidden it so well."

Lila was taken off guard. Had she read her thoughts?

Liz smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, sometimes it just happens before I can stop it."

Reading minds was as natural as breathing for her.

Lila nodded, not sure what to say but she was saved when Francis was suddenly by her side handing her a tea cup.

"Thank you Francis."

He smiled and left the room.

Lila took a sip and then placed it on the table beside her. "I am aware of what is about to happen. Two weeks ago, I received a letter that Emily's deceased mother had left for me to read. It detailed her ancestry and foretold a story that I found hard to believe but dared not ignore. I need to know how to protect my granddaughter. She's a special girl and I can't let any harm come to her."

"I understand. Emily needs to stay a mortal and I plan on doing everything I can to assure that."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Lila said softly. "I know it is a risk for you to be here. But I can't tell you how relieved I am that you are on the side of good."

Liz smiled. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Only one other person; my grandson Jason Morgan."

Jax spoke up. "Jason is an enforcer with the mafia correct?"

He had been lurking around the town getting to know its inhabitants.

"Yes, but he's so much more than that. He had an accident which caused him to be able to shut off his emotions and focus. He can sense things that most people can't and he's physically very powerful. Jason is willing to protect Emily with his life."

"Does he know that you are here right now?" Jax asked.

"Yes."

Elizabeth stood suddenly. "Someone is approaching. This is most unexpected."

A loud rumbling of a motorcycle could be heard and then there was silence until Francis started arguing with someone and soon thereafter the doors to the room burst open and Jason stood in the doorway frantic and out of breath. "Lila."

"Jason, how did you find me?" She said surprised that he would take the risk when he seemed like he was okay with the visit earlier.

Liz tilted her head and watched the emotions play out in the gorgeous man's eyes that stood before her. He had on a leather jacket, fitted jeans, and a black t-shirt. Lila was right, Jason's body was definitely built for the fight. His hair was longer and fell at the bottom of his ear on the sides. She studied his facial structure before noticing his cerulean blue eyes again.

"I knew of this place but I thought it was vacant."

Jason was known to take off on long rides and just disappear. He loved riding in the area.

"I followed you and waited at the edge of the property. You were taking too long and I needed to make sure that you were okay."

He looked around the room and then his eyes locked on Elizabeth and it was like all the air was sucked out of the room. She was radiantly beautiful; almost seemed as if she was glowing and he couldn't look away.

Liz stood up and walked towards him and noticed that Jason backed up a step so she froze. Without saying a word she smiled and silently communicated to him. When Jason heard her in his head he jumped. "It's alright. You will not be harmed here."

"How?" He muttered. When Lila had shown him the note he thought it was some crazy prank. He certainly wouldn't have put it past his brother to do such a thing. He still couldn't get used to the idea that there were vampires in Port Charles and God knows what else. Lila had explained to him how the Quartermaines fit into the history and he was stunned by her revelations.

"Please, come sit down." She silently beckoned to him.

Lila watched them curiously. Jason wasn't known for trusting people outright. He preferred to work alone. She was surprised he was being so compliant and that Liz transfixed him so.

He slowly walked towards her and then sat down next to his grandmother and took her hand.

Liz sat back down and began to talk. "Do you understand the situation with Emily?"

"I do. The letter was very specific. I just don't understand how you can protect her. If the legend is true the sheer number of the undead will be impossible to fend off." Lila said.

"I know it may seem that way but I have spent a century preparing for this battle and I assure you that I do believe we can win." Liz said softly.

Jason couldn't stop staring at her. There was something about her that drew him in and he wondered if it was part of her vampire traits; like she was bewitching him or if it was something else. Everyone was staring at them with mild amusement as their stare down continued.

Liz couldn't help it and grinned at his thought. It was true that vampires could use mind control over humans but it just wasn't something she engaged in.

Jason glared at her to get her to stop reading his mind. It was making him feel like he needed to censor himself.

"I'm sorry. I will try not to further invade your private thoughts." She mentally voiced.

"What are your plans?" Jason asked aloud.

"Emily will need to be on hallowed ground when the light of the moon is in direct alignment with the rest of the planets. This should occur at 3:00 a.m.; the witching hour. There is a small church in town that should serve our purposes quite nicely as a fortress of sorts."

"Queen of Angels?" Jason asked.

"Yes. If we can keep her from turning for that hour, she will be saved."

"How can I help?" He asked.

"We could train you. There are special tools that can be used to fight them off as well as protection spells I will cast."

"What about up until then? Is she safe?" Lila asked.

"Yes, they will not attempt to take her until the Triduum starts. I also have some people watching her just in case."

After the All Hallows ball, she will be brought to the castles, but the less Lila knew about their actual plans the better. They couldn't risk someone using her to find that out. The transport would be dangerous.

"Where would I train?" He asked.

"Here if that is okay with you." Liz stated as she watched him carefully.

"Are you sure that I am safe here?" Jason asked wondering if Jax was a vampire too.

"Yes. I do not require blood to survive. Jax and Jerry will not harm you. I will have some unpredictable guests showing up but they will know better than to touch you."

"So you are a vampire?" Jason asked wishing she would say no. It was hard to suppress the commercialized knowledge of vampirism and he wasn't sure what was truth or pure fiction.

"Partly, you see I am half-vampire, half-mortal. I am also a powerful witch. I will protect you. There is no need to worry."

Jason didn't even know what to say to that. Elizabeth was about 5'2 soaking wet. But he knew better to underestimate that which he knew little about. "Can I go get some clothes?"

"Francis can bring you some clothes on his way back from taking Lila home."

She watched his muscles ripple under his shirt as he tensed. He looked over at Lila who nodded her approval and then he took a deep breath. Protecting Emily was his first priority.

"Okay, I'll stay."

He called Milo and told him to pack some clothes for him and include some several pair of sweats and gave him Francis's name.

"You will stay in the room next to mine so I can make sure that you are protected. There will be several others arriving during the next week to help us plan. They can help us train you for battle as well." Liz stood. "It is done then. Lila I will send word to you tomorrow through Jax. I will need a few things of Emily for my protection spells." She said handing her a list that had appeared out of thin air.

"I will get them for you."

"Thank you for your help."

Lila stood up and smiled. "It was lovely meeting you Elizabeth."

Liz smiled and watched Francis lead her out of the room as Jax darted out a side door.

A/N – Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - Acclimating

A/N – Thanks for the comments! There weren't many responses so I'm not sure how to take that but I'll continue. * Guest – I'll have to check out the cat story!

Chapter 2 - Acclimating

Liz looked over at Jason. "I hope you'll be comfortable here." She said softly. "I know it's a bit garish but I tried to tone it down a little. I prefer a more homely décor."

Jason smirked. "It's okay in a gothic Cassadine kind of way."

Liz laughed. "Helena is a bit dramatic for my tastes. But, I understand the comparison."

Jason followed her up a staircase even her laugh was musical and comforting.

"Do you sleep?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, but I probably require less than the average human."

"I don't get many hours of sleep either."

They walked down a long hallway and then she stopped. "This is my room in case you need anything. Yours is next door." She said before walking on.

She opened the next door and waved her hand and the room lit up. "The light switch is here." She said pointing. "I hope it's to your liking."

He looked around and smirked. It was definitely him. The room was simply decorated. There was a large bed and she pointed to the bathroom.

"Keep the windows closed at night." She said softly almost giving him the chills. "You may go onto the balcony, I've protected it."

The inference that it was dangerous for him to be there made his adrenaline pump. He followed her over to a chaise lounge chair near the window and they sat.

"We must discuss something rather important." She said before looking up at him; intrigued when she saw his cerulean blue eyes slightly darken.

"Go on."

"Perhaps you've wondered how you will be able to hold up against the undead."

Jason smirked. "The thought had crossed my mind." He was strong but even he knew he was no match for supernatural powers.

"There is a potion you could take that would mimic their strength."

She watched his jaw clench. "I wouldn't hurt you Jason." She said unconsciously reaching out to touch his arm.

Jason immediately felt a sense calm at her gentle touch which surprised him.

"But…" She said before wrenching her eyes away from his.

"What is it?"

"It can't be reversed." She said softly.

Jason sighed. "Is it the only way?" He wasn't sure why being strong would be a bad thing.

Her gaze found his again. "Yes, it is the only way you'll be able to fight and survive."

"So, this potion would it make me feel invincible?" He asked trying to figure it all out.

"Well, I guess you would as a result. Once you partake of it, you would be extremely strong. You would have to learn how to control it in order to function in daily life. But from what I sense of you, control is something you are used to harnessing." She said knowingly.

"You would be right."

"It will probably hurt as your body absorbs it. But, I'd try to make it as comfortable as I possibly can. There's no way for me to predict how you will react though."

Jason cleared his throat. "When do you want to do it?"

"We could do it now if you are willing. It will give your body time to recover overnight."

She realized her hand was still on his arm and she slowly pulled it back not wanting to influence his decision.

"Do you have this power over all humans?" Jason asked curiously. It wasn't lost on him what her touch did to him. It was like he could feel her in every pore.

"I am a witch and a healer but I will not lie. We seem to have a connection that I cannot explain."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Jax appeared in the doorway. "What has he decided?"

Jason looked up at him. "I will drink the potion tonight."

Jax smirked. "Can I watch?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "That is up to Jason."

Jason shrugged. "I guess I don't care."

Liz stood. "I will go start to prepare. We'll begin when Francis gets back."

Jax stepped back so she could move out of the room and then he walked towards Jason. "I know you have questions. I could sense your apprehension."

Jason looked at him curiously. "And you're willing to give me the answers?"

"Some. I am a vampire along with my brother Jerry. I met Elizabeth a long time ago and we have remained friends and allies."

"Am I a temptation for you?"

Jax smirked. "I have already fed so no, you are safe. And I'm sure Elizabeth will make us drink one of her potions just to make sure."

"Is Elizabeth also a target?" He asked curiously.

Jax nodded. "Yes. She is a rarity in our realm. If one could control her then her powers could be used to do very bad things."

Jerry walked into the room and eyed Jason as he walked forward. Laying his cards on the table he said, "I've watched the both of you and your presence gives me pause."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because you will make her weak." Jerry said angrily. He could already tell that they were bonded and it angered him in more ways than one.

"I don't agree brother. I have studied the prophecy. If their connection continues to grow, it might be the one thing that can defeat them all."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "All of that is conjecture at this point. If she is distracted by him, we could lose everything."

They would all probably be hunted and killed if they managed to escape.

"You need to have more faith in Elizabeth." Jax said quietly.

Jerry bristled at the thought that his brother didn't think he believed in her, but instead of correcting him, he decided they could have the rest of the conversation in private. "I guess we shall see won't we?"

He quickly moved out of the room.

"Why doesn't he like me? He's very protective of her." Jason said quietly. "Is he in love with her?"

Jax smiled at Jason's observations. "We're all a little bit in love with Elizabeth. How can you not be?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked Lila into the mansion and handed her a card. "Call me when you have collected the items and I'll come retrieve them."

Lila nodded. "They are already connecting aren't they?"

Francis sighed. "Yes."

Lila smiled. Even though it would be unconventional, she really liked Elizabeth and Jason's curiosity regarding the beautiful witch was not lost on her. "Don't fret Francis, you will not lose her."

"I'm just worried."

"Does her sadness have something to do with your concern?" She asked as she sat down.

"Elizabeth has been lonely for a long time. She has put everything and everyone before her own needs. I do not wish that she be hurt." Francis said sitting down across from her.

Lila could tell how much Francis revered his sister. "Are there more of your kind?"

Francis looked at her with surprise. "You know?"

"I sensed it." She said smiling not even knowing how she did.

Francis slightly smiled at her immediate accepting of him. "Yes, there are and they will be coming to help."

"Good because I really want to make sure that she is protected fully." Lila said softly. She knew Elizabeth was special and wanted to see that no harm would find her.

"We will do everything we can to make sure she is safe. You know that you can't stay here for the battle right?"

Lila sighed. "Yes, I understand. Nikolas has made arrangements for us."

Francis really didn't like Nikolas but it was better that he was a friend instead of a foe. Jason was already going to freak when he found out how close he was to Emily. "I'm glad that you will be safe."

"You're a good man Francis."

He stood up.

"I know you're disagreeing with me from the look in your eyes but just your devotion to your sister shows me what kind of person you are."

Francis smiled. "While I feel unworthy of your praise, I appreciate your kind words."

Lila nodded and watched him walk out. She had no fear of Francis or Elizabeth but she knew that evil was coming. She felt it in her bones.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked into the Towers and Shawn walked towards him. "Are you Francis?"

He nodded.

"Follow me."

They walked into an elevator and then exited on the penthouse floor.

Shawn held his hand up. "Lean your hands against the wall please."

"I carry no weapons."

"I have to follow protocol." Shawn patted him down. "Sorry about that."

Francis didn't reply. He walked inside and immediately was met with a bunch of people yelling at him. Looking around the room he wondered how Jason could stand the screeching.

Sonny whistled and everyone stopped. "Where's Jason?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I cannot divulge that. If Jason wants you to know where he is then he will tell you."

Sonny stood up. "We have ways of making you talk."

"Oh but not here. I'm a little squeamish." Maxie said making a face.

"You could try but then that would just piss me and Jason off." Francis said impatiently.

Carly stood up. "I am Jason's best friend. He would want me to know."

"Funny, he has never mentioned you." Francis said staring her down immediately making Carly sit down on the couch.

Sam snorted.

"And who are you?" Francis asked her.

"I work with Spinelli. I'm a friend." She said smiling.

Francis rolled his eyes. He knew what Sam was all about and being friends was the last thing she wanted from Jason.

Milo walked up to him. "Here's his things."

"Thanks."

Shawn opened the door. "I'll take you back down."

They could hear everyone start yelling again as the door closed and they both shook their heads.

"How does he stand them?" Francis asked.

Shawn chuckled. "He avoids them as much as he can."

They got on.

"Are you fighting with us or against us?" Francis asked Shawn.

Shawn smiled. He wondered if Francis knew what he was. "With. My loyalty is to Jason regardless of the enemy. Besides, I'll rather enjoy tearing apart some blood suckers."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Some of my best friends are blood suckers."

Shawn laughed. "I think this is the strangest conversation I've ever had."

Francis smiled. "I'll send for you in a few days.

"There are others you know." Shawn said quietly.

"Willing to fight alongside vampires?"

Shawn grimaced. "Yes."

"Then you will deliver the message to them as to when we fight. Only you will be allowed in the castle."

"I will make it clear to them."

The doors opened. "I'll be in touch." Francis said leaving. Having more Lycans on their side would be an advantage. They were exceptionally good hunters and very protective.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily gazed out over the water as she stood on a parapet at Windemere.

"Are you cold?" Nikolas asked coming up behind her.

She turned and smiled. "No, I'm fine. Dinner was delicious Nikolas."

"I'll be sure to tell the cook." He said smiling. His cook didn't get much opportunity to actually cook. He was more there for show most of the time unless Stefan was visiting.

Emily sighed. Nikolas was so dreamy. There was just something about him that called to her and she didn't know why. But, she loved getting lost in his eyes.

"I'm excited about the ball. We need to decide on our costumes."

Emily smiled. "I was thinking that given where you lived, you'd make an excellent vampire."

Nikolas grinned. "Really?"

She nodded.

"And who would you be?"

"You're victim of course." She said laughing.

Nikolas smirked at the irony. "Afterwards, a friend invited me to see his mansion up in the hills. Would you agree to accompany me?"

"Of course, is he married?"

"No, but there will be some other friends there as well. I'm sure you'll be comfortable."

Emily smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

He ushered her back inside so she wouldn't get a chill. Being around her was hard for him because he was so attracted to her. But, he knew that he needed to focus on her protection. There were eyes everywhere and Emily was far too important to lose sight of.


	3. Chapter 3 - Transformation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * liasonisthebomb – I mentioned Francis was a Lycan in chapter 1. Jerry is not in love with Elizabeth. Thanks! * ABCSOAPFAN – Not sure which day it will conclude yet. I'm way ahead but not finished. * Sammymammy – Thank you for letting me know that the story didn't show up in search. I initially added them but it didn't save. All fixed now! * KLJLizFan – Glad you like Liz. Lol re: posse!

Chapter 3 - Transformation

Francis walked into Jason's room. "It's time."

He rose and followed Francis through several passageways. When they got to the potions room he saw Elizabeth sitting on a chair with her eyes closed.

"Leave us for a moment." She said softly.

Francis left and Jason stood there watching her; the need to be nearer to her almost overwhelming him.

"You can come closer Jason. I won't bite." She said with a smirk.

Jason smiled and moved closer. "What do I need to do?"

"Take off your shirt and lie down on the gurney." She said suddenly opening her eyes.

He took off his shirt and she took him in. His body was a wondrous sight to behold. Jason sucked in his breath. It was like he could feel her eyes on him as they seemingly caressed his body. As if in a trance, he moved towards the bed never taking his eyes off of hers and sat down.

She stood and placed a hand on his chest, sending a chill through his body. "Lie back."

He got settled and she moved his hair away from his eyes. "I'm going to restrain you."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that but knew he had no choice.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes and to his surprise, rays of green light started to appear and he wondered if she were conjuring them with her mind because she said no words.

Her hands started to move and he watched the light start to swirl and then create a circle around his wrists and ankles. There was no pain but he wasn't able to move.

Her beautiful blues eyes reopened and she smiled and then went over to a counter and grabbed a vial.

"What's in there?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

"I think so." He said with a slight smile.

Liz chuckled. "Let's just say that a long time ago, a very powerful vampire lived. His strength was quite legendary. A part of his essence is in this vial."

"Will I become a vampire then?"

"No, but due to the other ingredients, you will possess his strength and some other helpful characteristics. But be aware, he was rather intense so you will get the good with the bad."

He nodded. "Will the restraints hold?"

"For a while."

"I don't want to hurt you." Jason said quietly as it registered that it would be possible.

She stroked his face immediately making him feel peaceful as he nuzzled his face against her. "I trust you Jason."

His eyes softened and he licked his lips. "What if I don't trust myself?"

"Do you trust me?" She countered.

He nodded.

"Then I'll be fine." She said drawing a sigil on his chest with what looked like mud.

Jerry, Jax, and Francis had come into the room and had heard part of their conversation. If Jason did get out of hand, they would be there and try to hold him back the best that they could.

She lifted his head and he tasted the slightly sweet liquid and quickly drank it. Elizabeth began to say some incantations and Jason felt like he was lifting out of his body. That lasted for about five minutes and then he felt like someone had slammed him onto the gurney taking his breath away.

Elizabeth watched his jaw and fists clench. She had done what she could to make him comfortable.

The other men moved closer as the liquid coursed through Jason's body and he began to thrash and moan.

Elizabeth grabbed something for Jason to bite down on and then Jax and Francis helped unclench his jaw. She shoved it inside his mouth right before another jolt of pain went through Jason's body.

He had started to sweat and Elizabeth wet a washcloth and wiped his face and chest.

"How much longer?" Francis asked with concern. He knew that Jason could withstand a lot of pain as a result of his accident but whatever he was feeling looked downright torturous.

"Not much longer. You should step back." She said to the other men.

They all stepped back and with a roar, Jason bolted into a sitting position, the green coils of energy quickly dissipated.

Elizabeth watched him struggle to catch his breath and then he let out another load growl as his body clenched again and his pants started to rip under the intense pressure of his muscles flexing.

Jax and Jerry looked at each other with concern and then back at Jason. They weren't sure that they would be able to fight him if the enforcer flipped out on them.

Jason moved so quickly off the table that Elizabeth yelped as he cornered her against the table. "What is happening?" He growled as he fought his need to inflict pain.

"Look into my eyes." She said in her head.

Jason's eyes were dark and swirling as he pinned her with them.

"You won't hurt me Jason. I believe in you. Focus on the power. You can control it."

He was breathing through his teeth as he tried to focus and shove the rage back down.

"Try to breathe deeply. Go into a place in your mind that is peaceful. Go to Lila's gardens."

The color in his eyes flickered again and then he slammed them shut and she watched him slowly rein it in until he collapsed to his knees and pulled her into him. She looked up at the Francis and he let out a slow breath. "Help me get him to his room."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Jason, it's okay now. Can you stand?"

He nodded and Francis and Jax stood him up and led him out the room.

"I hope this doesn't backfire on us. He's stronger than any of us."

Liz walked up to Jerry and touched his face making him close his eyes as he savored her touch. "You always worry too much. Jason is on our side and he always will be."

He felt the loss of her hand as she walked away and just stood there. He could feel that she was bonded to Jason in a way that no one could break. He just hoped that the mortal would not be their downfall. And for Elizabeth's sake, he hoped that she wouldn't get her heart broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked through the halls until she reached Jason's door. She had felt Jerry's concern and knew he was right. She did have to be careful so she didn't lose focus.

Waving her hand, the door opened and she saw Jason's form lying on the bed.

"I'm okay." He said hoarsely. He wasn't sure if he said that for her or himself.

She sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry you had to suffer."

He swallowed hard. The pain had been the most extreme he had ever felt. "I will do whatever I need to in order to protect my family and now you."

She licked her luscious lips making him want to ravage them. "Thanks."

"I'm so tired." He said letting out a deep breath.

"You will find that will happen after you have spent yourself. You are after all human."

He smirked.

"The rage won't be with you all the time. Your body is just trying to adjust. Sleep well Jason, we have a busy day tomorrow."

He nodded and watched her walk out and shut the door as the room immediately plunged into darkness. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into Jason?" He muttered before closing his eyes and succumbing to his aching need to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth knocked on Jason's door and when he didn't answer, she pushed her way in. It was 8:00 a.m. and she just wanted to check on him. Hearing the shower, she put the tray of food down on the table and turned to leave the room.

Sensing her, Jason turned off the water and threw a towel around his waist and ran to the door. "Elizabeth?"

She stopped and turned around. His hair was slicked back and droplets of water dripped down his rippling chest. Her body shuddered and Jason's did as well.

"Why can I feel you so strongly?" He breathed out.

Liz sucked in her breath. It was not often that she was at a loss for words but she was truly surprised that he felt her so deeply. She had expected a closer connection but not this. In her head she spoke to him. "I put some of my own essence into the ingredients. It was a way to make sure our connection was strong. If you are in trouble, I will know faster. It will allow me not to lose my focus."

In the heat of battle, she would have to block her telepathy skills because there would be too many people there and the mind chatter would give her a headache and weaken her.

Knowing he wasn't used to thinking his words, she spoke aloud. "Finish up and eat. You will need your strength."

He nodded and watched her leave and then closed his eyes and he let out a long sigh. He wanted her with every fiber of his being but knew this was not the right time to explore such thoughts. It was hard to reconcile everything that was happening to him. But there was one thing that he knew for sure. After this was all said and done, one way or another, Elizabeth would be his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny O'Brien walked into the castle. "Honey, I'm home."

Francis rolled his eyes and walked towards him. "I hope that you were referring to Elizabeth."

"My friend. You were greatly missed." He said hugging Francis.

Elizabeth ran towards them and Johnny caught her as she flung her body at him and he spun her around as Jason watched from the staircase. He felt like he wanted to rip the newcomer apart for touching her.

All at once, three pair of eyes were on him but Jason showed no trace of his anger on his face. Johnny tilted his head and studied the newcomer. "He's a mortal but there is something different."

Liz smiled. "I gave him a potion. He is now the strongest mortal."

Jason walked towards them.

"I'm Johnny O'Brien, it's a pleasure to meet ya." He said purposely exaggerating his accent.

"Jason Morgan. What is your specialty?"

Johnny grinned. "I am a direct descendent of Lugh who was sometimes referred to as a god of war. I fight with the Spear of Goirias. I am a shape-shifter; usually in wolf form and I can control lightening and use it to strike and kill. As a result of a very powerful witch, I am also immortal."

"He is also a healer and quite the trickster as well." Liz said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." Jason said shaking his hand.

The door opened and Nikolas walked in. Johnny muttered under his breath and that was when Jason knew Johnny would definitely be a friend.

"Nikolas, thank you for coming." Liz said nicely.

Nikolas smiled and kissed her hand. "Lila asked me to deliver the items you requested." He said handing her a bag. "Jason."

Jason nodded. He was not a big fan of the Cassadine family and wondered if they could be trusted.

Nikolas smirked. "You can trust us Jason. I know Helena's reputation is quite, shall we say well earned, but I can assure you that she would have a lot to lose as would everyone if we don't stop this threat."

"Do all of you read minds?"

Liz touched his arm. "No, but Nikolas is capable of it. He's a vampire. We'll try to respect your privacy from now on, right Nikolas?"

"Sure." Nikolas could see the affect Liz's touch had on Jason and smirked. "She has a lovely touch doesn't she?"

Jason's eyes narrowed at the thought of Liz touching the other man and Johnny grinned.

If Jason ever got a chance to take Nikolas down, he wanted a front row seat.

"How many more are coming today?" Jason asked.

"Two." Francis said smiling.

There was a rap on the door and Francis rushed to open it.

Jax laughed as Jason's mouth dropped open.


	4. Chapter 4 – New Arrivals

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – lol re: smut * doralupin – there's a lot more guests coming! * KLJLizFan – Thanks! * sashahilee – Thank you so much! I'm having lots of fun!

I fixed the banner link in my profile so you can go try again if you want. But, if you want to be surprised by all the visitors, then don't look lol.

Chapter 4 – New Arrivals

Liz walked towards the newcomer. "Epiphany, I'm so happy to see you." Liz said embracing her warmly.

Johnny walked up to them and patiently waited for them to separate. "There's my girl." He said grinning as Epiphany shook her head.

"Piph, you're not going to leave me hanging are you?"

Epiphany chuckled and gave Johnny a big hug. "I can't believe someone hasn't smote you by now."

He laughed. "I'm a slippery one as you well know."

Jason jumped back as Johnny suddenly appeared next to him.

"You'll get used to it." Jax said quietly.

"Jason." Epiphany said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shit." He muttered.

Francis grinned. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that Mr. Morgan here is the worst patient ever." Epiphany said as her eyes narrowed.

"I don't like hospitals." Jason said as Liz chuckled.

Epiphany was scary on a good day. So he wasn't sure he even wanted to know what her powers were.

"You should be very afraid." Epiphany said ominously as Johnny laughed loudly.

He stopped his laughter and cleared his throat. "Allow me. This beautiful woman here is an Impundulu."

Jason's head tilted. He had no idea what that was. Epiphany chuckled.

"She is a vampire bird and can summon thunder and lightning. That is why we work together so well."

The door opened and Stefan walked inside. "I hope I'm not late."

Jason wasn't even surprised he showed up. The Cassadines were made for this shit.

Epiphany grinned. "Well, well, you are looking mighty fine today."

Stefan smirked. "How is my princess today?" He asked fondly. Epiphany was one of the few people that could make Stefan smile and he had much adoration for the tough nurse.

"Much better now." Epiphany said with a twinkle in her eye.

Johnny glared at Stefan. "Piph, should I be jealous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jason, I'm surprised to see you here. The only super power I was aware that you had was your glare."

Epiphany laughed but that died quickly as they all felt the energetic force behind Jason's current look and Stephan was stunned. "What did you do?" He yelled at Elizabeth.

Jason moved so fast that Stephan barely had time to step backwards. "Do not yell at her." He growled.

"Do you know what you've done?" Stefan asked incredulously.

Liz pushed between the two men making sure that her hand touched Jason's arm. "I know exactly what I've done."

"You have broken just about every rule Elizabeth."

"Do you really think they are going to abide by our rules?" She asked defiantly.

"You need to calm yourself uncle." Nikolas said in a soothing tone. They didn't need Stefan to turn at this moment. It would not end well.

"I won't calm down. You have given him the power to kill us all." Stefan said angrily. "When this is over who's to say he won't turn on us?"

"He's not that type of man and you know that." Liz said firmly.

"What exactly did you do?" Epiphany asked.

"I gave him the power to help us protect his sister."

"She didn't give him just any power." Stefan said evenly. "Can he even be killed?"

Liz sighed. "He's not immortal, just superhuman. But if you think that I will tell you how…."

"This is nonsense." Stefan said loudly.

"I'm afraid we had no other choice." Jax said moving forward. "Besides, it's already done."

Stefan looked over at Jerry. "I'm surprised that you are agreeable to this."

"You know me Steffie, I always like to win." He said as his eyes danced with amusement. Anyone taking Stefan down a notch greatly pleased him.

Stefan growled.

"We are wasting precious time." Liz said. "We must train. Are you in or out?" She asked him.

Stefan sneered. "You know I have no choice."

"Then you will have to put aside your suspicion and ire. Follow me please." She said pulling Jason behind her. "I know you don't like him but he's very cunning and we need him."

Jason snorted.

"He's a Volkodlak; half-wolf, half-vampire."

"Jesus, how many different hybrids are there?" Jason asked.

"There are several." Liz said suddenly stopping.

Jason looked around the large room which probably served as a ballroom at one point. There were chairs off to the side and everyone else took a seat.

She turned and looked at him. "Jason, what is about to attack you is not entirely real but it will seem like it. You need to learn to defend yourself."

Nikolas handed him a sword and showed him several offensive and defensive moves.

Liz stepped back and with a flick of her wrist a very large monster appeared.

Jason stumbled backwards.

"Some vampires can morph into other beings. They will look scary but they are still just a vampire."

The vampire snarled and growled and Jason waited for it to attack and out the corner of his eye, Stefan charged him and Jason growled and flicked him to the side. The sword fell from his hand and the vampire pounced as Jason dove towards it and they quickly collided and rolled around on the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. Jason rolled them back towards the knife as he held the creature off of him. He pulled his knees up and used his feet to propel it backwards and just when it pounced on him again, Jason grabbed the sword and sliced through its neck. To his surprise, it dissolved and he rose up on one knee breathing heavily. His hair had fallen into his face and his body shook as he slowly looked up and they saw the fury raging below the surface. It was all consuming and he struggled to maintain control. Everyone stared as Elizabeth slowly walked towards him.

"Stay back. I don't know if I can control it." He said as his chest heaved and his body trembled.

"Go to your safe place Jason." She instructed.

Jason thought of Lila as his muscles strained and his face contorted. Elizabeth touched him and it was almost like he was struck by lightning and they all watched in awe as he began to settle down.

Epiphany walked towards them. "Jason, you must learn to use your rage more efficiently. It will drain you too fast if you don't."

"But how?" He asked breathlessly.

"I was at your house and listened to your so called friends bellow and whine. If you can listen to that shit day after day and not kill them, this should be a walk in the park." Francis said.

Jason looked up at Francis and smirked at the amusement in his eyes.

Stefan cleared his throat. "You need to learn to control your breathing. When it's out of control, you're out of control. If you use short bursts to let out the necessary energy, you'll be able to maintain balance. If you can do that, you will be unstoppable."

Jason was a hunter. He already knew how to listen and anticipate. Right now, he lacked the confidence and he knew they didn't have time for that.

"Take a brief rest and then we'll start again." Stefan said handing him a bottle of water.

Jason mumbled his thanks and took it from him. He drank it down and then stood up. Closing his eyes for a second, he heard something moving fast behind him and he waited to snap his eyes open until they were right on him. He stepped to the side and grabbed the wolf, snapped its neck, and then propelled it forward and it flew through the air and disappeared.

"Very good Jason. How did that feel?" Liz asked.

"Better."

They practiced over and over. All of them called out different tactics as Jason improved so quickly that he left them all astonished.

"God he'd make a great vampire." Epiphany said smiling. "Hit the showers Morgan. That's enough for now. We'll have dinner in an hour."

Jason felt like he could feel every last muscle in his body and they all hurt. He slowly made his way to his room and turned on the shower and stepped inside. The heat felt so good on his aching muscles. He stayed under the hot spray for as long as he could stand and then got out and dried off and threw on his boxer briefs. Fuck dinner, he wanted his bed. Stumbling into the room he suddenly realized someone was there and froze.

"Get on the bed." Epiphany said taking him all in. "Damn Morgan, that's a seriously nice package you're carrying around."

Jason shook his head. "I'm too tired to fight with you." He said more harshly then he meant for it to sound.

"Get on the bed." She demanded.

"Are vampire women always so damn bossy?" He asked as he painfully walked by her.

Epiphany chuckled. "On your stomach."

Jason hurt so bad he didn't even argue. He laid there for a moment and then he felt her hands touch his back and he jumped.

"Settle down. I won't hurt you. My mother swore by this remedy. You'll feel better soon." She said as she placed some balm into her hand then hummed as she began to massage his aching muscles.

It hurt like a bitch at first but Jason soon found himself relaxing. Epiphany moved down and one hand grabbed his ass on the way to his legs.

"I don't think those muscles hurt."

Epiphany chuckled. "I was just making sure."

He smirked; not use to Epiphany being so flirtatious.

She began to massage his legs and finally after a few minutes he breathed easy again. "You and my Elizabeth are going to make beautiful babies."

"Babies? Aren't you a little premature? We haven't even kissed." He said looking up at her.

"Oh, but you want to and you will. You're not scared of her are you? She's just a little bitty thing." Epiphany said dramatically.

Jason laughed. "That little bitty thing as you called her could probably kick my ass in twenty different ways."

"I don't think kicking your ass is what she'd have in mind." She said devilishly.

"Epiphany, I didn't know you were so…..dirty."

Epiphany laughed loudly. "You never asked. You have ten minutes to get downstairs."

"Do I have to?"

"You have to eat Jason. Besides, Stefan bet Johnny one hundred bucks that you'd wus out and go to sleep. You don't want Stefan to win do you?"

Jason groaned. "Just when I was starting to like you."

She smacked him on the ass. "Get moving Morgan." She said before leaving the room.

Jason cursed under his breath and pushed himself up. God he hated Stefan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny heard Stefan gasp and he looked up from his plate of pasta. "Jason." He said grinning. "Glad you could make it."

Jason smiled and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"He did it to spite me." Stefan sneered.

"You can blame Epiphany's magical hands." He said shoveling some pasta onto his plate. He was glad he came down because he suddenly realized that he was starving.

Stefan put money down on the table and glared at Epiphany as Johnny scooped it up.

Jason quickly finished eating and Johnny put a beer down in front of him. "You earned it."

Jason smiled and took a sip. It felt really good and his body relaxed further. A woman started gathering the plates and soon disappeared.

"That's Tammy. She keeps this place running." Johnny said.

"Is she a vampire?" Jason asked.

"No. She is human."

Jason frowned. "And she doesn't mind being here with all of you?"

Jerry smirked. "She knows what we are and is fascinated by it all. No harm will ever befall her and she understands the need for discretion."

Francis placed a map down. "This is the layout of the church and surrounding area." He said pointing out various places. "This is sacred land but the rest is not. We need to stay within those boundaries. The stronger of our enemies will penetrate and those are the ones that will need to be destroyed."

"Who else is coming?" Jason asked curiously."

"We're not entirely sure. We put out the call but some will fight with us and some against."

"How will you know if you can trust them?"

"Because they will not be able to enter this space unless they are undoubtedly on our side." Liz said smiling.

They talked about strategy for a few more hours and then one by one everyone disappeared except Elizabeth and Francis.

"Jason, you did a good job today. But that was nothing like what you're going to face in actual battle. It will be far worse. You'll be attacked by multiple assailants. You need to guard your neck. A werewolf will attack anywhere he can get his mouth around. When you closed your eyes earlier and sensed the wolf behind you, I was very impressed. Sensing will be a major part of your defense."

"Thank you for teaching me Francis. I understand the gravity of the situation." He said before looking at Elizabeth. "Would it help if I were one of you?" Jason asked curiously. He was willing to make any sacrifice necessary.

Francis met his gaze and held it. "Jason, this life we lead is a very lonely existence. I would not wish it upon my worst enemy. I'm hoping that you make it through this with your mortality intact."

"And if that is not possible?"

"Then I apologize ahead of time for not protecting you adequately." He said getting up and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5 – Life Force

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you guys are into the story. Liason love will move pretty fast. So glad you like Piph! * Kcke2pen – lol you don't like them?

Chapter 5 – Life Force

Liz and Jason sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Would you really be willing to become immortal?" She asked. It really wasn't an option due to the prophecy but she wanted to know his reasoning.

He looked over at her. "I will do anything to protect my family. Loneliness doesn't scare me. I just don't think I'd want to be a big bird." He said trying to picture Epiphany in his head.

Liz chuckled. "Smart ass."

He smiled and watched her beautiful eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Come on, let's get you tucked into bed."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and when she went to drop it, he entwined their fingers; refusing to let go. She walked as slowly as she could, enjoying how good it felt to be touched although she knew she shouldn't encourage him. They stopped in front of her door and she glanced up at him. The intensity in his eyes took her breath away. "Good night Jason." She said softly.

And before she could turn, his mouth was on hers and his tongue swept into her shocked mouth and Elizabeth felt a wave of pleasure wash through her body as Jason kissed her like his life depended on it. And just as quickly, he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I probably should have asked first."

Liz tried to calm her breathing. Pulling back, she looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "That cannot happen again. I should have never let it get that far." She said rushing into her room.

Jason was stunned. He felt a movement and spun around. Jax sighed and waved him towards his room. Jason followed him inside. It was larger than his and definitely more modern.

"You need to understand something." Jax said softly. "Elizabeth has been alone for a very long time by choice. The last man she was with betrayed her and broke her heart."

"What happened?"

Jax wondered if he should say anything but he figured he had already gone this far and he truly believed that the two of them connecting would truly be the light out of the darkness for all of them. "Elizabeth hid her witch status. It just wasn't safe to reveal it. And she didn't want anyone to know that she was a hybrid. She would have been accused of horrible things and probably beheaded. She practiced in secret; slipping away to join her friends who were in her coven. They knew that vampires were coming and were trying to protect the village. Her boyfriend followed her unbeknownst to her and outed them to the town. Many of them were tied to trees and were about to be lit on fire when the vampires descended upon their village. Her entire coven died that day. But at the last minute, she was saved."

"By who?"

"Francis. She hadn't seen him for a long time and thought he was dead. He had stayed away because of his werewolf status until he had learned how to control it. The last village they had lived in had encountered a similar fate as the fight between werewolves and vampires had converged there. She swore that she would never trust a man again after that."

"Whatever became of him?"

"I don't know."

Jason sighed. "I guess I have my work cut out for me then."

Jax smiled. "Jason, you're already there. I saw that kiss and she most definitely kissed you back."

Jason slowly smiled. "Thanks Jax."

"You're welcome."

Jason went to his room and settled into bed and without speaking he thought, "You had my heart from the moment I laid eyes on you."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as a tear fell down her face. "Oh Jason." She said painfully. She was so scared to let a mortal in. But part of her knew it was too late for that. She already had feelings for him. There was a good chance that Jason wouldn't survive the battle. And that is what was killing her inside because she didn't think she could do it. She wasn't scared to love Jason. She was scared to lose him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day was brutal on Jason's body. He was cut repeatedly by Stefan's sword. It wasn't really to hurt him, but to get him used to his accelerated healing powers. He was used to healing faster than most people, but the time his body took to heal from the wounds after the potion was downright miraculous. Finally by the end of the day he was used to it and knew his body well.

"Jason, you must be very careful. You will be protected from superficial blows, but a well placed knife or a bullet from a gun will not be withstood." Elizabeth said as calmly as she could.

"I understand."

She nodded and walked out the room and Jerry sat down next to him.

"You have something on your mind?"

"I was wondering, what would happen if Elizabeth…" Jason felt so foolish asking.

"Bit you?"

Jason nodded.

"For Christ's sake." Jerry said standing up. "Whatever fantasy world you're living in where you and Elizabeth will ride into the sunset, you need to snap out of it. The reality is that none of us might make it out of this alive. And if for some reason we do, you are mortal Jason. You will die and leave her and if you think someone as sensitive as Elizabeth can withstand that…" Jerry paused and paced back and forth.

"You didn't answer my question."

Jason heard everything Jerry said loud and clear but he still needed to know.

"Jason, Elizabeth has never bitten anyone before. She could or could not carry the necessary amount of venom to turn you. We just don't know."

"What's the worst that could happen if it failed?"

"You would probably bleed out and die. If there was enough venom running through your veins, you would have to drink vampire blood in order complete the process fully. The venom from within your veins would then take over. It could take up to a day for you to be fully turned."

Jason closed his eyes. All he wanted was her in the end. It didn't matter how much pain he suffered. "Does it have to be her?"

"No, any one of us could turn you I suppose. Is that what you really want?"

He looked up at Jerry with much conviction. "Promise me that if I lay dying, that you will turn me so that I can be with her."

"I don't know if I can go against her wishes like that."

"It's not up to her. It's my body; my life." Jason said exasperatedly.

"But her essence runs through your veins. You know, with the potion you took if you were to become a vampire, you'd be almost as dangerous as Emily."

Jason sighed. "Jerry….please."

"Jason, you are being very brave. I don't want you to think that I'm fighting you for the wrong reasons. Being a vampire is a hard life. You long for things you can no longer have. You wish you had a soul but you don't. You probably wonder why we all flock to Elizabeth."

"Go on."

"Elizabeth makes you feel like you still have a soul. She cares for everyone. I feel like I'm more human around her but at the end of the night, I'm a blood sucking killer and that is that. Elizabeth isn't fully weighed down by all that. She still has her human side. I envy that and will do anything to protect it. If you turn, you will not be like her. You will be like me. And I don't wish that on anyone." He said slightly out of breath.

"I'm already a killer Jerry. You know that. I hear what you're saying and there is probably no way to prepare me for what will happen. All I do know is that no matter what, I'll have Elizabeth. Please consider my choice."

Jerry sighed. "Alright Jason, I will think about it when the time comes. Now go get some sleep."

"Thank you." Jason said walking out of the room.

Jax stepped out of the shadows. "Jerry, how could you even consider that?"

Jerry looked at Jax. "We all know how much it pains us to think about losing Elizabeth. Imagine if you were connected to her like Jason. Could you bear leaving her?" He said walking away from his brother.

"God help us all." Jax said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason barely saw Elizabeth the next day. She was busy preparing her protection spells for Emily. But they did have a moment to talk.

"I'm sorry if I upset you when we kissed."

"I kind of overreacted a little." She said quietly.

He reached up and touched her face. "I will never regret kissing you Elizabeth. I have never fell for someone so fast. I'll fight for you. Tell me what you need."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. "You scare me Jason. I have never been in love before. It's so new to have these kinds of feelings."

"Have you had a boyfriend before?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm very guarded. With you, I can't hold myself back. Even at this moment, I can feel you so profoundly." She said as a single tear rolled down her face. The sheer emotion that she felt inside her and from him was almost overwhelming her.

Jason kissed her gently and then deepened it, taking his time to lick and suck her delicious lips.

They pulled back quickly when Jason heard his name called.

"I have to go." He whispered before peppering her face with soft kisses. "You won't be sorry Elizabeth."

She slightly smiled. "I know."

He smiled and kissed her one more time before dashing down the hallway. Elizabeth touched her mouth and shut her eyes. Fear be damned, she couldn't run from him if she tried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason worked out with the guys and by the time supper came around and Shawn walked in he was more than surprised.

"Shawn?"

"Hello Jason. I'm here to help." He said smiling. He came to Port Charles a year ago to get information and perfect his knowledge of the terrain and people. The prophecy was well known.

"What are you?" Jason asked incredulously.

Shawn smiled. "I'm a werewolf."

"Damn." Jason muttered much to Shawn's amusement.

The front door swung opened and a man and a woman entered. Francis shook John Zacchara's hand. "Welcome John and Claudia." He said as John grinned and said, "Thanks, I'm looking forward to the fight."

Claudia hadn't taken her eyes off of Jason. "Who is that?"

"His name is Jason."

Claudia closed her eyes and sniffed. "He's human?"

Francis nodded. "With assisted powers."

Claudia sauntered over to him as Jason looked at her curiously. She circled him like a vulture and then stopped in front of him and held out her hand. "Claudia Zacchara."

"Jason Morgan." He said before quickly dropping her hand.

She could smell Elizabeth all over him like she had marked her territory. Smiling, she decided that later, she would have a little fun. As long as she was careful it wouldn't hurt.

He watched her walk away and then turned back to John. "What is she?"

"We're vampires." John said cockily. "But, instead of drinking your blood, Claudia likes to just suck out your life force. She's always had a flair for the dramatic."

"She's like a damned succubus." Francis mumbled.

Jason sighed. "This just keeps getting stranger every day."

He went to his room and laid down. Every free moment he had Elizabeth was on his mind. He closed his eyes and fifteen minutes later he felt her. His eyes snapped open and Claudia was straddling him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Claudia smiled. "I just want a small taste."

Jason started to lift his hands to push her away but that is when she started to suck and he felt paralyzed and couldn't move. In the next room, Elizabeth started to gasp, trying to catch her breath. She knew he was in trouble and needed to get to him. She fell off her bed as she struggled to get to the door. Francis and Johnny looked up sensing something was wrong.

"Shit." Francis muttered as they both jumped up and ran upstairs.

Elizabeth stumbled into the hallway and painfully staggered to Jason's room and pushed the door open. She gasped at the sight of Claudia sucking out Jason's life force and gathered all of her strength. Her hand slashed in front of her and Claudia went flying into the air and slammed against the wall causing everyone else to jump out of their beds and run towards Jason's room.

Francis caught Elizabeth just before she hit the floor. Johnny pushed past him and checked Jason's pulse.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked.

"Claudia happened." Francis growled as he lifted Elizabeth into his arms and walked towards the bed.

"Claudia what the hell is wrong with you?" John asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "I couldn't stop."

"He's alive." Johnny said as Francis laid Elizabeth next to Jason.

Epiphany pushed past them and looked over at John. "Get her out of here before I rip her apart." She said angrily.

John pulled Claudia up and carried her out of the room.

"Johnny, get my bag." She demanded.

"You got it Piph."

Nikolas, Stefan, and Jax went downstairs. "I want her out of here." Stefan said angrily.

"We can't." Nikolas said. "You know how she is. If we kick her out, then she will tell everyone about our plans."

"From here on out she will not be allowed in any meetings. I don't trust her." Stefan said.

"We need to remain calm. I'll go talk to her." Jax said.

John sighed as he walked towards them. "I'll make sure she doesn't cause anymore harm. She's hurt."

"I'll take a look at her." Jax said walking away.


	6. Chapter 6 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Claudia's powers are further explained in this chapter. The only way you can turn someone is to bite them etc. She did not bite Jason. She sucks the energy from your mouth (without having to even touch you).  
>* KLJLizFan – Thanks! * Guest – re: Claudia – Thank you! * bajangirl – Thank you!<p>

Chapter 6 - Recovery

Francis watched as Epiphany recited her spell to undo what had been done and restore Jason and Liz's life source. They were probably all going to lose a day because of this. Epiphany wasn't used to doing this difficult kind of spell. She too would be exhausted.

Johnny watched Piph carefully to make sure that she was okay. And when she finished, he slipped his arm around her waist and slowly walked her to her room. "I did all I could." She whispered, hoping that it was enough especially for Jason.

"You did good Piph. Thank you."

She nodded and Johnny tucked her into bed and waited until she fell asleep before going to collect her bag.

Francis watched Johnny clean up and then he followed him downstairs. Stefan filled them in and they all looked up at Jax as he walked into the room.

"I think Elizabeth put a binding spell on her and that is why she is in pain. She'll be fine. But she's in for a really painful night."

Francis rolled his eyes. "It was a gamble bringing you here." He said looking at John. "But your sister is powerful and I know she can help us win."

"Epiphany said the spell Liz put on her would prevent her from doing anything harmful against our wills while she is under this roof." Johnny said.

"I think she has learned her lesson." Jax said quietly. He didn't particularly like Claudia, but her ability to do maximum damage was legendary and that they needed that for the battle.

"Let us hope so." Stefan said coldly. If Claudia tried something like this again, he would gladly rip her to shreds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena got out of the car walked to the front door of the mansion. It was late but something was amiss. She could feel it. A black SUV pulled up behind her and several men got out.

"I want you to surround the mansion. Nobody gets in here." She said as she walked into the mansion startling Alice.

"What the hell?"

"Where is she?" Helena asked sternly.

"Miss Lila is sleeping."

Helena started up the steps. "Do not go near the windows, in fact, if you can go some place that has none it would be wise."

Alice nodded and hurried off. There was something about Helena's tone that scared the crap out of her.

Helena pushed open Lila's door and was surprised to find her sitting up in bed. "Helena?"

"It's okay. You have some unwanted visitors. Nikolas warned me so I came to protect you."

"Where is Emily?"

"She's safe with my grandson. You needn't worry." She said staring out the window.

Lila cleared her throat. "Where is Alice?"

"I don't know she rushed off."

The door creaked open. "I'm right here." She said coming into the room with a bat.

Lila smiled. "You can get in on the other side. I don't want you to catch a chill."

A man appeared in the doorway. Helena nodded and he shut it.

"Who do you think is out there?" Alice asked. She knew enough about the situation to know that if Helena of all people was here, then they were in trouble.

Ignoring her question, Helena began to speak quietly. "When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me about a creature called an Alkonost. It had the body of a bird and the head of a beautiful woman. It made the most exquisite sounds. It would lure children and anyone else that heard its melodious music towards it and once in its trance, you would forget everything you knew and would want nothing more ever again." She said turning away from the window to look at the two women whose eyes were wide as saucers. "You would wander endlessly around the earth for eternity, never remembering from whilst you came or went. Supposedly, a lot of those stricken would mysteriously walk off cliffs and fall to their deaths. It's rather sad isn't it?" She asked with a sigh.

Lila and Alice looked at each other and then back at Helena.

"Is it outside?" Alice asked as she clutched the blankets. A loud howl rang through the air and she slid closer to Lila.

Helena frowned. "What? Heavens no. It's just folklore. I've never even met one. I think she just didn't want us sneaking out at night."

Alice slipped her hand into the pocket of her robe and pulled out her noise cancelling ear buds just in case. Helena caught her movement and chuckled.

"Why did you tell us that story?" Lila asked curiously.

"I thought it would keep your mind off of the five werewolves that are currently stalking your property.

Alice gasped.

"Relax Alice, I won't let any harm come to you. You're perfectly safe with me." Helena said grinning.

Alice gulped. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked around the beautiful garden she suddenly found herself in. It's was stunning. There were so many different kinds of roses that she didn't know where to begin. It smelled so sweet so she closed her eyes to take it all in. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped and spun around. "Jason?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey."

She threw her arms around him and they stood there holding each other and it was at that moment that she felt like she was expanding. Their energy melded and a bright light illuminated around them that got bigger and bigger and Liz sat up in the bed panting. "That's it." She said under her breath.

Jason's eyes flickered open. "Elizabeth?"

She turned to him and touched his face. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I was having the most incredible dream."

He started to frown and she touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Since the accident, I don't dream but I clearly remember that I was in Lila's gardens with you."

Her mouth dropped open. "I was there too."

Jason didn't know what to think. His whole stay at the castle had been extraordinary.

"We need to rest." She said laying back down.

He pulled her into him and sighed. "You just feel right. We feel right." He said softly.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She knew what he was feeling because she felt the exact same way. Tonight, she would sleep in his arms and not worry about tomorrow.

"Don't leave me Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Never." She murmured before falling asleep again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis raced towards Lila's house. He instinctively knew something was wrong. Jerry looked out the window. "Does it look darker than normal tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Someone is doing dark magic." He said quietly.

"I agree. The question is who."

Jerry sighed. "It could be anyone. The Cassadines aren't going to be enough. We need more help."

"They are on the way." Francis said confidently.

They finally pulled into the driveway. "If I have to turn, there are extra clothes in the trunk. You know what to do."

Jerry nodded.

They got out and went inside. "Lila?" Francis called out. They heard a hiss come from inside the sitting room and rushed inside.

Jerry sighed. "Courtney, what are you doing here?"

She smirked. "I was sent here to deliver a message. Manny sends his regards." She said laughing wickedly.

Jerry stared at her and wondered how much pressure he'd have to apply to squish her head between his hands. Considering she was quite vacuous, he figured he could do it in mere seconds. He was across the room in a flash and had Courtney up against the wall. Her legs dangled and she clawed at his hands. "Give him a message from us. If he wants to live, he should stay in Miami."

He threw her to the floor and she hit hard.

"You will pay for that." She said gasping.

Helena suddenly appeared. "Francis go to her."

He took off to go to Lila's room and Helena stood next to Jerry. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Timing is everything."

Helena grinned. "So it is. I think we should send a better message."

"Like what?"

"Let me take her to my torture chamber. I'll enjoy finding ways to disfigure her. "

Courtney sat up. "Don't touch me you old hag."

Helena's face turned cold. "You came into this house uninvited. You knew there would be consequences. I am your judge and jury Courtney and I sentence you to death." She said menacingly. A few men walked inside. "Take her to the car and put something over her mouth. Her voice offends me."

"Yes my Queen." One of the men said before

Courtney started to protest.

"Maybe I should just cut out your tongue." Helena threatened as they dragged her out.

Jerry smirked. Helena did have style.

"Stay here with her tonight. I'll leave some men." Helena said looking out the back window. "I don't think they'll try anything else."

"Okay." Jerry said walking her to do the door. "Thanks for your help."

Helena smiled. "You'll be seeing me soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and looked down and smiled. Elizabeth was half sprawled on his chest. Her face was hidden by her hair and he could feel her steady breathing. He had no idea what time it was.

"You should go back to sleep. Your body needs to recover." Jax said softly.

"I don't understand."

"A succubus basically paralyzes you as soon as she begins to inhale. When Claudia started to suck, you couldn't move. It doesn't matter how strong you are Jason. You're not indestructible. Elizabeth could feel your reaction vividly, but since Claudia wasn't physically doing it to her, she was able to get to you."

Jason looked over at him. "Will she be okay?"

Jax slightly smiled. "She slept through most of the night. But, saving you took a lot out of her. She felt everything you went through like she was going through it." He said standing up. "When you rest, she rests."

Jason nodded and shut his eyes. The room was still fairly dark but he knew that it had to be late morning. His brain wanted to get up but his body was still worn out. Elizabeth shifted and he pulled her up higher onto his body and then she sighed his name and fell back asleep. It sounded like heaven to his ears and before he knew it, he was asleep again.

About five hours later, he woke up again and slowly got out of bed. He was surprised that when he stood up, his knees buckled. Johnny had darted out of the chair he had put by the door and slipped his arm around Jason's waist. "Not so fast, your body is still recovering."

Jason let him help him inside the bathroom and then Johnny disappeared. Elizabeth had began to stir.

Her hand flopped onto the bed and when she didn't feel him she sat up quickly. "Jason?"

"He's in the bathroom." Johnny said smiling.

She flopped backwards into the pillows. "What time is it?"

"I don't want tell you?"

One eye opened and fixated on Johnny. "What time is it?"

"5:30."

"That early?" She asked wondering why the hell she awakened at such an ungodly hour.

"In the afternoon…" He said grinning.

'What?" She yelled sitting up again. "We lost the whole day?"

Johnny chuckled. "Relax. It's okay. It's not a total waste."

"What happened?"

"Epiphany performed a spell to restore your life force back."

"What? That was so dangerous for her to do alone." Liz said anxiously.

"She's fine. She just woke up about a half hour ago and I fed her and she went back to sleep."

Elizabeth sighed. The bathroom door opened and Johnny helped Jason back into the bed.

Francis walked in with a tray. "I figured you would be thirsty and hungry."

Stefan came in behind him with some cold water spiked with a few drops of this or that to help their healing along.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said taking a sip of the water. "Holy moly. What's in this?"

Johnny grinned. "It's one of my family remedies."

"I should have known." She said smirking.

Francis chuckled. "You two gave us quite the scare."

Elizabeth sighed. "I have never been so panicked before. I thought he was a goner."

"I tried to call you in my head." Jason said softly.

"I heard you. I felt everything you did and it completely put me off guard. As scary as the situation was, maybe it was good that it had happened. We have a lot to do to prepare so our weaknesses won't hurt us."

She would have to figure out a way to detach from him if it became necessary. They couldn't afford to lose them both at the same time.

The other men left the room and they ate silently. Elizabeth put the trays on the nightstand and then Jason grabbed her hand.

"Just tell me that you won't run from me." Jason said looking down at their entwined fingers.

"I don't think I could if I tried." She said softly.

"We may not have a lot of time together and I don't want to waste any of it. I want to be with you Elizabeth in every way."

She looked up at him after hearing the want in his voice. He looked incredibly sexy. "Jason, we must rest."

He groaned. "Elizabeth….."

She smiled. "Patience my love, I can assure you that it will be worth the wait. I feel the same for you."

Jason's eyes were almost boring a hole into her. Reaching up with her hand, she touched his face. "If I kiss you now, I fear we will not stop and our bodies need to finish recovering."

Jason closed his eyes briefly thinking of what it would be like to have her. "I will do as you ask but tonight, we will be together. It's inevitable." He said firmly.

"Okay." She said almost shuddering with desire. "Tonight."

Jason pulled her into him and they sunk down into the pillows and fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7- Combustible

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I don't remember if I said this before, but most of the older characters are younger in this fic and then I kept the younger ones the same so there wouldn't be a big age difference. Besides, I like the whole vampires and beauty thing. So glad you liked Helena and the Liason connection!

Next chapter you get detailed backstory on Elizabeth.

Chapter 7 - Combustible

Several hours later, Epiphany's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed.

Johnny was instantly by her side. "What's wrong?"

She grinned. "It's time."

He frowned. "For what?"

"Consummation."

His head tilted and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Epiphany, I never thought you saw me like that."

She chuckled and playfully hit him upside the head. "O'Brien your conceit is mind-numbing."

He grinned. "But that is why you love me."

"I do love you but I was not referring to us."

His eyes moved around as he thought for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I must get her ready."

"What does that mean exactly?"

She laughed. "I don't have time to explain. I need to shower. You need to go gather some red and blue candles." She wrote down a list of herbs. "Get these together in Liz's lab. " She said handing it to him.  
>"I also wrote down some stones I'll need."<p>

He nodded as he read the list. "You know, I never need all this stuff. Have you forgotten how this works? Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl. Boy and girl mate. Do they really need enhancements? Have you seen the way they look at each other?"

She smacked him again. "I figure if I keep doing that it will eventually knock some sense into you."

Johnny grinned.

"This is not just any union. It needs to be sacred."

He crossed his arms. "Don't you think this is rushing things? They haven't even dated."

"When you have the kind of bond they have, dating is a formality. They smolder. They feel everything the other does on such a deep level that they can skip a few beats. Besides, I need some babies to dote on."

"Babies?" He said frowning. The idea of poopy diapers and crying did nothing for him. "Can she even get pregnant?"

Epiphany grabbed some clothes out of her drawer. "Of course, she's half human and he's still human."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm sending my sister to the slaughter."

She laughed. "Get over it. My girl hasn't been laid in a century and something tells me that Jason is just the man for the job."

He crinkled up his nose and Epiphany laughed loudly as she went into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, Epiphany finished up her spells and incantations and then made her way to Elizabeth's room and ran a hot bath. She poured the liquid inside and then saved the rest for Jason. She wasn't as powerful as Elizabeth by any means, but her relatives had taught her well.

She gave Johnny the potion and he slipped inside of Jason's room and went into his bathroom and repeated what Epiphany had done. The liquid would only create a sacred space and enhance what they were already feeling.

As he left the room, the occupants began to stir.

"Something smells just lovely." She said sitting up.

Epiphany opened the door to the room. "Follow me."

Liz looked over at Jason. "I'll be back."

He nodded and then watched her leave as Johnny entered the room.

"I ran you a hot bath. You should go soak. It will be good for your muscles."

Jason watched him leave and then got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. It did smell very good in there and he slipped into it and groaned at how wonderful it felt.

Elizabeth did the same. The bath was heavenly and she knew instantly that Epiphany had put something in the water and wondered what she was up to. But it felt so good that she just closed her eyes and relaxed.

About a half hour later, Epiphany interrupted again. Her and Johnny had placed the candles around the room and lit them. There were rose pedals sprinkled over the comforter and the room smelled so good that Johnny shuddered. "Damn Epiphany, that shit is potent."

Epiphany laughed and winked at him.

"I think we should go back to your room." He said wickedly.

"You couldn't handle this O'Brien." She said trying not grin but she finally broke out into a wide smile and they both laughed.

"Let's get the hell out of here before I forget my place and have my way you." He said with his sexiest voice rendering her speechless.

Johnny looked ridiculously hot. His green eyes turned a little darker and Epiphany felt a shudder go through her body. "I really must have outdone myself this time." She muttered before grabbing him and pushing him towards the door. "You wouldn't survive me O'Brien. You need a few more centuries of practice."

"You underestimate me Piph."

"Uh huh." She said shutting Elizabeth's door.

He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "Maybe, you're just scared to go there. Maybe it's you who can't handle this." He said saucily.

Her mouth dropped open a little bit and Johnny seized the moment and kissed her senseless. Pulling back, he smirked before letting her go. "Never underestimate me again." He said; his voice low and raspy.

She didn't move and watched while he walked into Jason's room. He smiled as he slightly cracked Jason's bathroom door. "Elizabeth is waiting for you next door."

"Thanks." Jason said softly.

"I hope you're well rested." Johnny said chuckling. He whistled as he walked out. They both had no idea what was in store for them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put some lotion on her body and then slipped on the lingerie that Epiphany had left for her. It was a little more risqué then she was used to but it was beautiful and the silk felt nice on her skin. She went into the bedroom and gasped as she took it all in and then blushed realizing the intention.

She sat on the bed and took in the fragrance in the air and immediately recognized it and was stunned. Her door opened and a shirtless Jason entered. He had on silk pajama bottoms and she could feel a jolt go through her body as he walked closer and she cursed Epiphany under her breath for her machinations.

"You look delectable." Jason said huskily as he perused her body making Liz shudder.

She couldn't even speak she was so overcome with want. And she wasn't the only one. Jason was practically coming out of his skin.

She cleared her throat. "I'm afraid Epiphany did something to further enhance our senses."

He slightly smiled and placed his hands on the bed and leaned over her. "It wasn't necessary but it does feel nice. I have no problems with wanting to ravish you all on my own."

She trembled again and then flicked her hand in the air. "They won't be able to hear us or get into the room. So, I'm afraid you'll be at my mercy." She said wickedly.

Jason looked at her almost menacingly. "I'll look forward to every second."

Elizabeth had Jason lying on his back so fast that he was stunned. Her mouth quickly met his and he grabbed her hips as she passionately possessed his mouth. And when she kissed down the column of his throat, Jason moaned loudly as her tongue flicked against his skin and then her succulent lips brushed across his nipple making him tremble.

"Your body is so beautiful." She said as she licked and sucked her way down his chest. She moaned as continued to taste him.

"Elizabeth…" He murmured as she quickly removed his pants and lightly touched his erection.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she began to lick him. Her tongue swirled around his tip and then flicked against his ridge and Jason sucked in his breath. She looked up at him as she started to pump him and the little minx smirked and then fully took him into her mouth.

Grabbing her hair, Jason started to pant and cry out as she devoured him. His hips lifted as he began to lightly thrust and Liz took it all in. It was too much. He had to stop her. Reaching down he pulled her up. "My turn." He said quickly flipping her over before sucking on her plump lower lip.

Her body swirled with passion as Jason began to kiss every inch of her of her neck and then breasts. Every swipe of his tongue sent her into a frenzy. He nibbled and sucked making her call out his name as his lips traveled down her body and finally found her swollen clit. Elizabeth felt like she was drowning in ecstasy. Her body hummed and it was not long before she shattered beneath his mouth, yelling out his name. And then Jason quickly was on top of her, kissing her arduously as his hips undulated, brushing his staff against her center.

"If I'm too rough.." He started to say before she interrupted.

"You won't hurt me. I like it rough." She said with a blush.

Amusement flickered in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with lust. His hips snapped and he drove himself into her tight center as they both moaned loudly. The pleasure he felt trapped between her slick walls was almost overwhelming.

"Jason move." She growled.

She heard him curse under his breath and then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed home again taking her breath away. And then it was on. Every time he slammed into her, Liz used her power to thrust upwards and they were both lost as they settled into the demanding rhythm. Jason's mouth crushed down onto hers and they practically inhaled each other.

"Oh God. I'm going to cum." She said throwing her head back as Jason picked up the pace. She lurched forward, her head buried into the crevice of his neck as he pounded into her and right before she came, her mouth dropped opened and she barely brushed her canine teeth over his skin sending a shiver throughout his body that signaled the end of the road.

"Elizabeth." He yelled.

"Close your eyes." She said as her mouth enveloped his and they both came hard and a blinding bright light filled the room until they both were completely spent.

Jason finally was able to speak. "What was that?"

"That was the power of our union Jason. Our connection is very combustible." She said softly before he turned and pulled her onto his chest.

"Why is that exactly?" Jason asked.

"It's the prophecy. It foretold of someone like me and a mortal coming together to defeat evil forces. There was a bright light mentioned that we could use to fight. Supposedly we'll know when the time is right. We think that at the right moment, we need to come together and when we do, our bond will create the light and it will somehow defeat everyone."

Jason nodded. "Suppose I wasn't the one?"

Liz grinned. "Then I guess I'd have to kick you out of my bed and give you to Claudia."

He gave her a look. "Damn."

She chuckled. "All I know is that I'm glad it was you Jason. I didn't think it was possible to feel this strongly about another person so quickly."

She looked sad for a second and he brushed her hair back and kissed her softly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I can say goodbye. You already have my heart." She said softly as a tear flowed down her face.

"Why would you ever have to leave me?"

"We don't know what will happen in battle. You could be killed. You're still human Jason. It's already breaking my heart worrying that I will lose you." She said crying.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Elizabeth. We'll figure out a way. Right now, I just want to focus on our bond and further strengthening it. We'll get through this battle and then we'll talk about this again okay? Can you hold off thinking about it until then?"

As far as Jason was concerned, he would be with her one way or another. He just wasn't sure which option he wanted to choose.

She looked up at him and whispered. "Yes."

Jason kissed her gently and then slowly deepened it before pouring his heart and soul into it. He wanted to show her how deeply he felt and that he too was crazy about her. And Liz accepted it and soon they were making love again. This time Elizabeth took complete control and rocked his world. They couldn't get enough of each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia tentatively walked up to the breakfast table and sat down. She had been avoiding coming in contact with anyone since she had screwed up with Jason. The pain from the binding spell was excruciating and her body still ached.

Stefan looked up at her for a second and then back down at his paper. Not all the inhabitants of the house ate food. Stefan liked steak; that and the blood (synthetic or real) kept up his strength. Francis like mainly meat as well but he'd eat practically anything. But the full vampires did not partake of food.

Claudia was handed a synthetic blood cocktail and she drank it.

Francis finally broke the silence. "Claudia, we're not going to ask you to leave."

She looked up at him. "I'm glad. It won't happen again."

Johnny looked up from his computer and held her gaze. "We need your strength. So as long as you're willing to fight and follow the house rules, you can stay."

Claudia was extremely powerful. She would have no problem defending them against wolves and other vampires.

Elizabeth and Jason walked towards the table. Tammy looked up at her and nodded and then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Johnny said smirking.

Liz sat down and Stefan poured them some orange juice.

Claudia felt mortified. She looked over them. "I'm sorry for my behavior. Hopefully, we can move on from it."

Elizabeth wasn't very happy with Claudia but she also knew of her importance. "Just don't let it happen again or I won't hold back."

"Understood."

She spoke to her silently. "I mean it Claudia. If you think the pain you were in the other night hurt badly, you haven't seen me at full power. Don't fuck with me again."

Claudia nodded and looked away.

"Who's coming today?" Jason asked.

Francis smiled. "Some of the coven."

Liz grinned. She was actually looking forward to seeing some of her fellow witches.

Epiphany walked into the room. "Good morning." She said sitting down at the table ignoring Johnny's grin. "When is the Queen stopping by?"

Liz groaned and Stefan chuckled.

"She'll be here briefly either today or tomorrow." He said smirking. Helena was definitely not everyone's cup of tea.

"Jason, are you up for some sparring?" Johnny asked.

"Sure."

He had already finished eating and felt no ill effects from Claudia's attack. They all got up and went into the ballroom.


	8. Chapter 8 – Something Witchy

A/N – Thanks to those taking the time to comment. I appreciate it. * cksnoopy – Thanks! Glad you liked Piph/Johnny * 999shotgun – Thanks! * jloalso; tealdragon – Thanks!

A/N – Thanks for those taking the time to comment! – Glad you liked the lovin!

Chapter 8 – Something Witchy

Epiphany pulled Jason aside. "He's very fast. He'll buzz around you and drive you nuts."

Jason chuckled. "Any tips?"

"You will have to use your senses to predict his next move. He's fast and shifty. Don't let him piss you off. Keep your focus."

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

Jason and Johnny walked to the middle of the floor.

"Vampires are fast. They will try to disorient you and keep striking. You are fast too. Use that to dodge. Tune in to your surrounding environment. Listen closely and you will hear and sense where they are coming from. It might take some time, but once you can do this, it will help you defend yourself." Liz explained.

Johnny began to dart around and Jason was clumsy at first. He kept trying to track Johnny with eyes and as a result got knocked on his ass a few times.

He stood up and tried to contain his annoyance. Closing his eyes, he listened and focused in on Johnny's movements. After two attempts, his fist finally made contact with Johnny's jaw and he went down much to Jason's delight.

Johnny shook it off and stood up. "Lucky shot."

Jason glared at him.

"Again." Stefan yelled.

This time Jason's fist promptly found Johnny.

Someone clapped near the door and everyone turned around. "Well done."

Liz grinned. "Skye." She said running towards her.

Skye grinned and hugged her back. "It's so good to see you old friend."

"It's wonderful to see you as well."

"Who is the hunk?" She asked watching Jason quickly swallow a bottle of water.

Liz blushed. "Jason."

Skye chuckled. "Your Jason is nice on the eyes." She said smiling. "And strangely a human…"

"I have a lot to fill you in on."

Anna walked into the room. "Hello gorgeous."

Liz squealed and hugged Anna tightly. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

Anna leaned over and whispered so only Skye and Liz could hear. "I think she got laid. Look at her. She's glowing."

Liz blushed deep red and Skye laughed loudly.

Lorenzo walked in.

"Lo." Liz said giving him a big hug.

"Hello gorgeous." He said smiling.

Jason bristled at the kiss Lorenzo planted on Liz's cheek.

Lorenzo looked over at him. "Who's the hot head?"

Liz blushed again. "That's Jason. He's Emily's brother."

Lo grinned. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Okay really, are you guys going to tease me from here on out."

Skye chuckled. "Probably."

"Defintely." Anna said.

Francis and Johnny walked over and greeted them. Jason sat down not sure if he should intrude.

"They are all witches." Stefan said sitting down next to Jason. "Lorenzo is with Skye."

"I see. And what is Anna to you?" Jason asked, noticing that Stefan hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

Stefan chuckled. "She's just my biggest crush."

Jason smiled. "Is she single?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Stefan sighed. "I'm a vampire and a werewolf. It would be dangerous for me to be with a witch. I could hurt her."

"So you just crush on her from afar? I thought you had more balls than that."

Stefan growled. "Just because you like to live dangerously doesn't mean the rest of us do."

In his opinion, Anna was too good for him anyway.

Jason smiled. "Elizabeth and I will make it work. Sure it's not conventional but sometimes you can't help who you love."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "There is where we disagree. Love is choice."

Everyone walked towards them. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Skye, Anna, and Lorenzo."

Jason stood up and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"They will be helping us with protection." Liz said.

"We will be at the church while the battle is taking place." Anna said.

"Isn't that dangerous for you?" Jason asked.

Anna smiled. "We'll be fine. I'm more worried about Emily."

Jax and Jerry walked into the room. Anna smiled at them warmly. "It's so good to see you both." She said giving each a hug.

Skye did the same and Lorenzo shook their hands.

"We put your things in your rooms." Jerry said. "Would you like to see the lab?"

Epiphany stood up. "I'll take them."

Skye smiled at her. "You can but I will need you to tell me what's in that balm."

Epiphany grinned. "You wish."

Liz smiled as she watched them walk away. Jason kissed her on the forehead.

"Tomorrow you get to play with guns." She said chuckling as Jason's eyes grew big. "I figured you like that."

Francis smiled. "Believe it or not, Lorenzo is a weapons specialist. He's created some new toys and is eager to share them with us."

Jason's mouth quirked into a slight smile. "I'll look forward to that."

"Men…." Liz said rolling her eyes. "I'll be in the lab."

Jason watched her walk away and was brought back by Francis's voice. "That is my sister you know."

Jason's eyes snapped to Francis to see if he was angry but the man had a smirk on his face. "Let's get back to work."

Francis nodded and Jason took his position again and waited for Johnny to begin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner that night was a lively affair. The vampires joined the fun and drank wine while they listened to one crazy story after another.

"Oh, by the way, Sasha has teamed up with Liesl and Britta to go up against us." Skye said before eating a piece of garlic bread.

Liz rolled her eyes. That really didn't surprise her. Liesl Obrecht hated Elizabeth. It was more born out of jealousy more than anything else. Britta never went against her mother and Sasha Donev would do anything for money and prestige. Even though they weren't as powerful as Elizabeth, their power together would definitely pack a punch and at least keep them all on their toes. "They'll be pretty busy with the fight. If we separate them, then we should have no problem isolating them."

Anna agreed. "I'll take Liesl. I owe the bitch one."

Skye chuckled. "Sasha is mine. She definitely needs to be taken down a notch or two."

Lorenzo sighed. "You're giving me the brat?"

Liz grinned. "You can pretend she's someone else."

Lo rolled his eyes. "I'll come up with something exceptionally wicked to do away with her."

"I'm sure you will." Skye said winking at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jason asked curiously.

Skye smiled. "I don't think we've ever met but I have had tea at the mansion with Lila before."

Even though Jason had mostly stayed away from the mansion, he vaguely remembered seeing a picture of Skye on one of his visits with his grandmother. And he kind of remembered seeing her at Edward's funeral. He had died of a heart attack almost three years ago.

"The Spencers have also announced their allegiance with the other side." Lorenzo said.

Jason noted that Elizabeth reacted to that statement and wondered why.

Francis growled. "I will take much pleasure in annihilating them."

"From what I understand, Laura fought him on it but with Lulu, Lucky, and Luke firmly voting against her, she had no choice." Anna said.

Jerry watched Liz grow very still. He knew she was trying not to lash out in anger.

Lorenzo was aware too but Elizabeth needed to get used to the idea so she knew what she was getting herself into. "Lucky plans on having you bound so that he can take you back to their compound and keep you as a prisoner."

Liz's eyes started to change color startling everyone but she quickly got it under control and stood up so fast that her chair fell backwards. "I have to go." She said rushing off.

Jason stood up.

"She'll probably go to the roof." Francis said.

"Thank you." He said rushing off after her.

Skye sighed. "He needs to know."

"I'm not sure of that. If he's distracted by his need to hurt Lucky, then that won't be a good thing." Jerry said.

"He'll have to learn to harness his anger. We don't have time for that." Lorenzo said.

Anna cleared his throat. "I'll work with him on it tonight."

Tammy walked into the room. "Will anyone want dessert?"

The witch's hands went up and Tammy smiled. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked onto the roof. There was a slight breeze Elizabeth's hair back and he could feel the fury bouncing off of her in waves. In fact, it surprised him so much that he had stopped his forward movement and just watched her silently.

"I won't hurt you." She said after a moment of silence.

"I was just giving you space." He said softly.

She turned around and the color of her eyes almost made him take a step backward. They were dark, almost black. "I guess you want to know what is making me so angry."

"I'm curious but my needs are not important right now. You don't have to tell me anything. I just wanted to be here for you."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I can't be calm right now so just stand there."

He watched her pace back and forth.

"My mother was bitten while she was pregnant with me and that is how I was infected as they say. My father was unfortunately killed. She hid me for a long time and then began to train me to hide my other side. I became very adept at doing so. We moved to a new village to start fresh when I was a teen. I liked it there and fit in well. I met Lucky and we became friends and that developed into a courtship. Luke and Laura welcomed me into their family and we used to go on adventures. I had a lot of fun with them. We received word that the vampires were coming from someone who had escaped from a nearby village. During my teen years, I had joined a coven and because I had natural skills, I excelled rather quickly. The head priestess was powerful and she mentored me. I even got to go with her when she met with other covens and they were eager to teach me as well.

One day, Lucky hid in the woods and then followed me. When he saw me meeting with the other witches, he was very angry. He went back to the village and told his father and he spread the word. They grabbed my mother who obviously revealed herself when she tried to fight them and Luke beheaded her. Sensing something was wrong, I ran back just in time to see her burn. I was furious and for the first time, I wanted to kill them. My anger was explosive. I hurt a few of them but didn't get a chance to really do any damage before the vampires descended. It was chaos. One of the vampires noticed me and realized I was a hybrid. He was angry. Back then, hybrids were not common or accepted. They were a bad omen. He attacked me and that is when Francis saved me. I didn't know it was Francis because he was in wolf form. But, I followed him to safety because I had no other choice." She said with much displeasure..

"So Lucky betrayed you and his family are now vampires."

Liz nodded. "Yes. I have never encountered them in that form though. Lucky has never stopped looking for me."

"Does he hate you?"

"From what I've been told it's a mixture of hate and want. He blames me for everything that happened in the village that day. We were never together sexually. I think he wants to punish me by making that happen. If it were up to him, I would be his slave." She said as her eyes flickered with anger.

The bile was building in Jason's stomach. There was no way in hell that he would allow Lucky to harm Elizabeth.

Suddenly, she was standing in front of him touching his face; trying to calm them both. "I don't want you to worry about Lucky. You need to focus on Emily."

"She's right." Anna said walking towards them. "Harness your anger. Use it to keep Emily safe. If you're distracted, it could end up costing you. We need your fighting abilities Jason."

He let out a deep breath. It was hard for him to not want to seek revenge for her. "I'll try."

"No Jason, you must not try. You must do. There are far greater evils than the Spencers out there."

"Like who?"

Helena suddenly appeared at their side. "Did someone mention evil?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to make an entrance at precisely the right moment."

Helena grinned. "It's my specialty. I take it you have informed Jason about that insipid little tripe Lucky." She said spitting out his name like it was toxic.

"I know and one way or another, he will be dead by the end of this." Jason said harshly.

"Good. The Spencers are a blight on society. You'll get no argument from me." Helena said.

She walked around Jason and Liz. "Well…well Elizabeth I didn't think you had it in you." She said laughing.

"How do you know?" Jason asked curiously.

"I could smell your power from the moment that I entered the property. This is rather interesting. You always fought so fairly."

"This isn't the time. I will do anything to prevent Emily's turning." Liz said.

"Indeed." Helena said smiling. "Was sleeping with him a part of your plan too?"

Liz gasped.

"We are all aware of the prophecy my dear. You needed to see if he was the one."

"I already knew he was the one." Elizabeth said firmly. "Maybe you should worry less about who I'm sleeping with and make sure you are prepared instead. Luke will want to see you dead."

Helena made a sound. "Please. Luke is no match for me. He never has been. Mark my word that he will not make it to sunrise. I will see to it."

"Now who is being distracted?" Anna asked. "Just make sure that your Luke hate doesn't totally divert you from our goal."

"Well, he has to die so I don't see how me being the one to smite him will make a difference."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You and I both know how ridiculous you and Luke can get. Keep the dialogue and games down and just kill the asshole if you want. We don't have time for big productions."

Helena sighed. "Fine, as long as it ends with his death, I will happy."


	9. Chapter 9 – Thick as Thieves

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sashahailee – Thank you so much! * lrobinson01 – Thanks! * doralupin – Thank you! * Virgy15 – Thanks! * Guest lol so do I * Dreamlover – Thanks! * ilovedana – Thank you!

Chapter 9 – Thick as Thieves

Suddenly, Helena grabbed Elizabeth and held a dagger against her neck.

"Helena, what the hell are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Elizabeth will make great bait don't you think?" She asked wickedly.

Jason growled under his breath and Helena smiled as his muscles ticked and rippled under his shirt.

"He is simply scrumptious. Not only would his blood taste sweet, but that body is just made for sin." She said leering at him. "Elizabeth, how did you ever let him out of your bed?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Put the knife down you old hag before I'm forced to hurt you."

Helena laughed loudly. "You forget I know your tricks."

Jason looked down right predatory. He looked at Elizabeth for a moment and she silently said, "Now."

Jason moved towards them fast as Elizabeth made the knife disappear and Helena suddenly shaped shifted and turned into a bat; flying towards the door before changing back.

"Bravo." She said clapping.

Jason protectively pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"You two work well together." Helena said grinning.

Liz's eyes narrowed. "That was a test?"

Anna nodded. "Sorry Elizabeth but we needed the element of surprise. We wanted to see what you two would do."

Jason tried to contain his rage. Elizabeth turned to him and held his face. "Breathe deeply."

He nodded and quickly began to calm himself.

Helena studied them. They were a formidable pair. She only wondered what would happen to Elizabeth if Jason died.

Elizabeth spun around and looked at her. Silently, she said, "He will not die."

Helena sighed. "Elizabeth, don't be foolish. You know this is probably not going to end well."

"I can't think about that. There would be no way to prepare for that and I just can't go there."

Anna and Jason realized they were using telepathy.

Helena walked towards her and Jason tightened his grip around Elizabeth's waist. She touched Elizabeth's face and looked deep into her eyes. "When I lost Irina at the hands of Luke, I admit, I went a little crazy and caused a lot of damage. You were the one who confronted me and pulled me back from the edge. For that, I will always be grateful. I would not have survived if I had continued on the path I was walking. I know I'm not known for my compassion, but if death should befall him, I will do my best to be there for you."

Elizabeth swallowed hard. She was not used to this side of Helena but she did appreciate the gesture. "Thank you." She said aloud.

Helena's eyes drifted to Jason. "Take care of her. She is a rarity after all."

Jason nodded.

Helena turned to go back inside.

"What? You're not going to fly away dramatically?" Anna asked.

Helena grinned. "I don't like to be a bat. It makes me perspire. And you know how much I don't like to sweat. I pay people for that."

Anna laughed loudly as Helena disappeared into the stairwell.

"I need a drink." Jason said.

Anna grinned. "Come on. I'll join you."

They went back inside and made their way back to the dining room. After they had a drink, Anna worked with Jason explaining how to better utilize his energy and how to inflict the most damage. Jason was a good student. He listened closely and caught on quickly. In the end, Anna was very pleased with his progress.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke up and quickly took a shower and got dressed as an amused Elizabeth watched him from the bed.

"What?" He asked as he slipped on some sneakers.

She smiled. "You are so excited. Should I be jealous of your love of guns?"

He smirked and walked over to the bed. "There is nothing I'd love more than you."

Liz gasped. "Jason…"

He put his finger over her lips. "I know it's soon. You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel. This connection we have is so deep and strong. I honestly think I knew I would love you from the moment I saw you. I don't want to fight it. We are stronger if we don't."

She kissed him passionately before pulling back. "I love you too Jason with all of my heart."

He kissed her again.

"I would have thrown in my soul but I probably only have half of one so I didn't think that sounded very romantic."

Jason laughed loudly. "I'll see you later my love. Tonight, I plan on showing you just how much I love you."

Liz shivered. "I'll look forward to that."

She watched him walk out and then fell back against the pillows. Her conversation with Helena filtered through her head and she was deep in thought when Epiphany walked into the room.

"What's on your mind? I could hear you thinking from the hallway." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"Helena."

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "What did that old bat say?"

Liz smirked. "Actually, she was very nice."

Epiphany made a face which made Liz laugh.

"Seriously, she was worried about me should something happen to Jason."

Epiphany sighed. "To be honest, I'm worried for you too. Your connection with Jason is the strongest I've ever seen."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I can't lose him Epiphany."

She wiped a tear from Elizabeth's face. "You'll always have a piece of Jason with you no matter what happens." She meant that in more ways than one because she was convinced that Elizabeth hadn't even though of the fact that she could be pregnant. None of them ever entertained such thoughts or knew if it was truly possible. But Epiphany had a feeling that Elizabeth would be with child before the battle began. She had already begun working on a protection spell for the baby just in case.

"I just can't go there. He means everything to me. I've waited a long time for him."

Epiphany gave her a big hug.

"So why were you really coming to my room?"

"Lila is on her way to check on Jason. It's been a week already."

Liz smiled. "Oh good. I'll make sure Tammy prepares her favorite tea."

Epiphany chuckled. "Go take a shower and I'll go talk to Tammy."

Liz scrambled out of bed. "By the way, what's going on with you and Johnny? He's been looking at you funny and staring."

Epiphany didn't answer which was freaking Liz out a little bit.

"Epiphany are you and Johnny…..doing it?"

That stunned Epiphany right out of her haze. "What? No."

Liz laughed loudly. "Oh my God, you have the hots for Johnny freaking O'Brien."

"God help me." She said sinking onto the bed. "I don't know what happened. He just keeps brushing up against me and touching me. He kissed me Elizabeth and it was toe curling."

Liz was shocked. "I knew you two flirted but I thought it was all fun and games. What the hell changed?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was that stupid potion I conjured up for you and Jason."

Liz smirked. "That's what you get."

Epiphany rolled her eyes.

"So, what's the problem? Why are you holding back?"

Liz had known Epiphany for a long time and she wasn't a shy woman. She took what she wanted and due to her personality, lots of vampires were interested in her.

"It's hard to take him seriously. Besides, I am not Johnny's normal type."

Liz sighed. "Johnny has always revered you. You are beautiful inside and out Epiphany. And Johnny's a good man and he's hot. Besides, you keep him in line better than anyone I know."

Epiphany chuckled. "I'll think about it."

Liz smiled. "Good. Now, I have to go get dressed."

Epiphany watched her walk into the bathroom. A talk with Johnny was long overdue.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis escorted Lila inside the castle and took her into the room she had been in before. Even in the daylight, it was dark to protect some of the other vampires visiting. She took a seat and Skye walked into the room. "Lila, it's so good to see you." She said enveloping the older woman in her arms.

Lila grinned. "You still look beautiful. How are things going with Lorenzo?"

Skye blushed. "We are doing very well."

"Did I hear my name?"

Lila stood up and hugged Lorenzo. "And you are still handsome as ever."

Lorenzo smiled. "You are good for my ego. Please sit." He said as they all got comfortable.

"I'm so glad that you will be helping Elizabeth. I worry about her. This battle is a great undertaking."

"She is doing well Lila. Her bond with Jason is extraordinary considering they have known each other for such a small amount of time."

Lila smiled. "That makes me very happy. Time is what you make of it. I've always wanted Jason to know what true love feels like. He has been such a tortured soul."

Skye nodded. "They are very good for each other. He's very protective of her."

They were interrupted by Jason walking into the room. They were just about to begin his ballistic training but he wanted to come see Lila first. "Grandmother." He said hugging her gently. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I know you're busy but please sit with me. There's something I need to tell you and I know you won't like it."

"Perhaps Elizabeth should be here for this." Skye said knowing that she would be able to calm the beast.

On cue, Liz walked inside. "Lila, I was so excited when Epiphany told me you were on your way." They hugged and Liz sat on the other side of her.

"It's wonderful to see you too dear. I hear you are taking wonderful care of my grandson."

Liz blushed which made Jason smiled.

"Ah, love is so beautiful. I'm glad that you two found each other." Lila said grabbing both their hands.

"So, what is this about?" Jason asked curiously.

"It's about Emily." Lila said softly. "Jason, please try to keep calm."

Jason stood up and walked across from her. "If you're going to say something that will make me mad, I'd rather not be next to you when you do."

Liz stood up and stood next to him and held his hand.

Lila took a sip of her tea that Francis had stealthily delivered and then looked up at them. "Jason, Emily is falling for someone that you don't approve of."

Jason thought for a moment. "Please don't tell me it's Sonny."

Lila made a face. "Oh God no. But, I'm afraid that you will probably feel the same as if it was. I'm only telling you this because you need to get your feelings in check before you see him again."

Jason frowned and thought for a moment. "Who is it?"

"Nikolas Cassadine."

Jason growled and his body shook with anger. "What the hell is Nikolas doing around Emily?"

"She needed protection so I asked Nikolas to befriend her." Lila said.

"He's a vampire." Jason yelled.

"Jason Morgan. Don't you yell at me." Lila said sternly. "I will do whatever it takes to protect Emily. Nikolas, John, and Cody have been taking turns watching over her and they've been doing a great job."

"Cody?"

"Yes, he's part of Shawn's clan." Lila said. "They have all made sure that no harm came to her. Emily took a liking to Nikolas right away and I believe he feels the same way. He has never acted on it and is always the perfect gentleman."

The thought of Nikolas touching his sister had started to make Jason's blood boil again. Liz turned and placed her hands on his chest. "Jason, you need to calm down. You can't hurt Nikolas. We need him. Emily will go to the ball with him and then he will bring her back here."

Jason closed his eyes and quickly checked himself. "I will try to refrain from killing Nikolas at least until after this is over."

Lila clucked her tongue. "Jason Morgan, you let Nikolas and Emily work out whatever is between them. You get no say." She said firmly.

Jason muttered under his breath making Skye and Liz grin.

"I guess if I ever have to give him any bad news, I'll have to let you deliver it." Liz said smiling.

Lila chuckled. "I would do so gladly. But you know Jason is mush when it comes to you."

"Mush?" Jason said frowning. "Thanks for destroying my rep with one word."

Lila laughed. "Come here and sit next to me. I know you'd never hurt me Jason."

He said next to her and put his arm around her. "You're right. I wouldn't. I love you Lila and for you, I will try to get along with the Cassadines." He said as if it pained him.

She grinned. "Thank you my dear. I love you too."

She looked up and Liz, Skye, and Lorenzo were pretending to cry. Lila laughed loudly. "Oh, it's so nice being here today. Francis has visited me several time to have tea but I do miss your company."

Liz was surprised. "Francis has?"

"Yes dear. He is a wonderful man. You really need to find him someone special."

Liz grinned. "To be honest, he has a crush on Anna."

Skye's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. But he has never even admitted it to me. I found out by accidentally reading his thoughts one day."

Skye looked at Lila and they both smiled. "We need to make that happen."

"Has Anna ever shown any interest?"

Skye sighed. "Anna doesn't allow herself to even think about that. After Robert and Robin died, she has never sought love again."

Liz had met the three witches almost a century ago. They were powerful enough that they had conjured an immortality spell. Anna had stopped her aging process at thirty-six. She was a beautiful woman but never again wanted to go through the pain of losing someone.

"Whatever you are planning, no love spells." Liz said firmly. "I will not allow that for my brother or Anna. They have a right to love purely."

Skye nodded. "Okay. We'll just throw them together as often as we can. Your brother is a handsome man and very caring. They would be great together."

Liz smiled. "I love Anna and it would be nice to see her allow herself some happiness."

Lila smiled too.

"There is something you all need to know though." Liz said somberly. "Stefan fancies Anna as well."

Skye was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, but he has convinced himself that his hybrid nature would not make a suitable companion for her."

Lorenzo sighed. "He's probably right."

"If Francis makes a move, it might prompt Stefan to change his mind. He could really hurt Francis." Skye said.

Liz agreed. "I wouldn't allow that to happen."

A few minutes later Anna walked into the room and grinned when she saw Lila. "Lila Quartermaine, I'm so happy to see you." She said kissing her on both cheeks.

"You are a beautiful sight for sore eyes. Can you sit with me?"

Skye had brought Anna and Lorenzo with her a few times when she visited. The three didn't like to stray too far from each other.

Anna looked over at Jason. "I actually came to fetch Jason. We were about to start a training session. Would it be okay if I came over for tea tomorrow?"

Lila grinned. "I would love that. Francis can bring you by."

Anna smiled. "I can't wait."

Jason stood up and gave his grandmother a kiss. "I'll see you soon. Behave yourself."

Lila chuckled. "Behaving is no fun Jason."

Jason grinned and followed Anna out of the room.

"I am going to take great pleasure in watching them fall in love." Lila said gripping her teacup.

"Me too." Skye said smiling. She would talk to Epiphany about strategy later.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bonding

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still into the story and enjoying the couples and friendship!

Chapter 10 - Bonding

Everyone ventured out to the barn. There were several targets set up.

Anna handed Jason a weapon. "The bullets in this gun are made to do maximum damage to werewolves. You need to shoot them in the heart or brain in order to kill them. Once the hollow tip bullet enters their bodies, it will shatter and silver will be dispelled in all directions."

Jason took the gun and quickly shot it at a few targets. He liked the feel of it in his hands.

"If you hit a vampire with it, they will be slowed down but it won't kill them. Use their incapacity wisely and behead them before they can recover."

Jason nodded.

"If you are attacked by a witch, weapons may not work because they will be protected." She warned.

"Then how will I defend myself?"

Anna smiled. "We're going to give you a special amulet to wear. It will repel any spell that is cast onto you. Any humans we are trying to protect will be wearing one as well. Nikolas has already given one to your sister."

Jason relaxed a little. Being an enforcer was so much easier than this. There were too many variables and it was a bit overwhelming. "How do I tell the good from the bad?"

Epiphany smiled. "I'm glad you asked. We will all be marked. Elizabeth created a talisman. The pattern will be basically like a stamp on all our chests and backs no matter what form we are in. I will show it to you later."

Jason nodded. "I hope I can remember all of this."

"We will go over it as much as we can."

Anna held out a strange silver ball."If for some reason you get attacked by several werewolves at once, pull this ball out and a pulse of energy will render them paralyzed—temporarily. Move quickly and kill as many as you can before it wears off. You won't have a lot of time."

"Care to play a little paintball?" Anna asked with a smile.

Jason shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Johnny handed him a rifle.

"This will help you practice your aim."

Jason watched Stefan, Johnny, Shawn, and Francis spread out around the room.

"Stefan and Johnny are the bad guys. Francis and Shawn are the good guys."

Jason nodded. "Ready."

The four men began to fight. They were fast and it was hard to keep up with who was who. Jason fired off several rounds of paint until Anna called out to stop.

The men froze. Shawn did have one mark on his leg but Jason's other shots hit the intended targets.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" Stefan asked.

"Seriously?" Jason said.

Epiphany chuckled. "Sometimes bad is good." She said wickedly.

Stefan smirked as Johnny rolled his eyes. The Irishman walked close to Epiphany and whispered. "By the way, I'm not fast at everything Piph and I definitely know how to be bad." He said as his voice softly caressed her ear. Feeling her shudder, he smirked and walked away.

"This time, we have the vamps." Anna said grinning.

Jason watched Elizabeth, Claudia, and two newcomers walked forward.

"Alexis and Diane?" Jason said incredulously.

"I am part Cassadine after all." Alexis said.

Diane smirked. "Oh come on Jason, you really need to start paying better attention. I've sprouted fangs several times while I was dealing with that idiot you call your partner."

Jason just shook his head.

"Alexis and Diane are bad. Elizabeth and Claudia are good."

Diane snorted at Claudia being good.

"Ready, go."

The woman began to clash. They were extremely fast and all dressed in black. They would slow briefly so Jason would get a brief glimpse. The talismans were brightly displayed on their clothing. He fired a few shots and then Anna called time.

He had gotten Claudia once but his other shots had accurately hit Alexis and Diane. And quite honestly, Jason meant to hit Claudia.

"Very good Jason." Anna said.

They moved off to the side and that is when Alexis heard Jerry speaking in her head.

"Meet me on the roof."

She looked around and then quietly slipped out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry watched her walk towards him. She smiled and held out her arms. "I missed you."

He hugged her tightly and then gave her a kiss. "How was Greece?"

"It was okay. I'm glad to be back."

Alexis was a free spirit. She liked to travel. Sometimes Jerry would accompany her but he tended to stick close to his brother. They came together when they could.

Jerry had met Alexis when he went back home to Australia. They had formed a friendship that later turned to love. She understood his commitment to Jax and Elizabeth and he understood her need to travel and explore.

"How is she?"

Jerry sighed. "Fine for now. They are now joined together. We just have to pray that they are able to use it to help us all. Please be careful Alexis. I may not be able to get to you."

She pressed her finger against his lips. "You really worry too much you know that? I'm a Cassadine. We like created war. Besides, the old bat won't let anything happen to me. We might fight a lot but she is sappy when it comes to family."

Jerry chuckled. "I can't help worrying. I would hate to have that exquisite body or face marred in any way."

"Never." She said before kissing him deeply. "Meet me at my house on the lake after all the kiddies have gone to bed."

He smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The sun had retreated and several enemies started to descend on the town.

Luke and Laura walked into the house they were occupying for the week.

"It's not quite up to our standards, but it will do." She said walking around for moment.

Lulu and Lucky ran inside. "When can we feed?"

Laura smiled. "Soon, but there will be some rules you'll need to abide by."

"What?" Lucky asked.

"First, no turning anyone. Make sure you drain their blood. We do not have time to deal with all the training and thirst. Second, make it look like they were killed by an animal or it was a mob hit. We have a week to go and we don't want law enforcement to become too wary. After Emily is turned, then you can be as wild as you want. In fact, maybe we should do most of our kills out of town." She said.

"We can dump them into the harbor." Lucky suggested.

"They could start surfacing though." Luke said. "Just use your judgment."

Laura grabbed Lulu's hand. "Let's go find a suitable place to work on our spells."

Luke sat down on a couch. "I know you want her Lucky, but you need to keep your temper in check."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "She's mine." He yelled.

"That goes without saying. But, you'll have to be patient." Luke said knowing that he was probably wasting his breath.

"I've waited this long haven't I?" He said angrily. He knew she was near.

"We have to be careful. I want this family in one piece at the end of this."

"And we will be." Lucky said. "And when we control both Emily and Elizabeth, we will be unstoppable."

Luke smiled. "I like the sound of that cowboy."

Lucky smiled. "I knew you would."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila ate dinner with everyone and then Francis took her home. In two days, she would leave the state. Nikolas was sending her away. She had mixed feelings about that considering she was leaving a lot of people behind she loved and cared about.

Francis noted her quietness. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Lila sighed. "I'm just worried about leaving."

"It's for the best. We need to make sure that you are safe. Emily will need you once this is finished."

"I'm glad that Alan and Monica are in Europe. Tracy finally agreed to accompany them."

"Where is Emily going to stay?"

Lila smiled. "I convinced her to stay on Spoon Island until the gala."

"That is good." Francis said quietly.

"Helena came to visit me."

Francis looked in his rear-view mirror. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She was on her best behavior. She is the one who convinced me to talk to Emily. We're all worried that something could go wrong beforehand."

"I need to ask you for a favor Francis."

He parked the car in front of the mansion and then got out and slid in next to her. "Go ahead."

"If anything should happen to me, don't let anyone step in and do magic or try to turn me. I am a firm believer in fate. I've lived a fantastic life and besides, my Edward is waiting for me on the other side."

Francis took her hand. "I don't even want to think of you leaving this earth anytime soon, but I promise you that I won't let anyone make you immortal."

She patted his hand. "Thank you."

He got her safely inside. "Remember, don't take the amulet off okay?"

She smiled. "I won't. Now you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Give love a chance again Francis. You won't be sorry this time." She said sweetly.

Francis nodded and sat in the car for a few minutes. He had grown very fond of Lila and hoped that nothing happened to her. It would be hard not to save her, but he always believed in a person's right to choose and she had firmly made her choice.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laughed as Jason chased her through the woods. He finally caught up to her and they fell to the ground in a heap in a pile of leaves.

"I let you catch up." Liz said playfully.

"You think?" Jason asked as he started to tickle her.

Liz laughed loudly for a minute and then flipped Jason onto his back. The moonlight slightly bathed their features and she lovingly gazed into his eyes. It would be so wonderful to have to stare at his beautiful face for eternity.

"I know that you are worried about me." He said.

"That I am."

"And I know I said we would talk about this after the fight is over. But, I was wrong." Jason said quietly.

Liz sighed. "There's a chance you could die."

"Yes, there is but I need you to know something. I've already made my choice."

She touched his face lovingly with her hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "If I live, then I want you and at the witches to make me immortal. We'll be more like each other that way."

"I would prefer that in the end actually."

"But if I'm hurt, I've already asked to be turned." He said firmly.

"Jason, I don't think you understand what that truly means."

He reached up and quieted her with his fingers. "What it truly means is that we will be together. If I have to be a vampire to do that…"

Elizabeth sighed. "You could also be a wolf you know."

Jason smirked. "I don't know why I hadn't considered that."

"I'm so sorry that you have to change to such a drastic degree in order to be with me." She said sadly.

"Elizabeth, I don't regret anything I've done up until this point. I don't feel like I'm giving anything up. In fact, I'm gaining everything and losing nothing."

"I love you so much." She said before leaning down and kissing him thoroughly. She could feel him start to harden beneath her and pulled back and smiled. "We are supposed to be gathering nightshade."

Jason grinned. "We can still gather it after I have my way with you."

"You're insatiable."

"It's because you're so damned irresistible." He said thrusting his hips up.

Her whole body shuddered. "I've never done it in the light of the moon." She said grinning as she swiveled her hips.

Jason growled. "Well you're about too. Will you be cold?"

She shook her head no and shrugged off her coat and then pulled her sweater off. Jason groaned because she wasn't wearing a bra and cupped her breasts with his hands as Elizabeth moaned.

"Pants….now." He grunted as she stood up and he quickly shrugged off his jacket and took off his t-shirt and pants.

She looked down at his glorious body and licked her lips and then pounced; slamming down onto his hard erection as Jason cried out as she smothered him. She started to move and he forced his eyes open to watch her breasts bounce in the moonlight. Her body was a beautiful sight to behold. She pounded him from above, going faster and faster as she yelled his name over and over. Jason was so close. "Elizabeth, I'm going to come." He said loudly as the friction continued to drive him mad.

She leaned forward so he'd rub against her more and then she moved with such speed that Jason thought She would break him half. And with one more forceful bounce, Elizabeth came hard. Her walls clenched him so tightly that Jason came with a roar, bathing her womb almost endlessly as Liz collapsed on top of him out of breath as her body shuddered and vibrated.

A few minutes later, they were finally able to speak. "That was so incredible." Jason said softly. "I think you broke me."

Liz laughed. "I can still firmly feel you inside of me. You are definitely not broken."

He grinned. "God I love you."

"I'll love you forever Jason Morgan."

His mouth found hers again and they kissed deeply.

"If we don't get up, I'm going to have to take you." He said with a voice so sexy Liz shuddered.

"We better get up or and find the nightshade or Epiphany will come looking for us."

Jason watched her stand up and took in her body for a moment before getting up and dressing. He took her hand and they wandered to a grove and Elizabeth carefully collected the belladonna and then they walked back to the castle.


	11. Chapter 11 – Opening Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Spencer love is overwhelming lol. Glad you liked Liason lovin'! * Virgy15 - lol

Chapter 11 – Opening Up

Francis walked out onto the roof. He saw Anna staring out into the distance and turned to go back.

"You don't have to leave on my account." She said turning to look at him.

Francis let out the breath he was holding. "I can come back later."

"Francis, it's fine. You're perfectly safe with me." She said smiling.

He smiled back and walked towards him.

She watched him closely. When she had visited Elizabeth a few months before, Francis wasn't around too much. But, she always admired him from afar.

"Something on your mind?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Francis, are you avoiding me?"

He diverted his eyes and Anna grinned. She swore she saw a reddish hue on his face.

"Why would you think that?" He asked bravely looking up.

"You always seem to disappear when I come around. I know you don't go far because I can sense you."

"I tend to hang back so Elizabeth can spend time with her friends."

"We don't mind having you around you know." She said softly. "I never thought of you as being shy before. It's refreshing after spending so many hours with cocky vampires."

Francis smiled. He loved how her face lit up when she smiled.

"I've been working on something for you."

Francis tilted his head. "What?"

She turned to face him more fully. "Elizabeth mentioned how painful it is for you when you turn."

Francis was surprised and didn't know what to say.

"So, I've been working on a spell. Do you think you would be open to trying it before the moon goes full?"

"That is very thoughtful of you Anna. Of course I would."

She let out the breath she was holding. "You've been the best big brother to her you know."

"I would give my life for hers."

Anna grabbed his hand and squeezed. "It's the anniversary of my family's death tomorrow." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

She wiped away a tear that had escaped. "Even though it happened long ago, you still wonder what it would have been like if they had survived. If I could go back and put that candle out, maybe…." She broke down and Francis pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed.

Stefan pulled back from the doorway and turned away. He hated that she blamed herself. It was a horrible thing to have to live with for eternity. He knew that Francis pined over Anna and if he could bring some happiness to her after so many years of pain, then Stefan would be happy for her.

Anna pulled back. "I'm so sorry." She said taking the handkerchief from Francis and blotting her wet face. "I cried all over your suit."

"Anna, I'm always here if you need a shoulder. I hope you know that. Just warn me next time and I'll throw on a raincoat or something."

She laughed loudly.

Francis smiled; glad that he could distract her for a moment.

"Elizabeth's lucky to have you. I think I need some chocolate. Will you accompany me?"

Francis nodded. "Of course."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky pulled a drunken Sam and Maxie into his side. The blonde really wasn't his type but he needed all the blood he could get to fuel up for the battle.

Sam fumbled with her keys and then the two women stumbled into her apartment. Lucky was almost salivating as he waited to ravish them. He spotted the bedroom door and pulled the women inside.

Maxie flopped onto it and held on as the room began to spin.

Sam grabbed Lucky's mouth and kissed him feverishly. Lucky moaned and ripped open her top and bra, roughly grabbing her breasts. He easily picked her up and laid her next to Maxie on the bed.

"Fuck me now." Sam begged.

"If you insist…" Lucky said grinning. "Close your eyes sweet Sam."

She closed her eyes and Lucky took off his pants and climbed over her. "This is probably going to hurt." He said before thrusting into her hard. Sam screamed but he buried it with his mouth as he pounded into her furiously. He moved to her neck and he licked it before sinking his teeth into it as Sam moaned loudly. And as he drained her blood, he continued to hammer into her relentlessly. Blood flowed freely from her neck. He had severed her jugular and she was quickly dying as she lightly gurgled and her hands fell away from him. He pulled back and sunk his teeth into one of her breasts before pulling back and licking his lips—so delicious.

He looked over at Maxie and grinned wickedly before pouncing on her. Her eyes fully opened but she couldn't focus. Lucky rammed himself inside of her and she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip a little too hard. Lucky saw the blood and he licked it as she moaned loudly. He sunk his teeth into her neck as he fed off of her and right before she took her last breath, he made one last mighty thrust and came hard yelling Elizabeth's name. After a minute of recovery, he pushed out of her and stood up admiring his handiwork before grabbing the gun that Sam had left on the dresser.

He shot both of them in the neck to cover the bite marks and then shot Sam in the chest. He was full and sated as he made his way to the bathroom and cleaned up. Looking in the mirror he smiled. "Elizabeth, I'm coming for you baby. I hope you're ready for me." He said before jumping into the shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth handed Epiphany the Belladona and then joined Jason in the hallway. "Listen, I need to speak to Johnny. I'll meet you back at the room.

He kissed her and then left her standing there lusting after him. She shuddered and then shook it off and knocked on Johnny's door.

"Come in." He said loudly.

She pushed the door open and smiled at her friend who was lounging in bed with a book. He watched her push the covers aside and slide in next to him.

He frowned. "Are you trying to get me killed? Where's Jason?"

Liz laughed. "He's in his room. I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Epiphany."

Johnny looked down at his book and marked it and then looked up at her. "You know don't you?"

She nodded. "I have to admit. I was a little surprised because I always thought you were just joking around."

Johnny ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm not sure when it happened but Epiphany just gets to you. She is always taking care of everyone and we've all spent a lot of time together."

"I don't want her to get hurt Johnny and that goes for you too. Make sure you're both on the same page. I just want you both happy."

"So you'd be okay with it?"

Liz smiled. "Hell yeah. Somebody needs to keep you in line O'Brien and I'm exhausted from doing it."

He grinned.

The door pushed open and Jason walked inside.

"Busted." Johnny said under his breath making Liz laugh loudly.

Jason flashed him a look. "Honey, why are you in bed with Johnny?"

Liz grinned. "Uh, he was keeping me warm?"

Jason's muscles ticked under his t-shirt. "Wrong answer."

"She was helping me break in the mattress?" Johnny said as seriously as he could.

Jason growled and walked towards the bed and grabbed Liz and hoisted her over his shoulder as she yelped.

"Jason Morgan." She said before smacking his butt.

"The only bed you're breaking in is ours." He said walking out into the hallway.

Johnny chuckled and grabbed his book. Tomorrow, he would start wooing Epiphany.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, everyone met for breakfast.

Claudia slid next to Johnny. "I got some news this morning from John."

"What happened?"

"The bodies of Sam McCall and Maxie Jones were found at Sam's apartment."

Jason looked up.

"Someone shot them but John thinks it was a cover up. Shawn saw Lucky at Jake's with them."

"That would explain why I had twenty messages this morning." Jason said.

"He had sex with both of them before he murdered them. Apparently, Sam's own gun was used to kill them. It had a silencer on it so there was only one thing the neighbors really heard." She said softly.

"What?" Liz asked. "It's okay Claudia."

"He yelled your name at one point."

Jason growled. "Son of a bitch."

Liz sighed. "We'll need to come up with a strategy for dealing with the Spencers. They are going to want to control Emily."

"Helena will take care of Luke. Who gets Laura?"

Chloe walked into the room. "Please, allow me. I'm so over the Spencers."

Jax looked up and smiled. "Welcome back baby."

Chloe grinned. "God I missed you." She said plopping down into his lap. They kissed as everyone smirked.

"Get a room." Jerry muttered.

Jax smiled at his girl. "That might be a good idea."

"Patience." Chloe said. "Alright, like I said, Laura is mine."

Chloe was the newest of all the vampires, but she knew the score with the Spencers.

"That leaves Lulu."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of the little brat."

"Good, that just leaves Lucky. He'll probably go for Emily first." Jax said.

"I disagree. I think he'll hang back and start taking out any threats to his plan." Stefan said. "In the end, his arrogance will be his downfall."

"I hope that you're right." Lorenzo said.

Francis stood up and looked over at Anna. "It's time."

She nodded and they headed out.

"So Jason, I can tell you're still human. Someone want to explain to me what's going on?"

Jax smiled. "Come on, I'll fill you in upstairs."

Chloe chuckled as Jax picked her up and quickly walked out of the room.

Epiphany smiled. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I want to have Jason wear the amulet. He needs to get used to how it will feel if a spell is thrown at him." Skye said.

Jason frowned which made her laugh. "I'm starting feel like you guys like to try and torture me."

Epiphany smiled. "We also need to test out the bright light theory on a vampire who is not a day walker. Elizabeth has created a spell to temporarily protect them. It will wear off after 24 hours."

"So not everyone is a day walker?" Jason asked.

"No, some prefer the traditional ways. Speaking of which, we had a visitor stay last night. He's willing to be a guinea pig." Liz said.

Jason noticed that Stefan was smiling which meant only one thing. He looked up and on cue Stavros sauntered into the room. "Hello everyone." He said smoothly as he sat down in Anna's empty seat.

Claudia bit her lip. Stavros oozed with sexiness and swagger.

"Stavros, this is Jason."

Stavros looked him over. "When you're ready to join the dark side, I'd be more than willing to help you with that." He said smirking. He was always up for a long drink.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I have it covered."

"We need you two to practice conjuring the light. We need to see how fast you can emit it and what affect it has on all of us." Lorenzo said.

"Could you be hurt?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, we don't know." Skye said. "It shouldn't affect the witches but we need to make sure."

"I'll represent." Lorenzo.

"I'll go in." Johnny said.

Everyone looked at each other. None of the texts foretelling the prophecy said what affect it would have on non-vampires. They needed to know just in case they needed to create more protection spells. It was dangerous and they hoped that it wouldn't take Johnny or Lorenzo's powers away.

"Let's do this." Stavros said. "I need my beauty sleep."

He was used to sleeping during the day.

They walked to the ballroom. Everyone but Stavros, Jason, Elizabeth, Johnny, and Lorenzo went inside. The witches had already done what was necessary to create the protection around Stavros. They were also prepared if it didn't work in order to heal him. It would just require that they acted fast.

"So, have you emitted the light before?" Stavros asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "But, let's just say it would be inappropriate to duplicate it in public."

Stavros smirked as Liz blushed.

"We were…kissing at the time but it hasn't happened normally." She sputtered out.

Stavros was a very powerful vampire. He could easily control a human's mind and he did so by staring into his victim's eyes and partially hypnotizing them. It gave him an idea. "Stare into each other's eyes deeply." He suggested.

Elizabeth held Jason's hands and they stared into each other's eyes but nothing happened.

"Kiss her." Lorenzo suggested.

Jason looked down at Elizabeth and smiled at her slightly red face. "Pretend they are not here." He whispered.

She let out a short breath and then Jason kissed her.

"Deeper." Stavros demanded.

Jason devoured her mouth and a short burst of light started.

"Stop." Stavros yelled.

They turned and looked at him.

"But it was working." Liz said slightly out of breath.

"Elizabeth, you're not going to be able to make out with Jason in the middle of a battle."

Liz smiled. "I guess you have a point."

Stavros chuckled. "We need to figure out another way. I think you will have to be in close proximity which could be a problem."

Lorenzo walked towards them. "We also have to consider that maybe the light will emit at the right time without them having to do a thing."

Liz nodded. "Maybe, but since we were able to create it before…."

Lorenzo grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. "I need to know exactly what happened."

She blushed again.

"Elizabeth, we're adults. Just tell me."

"We both were having an orgasm and we kissed at the same time." She rushed out.

"Okay. I have an idea." He said walking back to the center of the room. "I need both of you to look at each other deeply again and then harness all the love and lust you have for one another and push it towards the other."

Jason looked confused.

"When you are looking at the enemy, imagining killing them, they feel your angry and disdain. You are conveying that energy to them. When you look into her eyes you try to convey to her how much you love her. That is what you need to do." Stavros demanded.

"Okay." Liz said.

"Stavros, if I'm hurting them, use telepathy to get me to stop. I probably won't hear anything." She said knowing the affect Jason had on her.

He nodded.

She concentrated on Epiphany in her mind and sent her a message that they were beginning.


	12. Chapter 12 – Burning

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – No, you'll see how it progresses. They will try a few things out. * lrobinson – No spencers and Cassadines are not related.

Chapter 12 – Burning

Without touching, Elizabeth and Jason focused on their love, trying to convey all their feelings with their eyes. Elizabeth held out her arms and pushed love and lust energy at Jason. He started to feel it and did the same back and then he had to squeeze his eyes shut as the light burst everywhere. Stavros was stunned how bright it was, just like the sun. And then he realized that Lorenzo and Johnny had collapsed and were screaming and yelled Elizabeth's name in her head and she broke her contact with Jason and they fell to the floor as the light quickly dissipated.

From the hallway, they could hear the screams and see some light coming out from under the door. When it stopped, Skye threw opened the door and ran towards Lorenzo.

Epiphany ran inside and seeing Johnny thrashing on the floor she ran to him. Jerry, Francis, and Claudia ran to Jason and Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, it just took a lot out of me."

Jerry helped Jason sit up.

Skye called out. "Elizabeth, they need you. Summon Anna."

Both Lorenzo and Johnny couldn't talk. They were writhing in unspeakable pain. Epiphany was beside herself with worry.

Chloe and Jax ran into the room. "What happened?"

"The light." Jason said.

Chloe ran back into another room and got some pillows and Jax went to fetch Elizabeth's emergency bag.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna was laughing at something Lila had said. They were all having the loveliest time visiting.

"Anna, it's such a delight to have you around here. You must try to visit more often."

Anna smiled. "I definitely will once we have this mess sorted out."

"Francis has been wonderful coming to check on me." Lila said smiling.

Francis smiled back. "It's no trouble at all. I love visiting with you."

Anna watched the two of them talk for a moment. Francis was a good man. She was trying to think why she hadn't really taken notice of him before but then she remembered it was because he tended to stay hidden and in that moment, she wanted to know why.

Francis and Lila jumped as Anna stood up suddenly, almost looking as though she was in pain. Francis grabbed her arms to steady her. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go, something is very wrong."

Lila looked at them with worry. "Go, but please have Jason call me later so that I know everyone is okay."

"We will." Francis said.

Anna quickly hugged Lila and then they ran to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

All Johnny knew was that his body felt like it was on fire; it was physical but different and he didn't know what was happening to him. He was sweating and his jaw was clenched. He couldn't speak and barely could think.

Stavros's voice suddenly plunged into his brain. "What are you feeling?"

Johnny's body started to shudder and he finally was able to form the word fire in his mind and Stavros looked at Elizabeth.

"Fire." She said. "They are burning."

Chloe looked at her. "How is that possible when there are no physical signs?"

"It must mimic it. I'm not sure if it will wear off or eventually kill them." Liz said. "Anna isn't here. Epiphany, can you stand in?"

Tears were coming down Epiphany's face. Elizabeth could see she was starting to fall apart and she was worried that Epiphany wouldn't be able to pull it together. She couldn't stand to see Johnny hurting but she nodded yes.

Elizabeth started to get things ready. They moved Lorenzo alongside Johnny. Everyone stepped back and the three women formed a circle around the men. Skye was barely holding it together listening to Lorenzo moan. "Focus." She muttered under her breath.

Francis had been driving as fast the car would allow through the mountainous roads and they had finally reached the castle. Stefan met them at the car and picked up Anna and moved with lightning speed to the ballroom. He placed her down inside and she looked at the men on the floor in shock as she quickly joined the circle.

"They are burning internally." Liz said. "I'm going to harness some of the light's power to try and reverse its effect. I just hope it works."

She had placed some items in a cauldron. "Close your eyes." She said to everyone else.

They all held their hands out and Elizabeth started speaking in Latin. The other women repeated the incantations and energy swirled around them. Johnny and Lorenzo started to yell but the four women ignored their cries as they spoke feverishly fast, rocking as they tried to reverse the effects that the artificial sunlight had on the two men. The men let out a loud torturous scream and then they fell quiet as their bodies trembled. The witches continued to do their work for another half hour as the group watched them closely. Jason could tell that the women wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. He looked over at Stefan and nodded and they walked towards them. Jerry and Francis followed. And suddenly it was like the air got sucked from the room and all four women collapsed as the men caught them and laid them down.

Stefan tended to Epiphany as Jason tended to Elizabeth. Francis and Jerry assisted Anna and Skye.

Chloe and Claudia ran to Lorenzo and Johnny. "They're alive." Claudia said as she watched Johnny's chest move up and down. She touched his forehead. "He feels really hot still."

Liz looked over at her wearily. "Get them into a cold bath." She said adding what ingredients to put in.

The two women ran to gather what was needed. They found Tammy and had her gather as much ice as possible and bring it up stairs.

Stavros carried Johnny and Stefan grabbed Lorenzo and they carried them upstairs.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "I need to go with them."

He picked her up and quickly walked upstairs.

Skye, Anna, and Epiphany were wiped out and just continued to lay where they were.

"I hope it worked." Anna said softly.

Epiphany and Skye were silent, trying to gather their strength and allow their bodies to recuperate so they could go upstairs.

Helena suddenly walked into the room. "What have you gotten yourself into now?" She asked setting a bag down. "I could hear them screaming from Spoon Island."

Taking a cap off a bottle, she held up Anna's head. "Drink."

Anna frowned. "It smells rancid."

Helena smirked. "Just drink it. I didn't have time to make it tolerable."

Anna drank it but felt like she would retch. Helena did the same with the other two women. Within five minutes they were sitting up.

"Thanks." Skye said softly.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's upstairs trying to help them." Francis said.

Helena rolled her eyes. "She will do them no good." She said rising. "I'll go up there."

She quickly was at Lorenzo's room. Jason was holding up Liz. Helena went to her side and made her drink the disgusting potion.

Liz shuddered at how bad it tasted. "God Helena."

"I didn't have time to be fancy. It will get the job done."

She looked over at Lorenzo. "Jesus." She said muttered as she moved towards the bathtub. "That's not going to totally work. Get him out." She said to Stefan.

He grabbed a large towel and laid it on the floor and then placed Lorenzo on it. Helena placed her hands on him and started to chant and then took out another bottle and dropped the liquid into Lorenzo's mouth. Skye watched anxiously from the doorway.

Helena stood back up. "I think he'll be fine by the morning. Do not leave his side." She told Skye. "He'll be weak probably for a few days.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Helena nodded and moved to Johnny's room. Epiphany was leaning over the bathtub gently wiping his face.

"Get him out." Helena said to Stavros.

Epiphany moved out of the way.

Stavros laid him down and Helena repeated what she had done for Lorenzo.

"Don't leave him. He should be much better by morning. It will take a few days for him to get his strength back though." She said to Epiphany.

Helena walked back into the room and went into the hallway. Stavros followed her.

"You weren't hurt at all?" She asked.

"No, the spell worked." Stavros said smiling.

"So, the light was burning them from the inside then?" She asked curiously.

Stavros nodded. "Yes. It appears that it will work on all creatures. It will burn the vampires outright I believe since it mimics the sun. The rest, will probably lie suffering until it kills them or they kill themselves."

Helena smiled. "Fascinating. They will have to make enough potion for everyone. She won't have time to cast a spell on everyone. Tell them I will help if they need me."

"I'm surprised you're being so cooperative."

"My dear Stavros, I really like to win. You know that." She said wickedly.

"I do know that. I feel a little more confident about the battle now. With that light, no one will be able to defeat us."

Helena nodded. "Let's just hope that it does the job before it's too late."

"Francis will drive me to the launch after dark." Stavros said quietly. "I'm going to go rest. I'll be back tonight."

She smiled. "See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason laid Elizabeth on her bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"So Helena is a witch?" Jason asked.

"Not really. She is more of an alchemist and is very good with potions. Sometimes she incorporates spells as well."

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I think so." She said snuggling into his chest.

It had been an exhausting morning.

"What about Epiphany and Johnny?" Jason asked.

Liz grinned. "It looks like they are hitting it off."

Jason smiled. "I can't wait to see that play out."

Liz chuckled. "I think they'll be just fine."

"They'll be whatever Epiphany says they'll be." Jason quipped.

Liz grinned.

"Rest baby." He said softly.

She sighed and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany laid next to a sleeping Johnny. She had almost lost him. Lying on her side, she held his hand and finally let her eyes close. He was going to need her and she would make sure that he was well taken care of.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye stroked Lorenzo's face and then kissed his forehead. He was everything to her. They had no idea that the sunlight would harm him the way it did. "Sleep baby. I'll take care of you." She whispered before lying down next to him. It was going to be a long night so she was going to try to sleep as much as she could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tammy prepared some trays to take upstairs. Everyone would need some sustenance to help them get their strength up. Jerry, Jax, and Claudia helped her deliver them.

Francis opened Anna's door as Jerry and Jax walked inside with a tray for them.

"You'll have to wake her up." Jax said. "She needs to eat."

Francis nodded. "I'll make sure that she does."

"We'll meet downstairs in a few hours to discuss everything that will need to be done."

"Okay." He said watching them walk out of the room. He moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. Even sleeping she was absolutely breathtaking.

"Anna." He said as he shook her gently.

She slowly woke up and looked at him. "Hi." She said softly as Francis held her hand unconsciously stroking it with his thumb.

"Hi. You need to eat something."

She nodded and sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours."

Her eyes grew big. "Wow, it didn't seem like it."

"You needed your rest." He said putting the tray on her lap.

"Thank you." She said taking a bit of the sandwich. "Francis, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You seem haunted in a way. Why? Is it something you can tell me?"

He let out his breath. His past was not something he usually talked about.

She swallowed a little bite. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's just that we were getting to know each other and I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I tell you what, if you finish that sandwich, then I'll tell you." He said buying a little more time.

She nodded and asked him to update her on everyone's condition. He did so and when she was finished, he put the tray aside and sat on the bed next to her.

"I haven't been in a lot of relationships. They don't usually end well for me." He said softly.

Anna reached out and touched his hand.

"Once someone finds out what I am, that is usually a deal breaker."

"You're a good man Francis."

"Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Attraction

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Happy Halloween everyone!

Chapter 13 - Attraction

Francis shifted and then continued. "I met Kathryn Bell a long time ago. She was beautiful. I fell totally in love with her. I knew I should tell her my secret but I was so scared. So, I let it go and six months later, she came to me and told me that she was pregnant." He said as his hand tightened around hers. "I was thrilled and terrified. What if the kid turns out like me? I didn't know what to do. She was everything. We lived next to the ocean on a big bluff. She loved the water and sunset. One night, we were getting ready for bed and some men broke into the house. They grabbed her and threw her against the wall and I lost it. My worst nightmare came true. I turned in front of her." He said painfully as Anna raptly watched him. "She was in shock after watching me tear them apart. When I calmed down and turned back, she wouldn't let me touch her." A tear fell down his face and Anna's as well. "She grew very agitated and then started to freak out, asking me if there was a monster inside of her. I was heartbroken. I pleaded with her to stop. Her words were like knives to my heart, but she was so hurt and angry. She ran from the house and I followed her at a distance; trying to give her space to wrap her mind around it. She stopped at the edge of the cliff." He said as his hands began to shake. "When she turned and looked at me, I could see it in her eyes. I knew what she was about to do and I panicked and just stood there frozen. She yelled that she was sorry and she couldn't do it and she turned and jumped." Francis was crying at this point. Anna pulled him into her arms. "I killed her and my child because of what I am." He choked out as Anna cried right along with him. "I'm so sorry." She said softly. "So sorry…."

Francis cried until he had no more tears left and then he pulled back and Anna handed him a tissue and then took one for herself.

"Francis, I can't imagine the pain you must have felt. But you can't punish yourself forever." She said quietly.

Francis got up and started to pace. "Don't you see Anna? I don't deserve love. It just wasn't meant for me."

Anna got up and walked towards him. "Oh Francis, not everyone is scared of your other side. I'm not afraid of you." She said touching his arm.

"Maybe you should be." His voice was deep and bitter.

She grabbed his face. "Francis Corelli, you are the most gentle and kindest man that I've ever known. I see the way you look at me." She said softly.

He started to turn his head.

"No, don't look away." She said steadying his face. "I see the way you look at me and it scares me to my core but we have both been running for far too long. I want you Francis; all of you." She said before her lips found his.

Francis kissed her deeply as he took control and poured out his heart with his mouth. Anna was lost in his passion, matching him with her eagerness until they both needed to breathe and pulled apart. He held her tightly. "I've been wanting to do that for so long."

She grinned. "That was a very hot kiss Francis."

"I was just getting started."

She blushed. "Then I guess you should kiss me again." She said flirtatiously.

Francis grinned and did just that. It was a kiss of passion, hope and new beginnings. Francis was back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up and groaned. His body felt like a giant had used him as a basketball. He looked down at Epiphany and smiled.

"Go back to sleep." She muttered without moving.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Yes." She said simply.

He sighed and shut his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Anna and Francis held hands as they walked up to Elizabeth and Jason.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You're going to catch flies." Anna said grinning. "Yes, we are together."

Liz hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you." She said before hugging her brother and saying the same.

"Jason, I wanted to talk to you about another weapon."

Jason smiled. "Go ahead."

Anna chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Follow me."

They went into a room and she handed him gun. "That is a dart gun. The ammunition is filled with a potion that infects the vampire's bloodstream and temporarily paralyzes them. It will give you time to behead them."

"Nice." Jason said checking it out. "How fast does it work?"

"As soon as it hits the bloodstream."

"Will Johnny and Lorenzo heal in time?" He asked curiously.

"They should. I just checked on Lorenzo and he's sleeping comfortably. It will take a few days but by the time they are back on their feet, it will be closer to the ball."

"Do we have to dress up for that?" Jason asked. He hated Halloween.

Anna smirked at his discomfort. "Yes. We have a room full of costumes here. I think you'll find something to your liking."

Alexis and Diane walked in. "Did someone mention fashion?" Diane asked.

"As long as there are no tights I'm good." Jason said.

Francis grinned.

Claudia strode into the room. "There's been another murder."

Francis turned around. "Who?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An Hour Earlier

Lucky followed the blonde women at a discrete distance. She had a guard on her but only one. It was almost too easy.

"She's mine." Lulu said. "I'm starving."

Lucky smiled. "Fine. I'll take the guard."

The woman was screeching into her phone leaving a message. "Jason Morgan, you are starting to piss me off." Carly said stomping her foot down on the docks. "I am at your bench. Meet there in twenty minutes or I'll never let you hear the end of it. Your best friend needs you dammit." She said before ending the call. She was tempted to throw the damn phone in the water. Jason wasn't answering and it was just completely unacceptable.

Lucky quickly took her guard out and feasted on him before throwing him in the water.

Lulu watched Carly sit down on the bench and then get up in a huff and pull her phone back out and lean against the building. A shadow was cast over her and Lulu grinned. She approached her quickly. "Excuse me. I'm kind of lost."

Carly smiled. "What are you looking for?"

"The Metro Court." Lulu said smiling sweetly.

Carly stepped into the alley and pointed. "Just follow this to the street and it's two blocks on the right."

"Thanks." Lulu said.

"Your welcome."

Carly turned and Lulu was on her, lifting her off her feet and slamming her down onto the cold concrete knocking the wind out of her.

Lulu smirked as Carly tried to catch her breath. She moved like the wind, straddling her and grabbing her head.

"Do you know who I am?"

Lulu laughed. "What makes you think that I care?"

"I'm Mrs. Sonny Corinthos and he will…"

Before she could finish, Lulu pried open her mouth and bit her tongue. Carly started to scream and Lulu covered her mouth as she licked the blood from her lips. "You're fucking obnoxious but you taste so damn good." She said before starting to gorge on Carly's neck as she laid there horrified. She struggled for a moment and then Lulu started to wildly drink from her while devouring her flesh and the last thing she saw was Lucky looking down at her with a big smile on his face. And the thing Carly whispered was Jason's name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was shocked. "Carly's dead?"

Claudia nodded. "It was pretty gruesome. They are blaming it on a wild animal."

Jason was stunned.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jason said snapping out of it. "I know I should be more upset but she was such a pain in my ass."

Claudia grinned. "From the description of the body, I think it was Lulu."

Lulu always tended to overdo it and usually there wasn't much left of her victims.

"I cannot tell you how happy it makes me that I don't have to listen to that shrieking harpy ever again." Diane said.

Alexis smirked. "My greatest fear was that someone would make her immortal and I'd have to live with her for eternity."

Diane groaned. "I would have set her afire myself."

"One more thing…" Claudia said growing serious. "Manny is headed here. They are expecting him to arrive the day before the ball."

Francis rolled his eyes.

"Who is Manny?" Jason asked curiously.

"He's a sick and vicious vampire. His focus is on carnage and torture sometimes bleeding out his victims for days."

"Can he be stopped like anyone else?" Jason asked.

"Yes. But, he's really fast and powerful. He uses dark magic. If we can catch him off guard, it would give us an advantage." Anna said.

Jason sighed. Just thinking of all they were up against was making him weary.

Elizabeth put her hand on his back. "Manny won't come alone. His brothers Javier and Mateo will probably be with him. But, we can fight them Jason. I know we can."

She looked up suddenly. "Johnny."

She took off and everyone followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany looked up as Elizabeth rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Liz asked looking at Johnny's face.

"He's an idiot and tried to get out of bed on his own." She said shaking her head.

Johnny was clenching his jaw trying not to yell.

Elizabeth brushed her hand over his forehead and then hovered her hands over his body. Johnny immediately could feel her and started to breathe easier. "You have to be careful with your body right now. No sudden movements."

"In other words, ask for help." Epiphany said getting him some water.

"Sorry."

Elizabeth finished up and Johnny gave her a slight smile. "Thank you."

Skye rushed into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I am now."

"Good." She said breathing a sigh of relief. When they had heard him yell, they had thought the worst.

"How is Lorenzo?" Liz asked.

"He's about the same as Johnny." Skye said.

The fact that both men were still experiencing some pain showed just how powerful the light would be.

"If you need me again, just think my name." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thanks." Johnny said.

Everyone left the room. Epiphany sat on the bed next to him. "How bad was it?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "I'll be fine. I can handle it."

She wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or her.

"You worry too much Piph." He said softly.

"Johnny, we really need to talk when you're up for it."

He studied her for a moment and it kind of surprised him that she looked like she was backing down. "Epiphany, all you need to know is that I want to be with you. We don't have to define anything right now, but I need to know what you want."

Epiphany closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "You." She said firmly.

Johnny smiled. "Good. I'm glad we got that settled."

Epiphany chuckled. Her life just got a whole lot more interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stavros got up and prepared to leave. He had one stop to make first.

Claudia left her room and turned a corner and Stavros grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"Hello Claudia."

She was shocked and thrilled at the same time that Stavros was even addressing her. "Hello Stavros." She said lustfully.

He studied her briefly. "You're a beautiful, sexy woman—complicated and mostly misunderstood along with a deep sense of wickedness; my favorite type."

Claudia bit her lip as Stavros stared at her with intense want. "I'm glad you appreciate the finer things in life."

His laughter filled the hallway. "When we're done slaughtering and maiming, I thought that you could join me in my lair. I'd love to get to know you intimately." He said emphasizing the last word.

His gaze practically scorched her. She couldn't even speak and just nodded. Leaning towards her so his breath caressed her lips, he lightly flicked his tongue over them and took her mouth; plundering it as Claudia moaned at his machinations. His lips and tongue flickered against her skin as he made his way to her throat, drawn to her jugular vein as it pulsed under his lips beckoning him. Slightly pulling back he whispered, "I must taste you."

Claudia gasped as his fangs punctured her neck and he sucked. It was the most sensuous sensation and she gripped the back up his neck and moaned her approval as he drank from her. Suddenly, he pulled back. She watched him with hooded eyes as he licked his lips. "Delicious." He said before kissing her almost brutally. And then suddenly, the kiss was gentle and light and he kissed his way to her ear. "I can't wait to fuck you Claudia. You are mine." He said forcefully making her whole body quiver as his hand crept up her side and his thumb lightly glanced over her nipple.

He pulled back and Claudia wasn't sure how she was still standing. She watched him walk away as her chest heaved. Knowing he was waiting for her afterward made Claudia downright blood thirsty. It was going to be a massacre because by the time that night would come, the memory of what Stavros just did was going to drive her crazy and fuel her desire to end the battle as soon as possible to be with him. Claudia was on a mission to be devoured wantonly.


	14. Chapter 14 – Family Ties

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – lol re: hot people. * Laura – Welcome!

Chapter 14 – Family Ties

Everyone else had gone to bed. Jason was waiting patiently for Elizabeth who had an idea and had gone to the lab. He just slept better with her next to him so he finally decided that he would go to her.

Slowly he opened the door to her lab, she was facing away from him and suddenly light emanated from her hands and she threw it at the wall repeatedly as if she were practicing. She was breathing heavily; her hair was wild and feeling him she spun around.

Jason let out the breath he was holding. She was so beautiful as her chest heaved and she looked slightly undone. "Jason." She whispered.

"What were you doing?" He asked fascinated by getting to see her in action.

"I can harness our light a little by myself. I wanted to see if I could use it as a weapon of sorts. That maybe striking them with it would be a way to briefly stun them." She said pushing her hair back.

She watched him slowly move towards her, his eyes had darkened and he was looking at her salaciously. Elizabeth backed up until she hit the wall and could go no further. "Jason?"

He growled and his mouth crushed hers, taking what he wanted and leaving her body overcome with desire. He lifted her up and feasted on her neck as Elizabeth's legs clung to his hips as hers undulated against him. She heard him moan and then she grabbed his head forcing his mouth to find hers once again. Jason ripped off her thong, throwing it aside and slipped his fingers inside her to make sure she was wet. He had an overwhelming need to be inside of her that was taking away all of his reason. She gasped and wiggled against his finger and then yelped when she felt the loss. He bunched her gown towards her waist and then freed his straining cock. And right before he plunged into her wetness, his mouth found hers and he began to fuck it with his tongue.

Her muffled scream filled the room as Jason began to hammer inside of her. It was like he was made for her. She was so tight and as her muscles twitched against him, it was like tiny fingers flittered against his hardness. "Elizabeth." He moaned as he reamed into her like a man possessed.

"Oh God." She yelled holding on for dear life as unimaginable pleasure flooded her body and she screamed out in ecstasy.

Her walls clamped down on him and Jason was consumed with bliss as his release assaulted his body.

They sunk to the floor, still wrapped around each other.

"You are turned on by the strangest things." She said smirking.

Jason laughed. "You just looked so hot. You always do."

"Well, if how you make love is any indication of how you fight, we have nothing to worry about."

He smiled and then kissed her. "Knowing that I have you to come back to will make me fight even harder."

She moaned as he kissed her again.

"So, do vampires have any special love making skills?"

She laughed. "Would you rather be surprised?"

He thought for a moment. "No."

She giggled. "You sense things more. I think you have already have the super strength. Also, they can pretty much go for a very long time."

Jason smirked. "Interesting."

"We should get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena went to her study and started a fire. She needed to plan. It wasn't like her to ever show fear but she was a bit worried about the battle because he would be there. She hadn't seen him in ten years and she was still quite bitter. He had turned on the whole family with his lust for power. It was his fault that Luke got to Irina and she swore that she would never forgive him for it.

She caught a movement from the curtains and suddenly she found herself slammed up against the wall.

"Hello my wife." Mikkos spat. "It's been a long time."

He was choking off her air supply so she couldn't respond.

"If you think you are going to win this battle, then you are sadly mistaken. There is no way in hell that Emily will escape her fate. She will be mine in every way." He said angrily.

Stavros stepped into the room and was stunned. "Father, put her down now."

Mikkos looked over at his son. "You are such a bloody disappointment."

"And you sneaking into our home and accosting a woman while she is defenseless is something to look up to? Save it for the battle father. You need to leave now."

Nikolas had heard them in the hallway and rushed to Emily's bedroom and made sure she was safe.

Mikkos threw Helena across the room and watched as she landed on the couch before stalking towards his son. "I would hate to see you die Stavros. You really should consider coming over to my side." He said with a grin.

"Never." Stavros said firmly. He would never forgive his father for practically handing Irina over to Luke. He was close with his sister.

"Have it your way then." He said before walking back over to the window. "Just know I will show no mercy."

Stavros. "Nor will I."

His father disappeared and Stavros went over to the window and locked it. "Mother are you okay?" He asked as Helena sat up.

"I'm fine. Go make sure Emily is still in her room."

Stavros kissed her on the forehead as Helena absentmindedly rubbed her neck. Mikkos needed to die and she hoped that she would be the one to end him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth went outside to collect some more herbs from her garden.

"It's a beautiful day." Stefan said looking around.

Liz spun around. "Good morning."

He smiled and walked over to where she knelt. "My mother called me. Mikkos came to the house last night."

Liz stood up. "He's fighting against us isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so. He wants to use Emily to get everything he wants."

"Great. He's really powerful. Do you think we can beat him?"

Stefan sighed and motioned to a bench and they sat down. "It will be difficult but my mother is determined to finish him. In a way, I hope she isn't the one to do it. She hates him right now but she has loved him for a very long time."

"I agree."

"When we lived in Russia, they were head over heels in love."

"I'm from Russia too you know." Liz said.

Stefan frowned. He realized he's never had a serious conversation with her before and didn't know. "Where?"

"Meduegna."

"Seriously?" He said shocked.

Liz grinned. "Yes."

"Wait, what was your last name?"

Liz shrugged. "At the time we lived there, I'm not sure. All I do know is that my mother changed it to her maiden name Corelli when we moved. Francis also went by the same name. When he turned 35, I made him immortal because he wanted to protect me forever."

Stefan sighed. "Your brother is a good man."

Liz smiled. "The best…"

"What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed by Luke."

Stefan's eyes darkened. "And your father?"

"My mother told me he was killed right before she was bitten. She was turned and ran with me and Francis. Sometime during my teen years he was bitten and disappeared for a while trying to get his bearings. I didn't find out he was a werewolf until he saved me."

"What was her name?" He asked curiously.

"Andrea."

Stefan's heart dropped and he stood up. Elizabeth was stunned by his change of demeanor. "Oh my God, this can't be." He muttered as he grabbed his phone. "Mother, I need you at the castle now."

"I'll be right there." Helena said.

"Stefan, talk to me." Elizabeth said.

His eyes filled with tears. "It's been so long. I've lived in torment for so many years feeling as though I failed my family." He said before sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.

Jason walked up to them. "What's going on? You've been gone for so long that I came to check on you."

Liz shook her head. "Stefan is upset. Can you give me some time with him? Helena is on the way."

Jason nodded. "I'll go sit over there. I'm not leaving you."

She touched his face. "He would never hurt me."

Jason didn't respond. He still didn't trust the Cassadines. He kissed her softly and then made his way over to a tree and sat down where he could still see her.

Helena was there in fifteen minutes. Francis brought her to the garden. "What is going on? Stefan?"

He looked at his mother and her heart just about broke. She stood in front of him and held him as he cried softly. She looked over at Liz but she just shrugged.

"What happened?"

"We were talking about my mother and he just lost it."

Jason walked back up to them and stood next to Elizabeth.

"Who is your mother?" Helena asked curiously.

"Andrea Corelli."

"Andrea?" She said baffled. "Stefan, you don't think…."

He pulled back and wiped his face and looked up at Elizabeth. "I came into our home after a long day. You see my wife had refused to live in the Cassadine compound so I had agreed to move out to the country with her and we had found a small village to call home. I wasn't close to my family back then. She had only met Victor. She wasn't very impressed with my royal bloodline. In fact, she quite detested it and really missed Italy. When we had met, she had no idea who I was and after some time we fell in love. When she did found out about my family she was quite horrified." He said with a smile. "It was kind of refreshing. Anyway, she got pregnant right away and we had a son. He meant everything to me. Even though he was a toddler, I took him everywhere. When he was four, we found out my wife was pregnant again. We were so excited. I came home from a trip and found the front door open. I threw my things down and ran into the bedroom and I found some man kissing my wife's neck. She was struggling and I yelled at him to unhand her and he looked up at me and his face was covered in blood. I was stunned. He moved so fast and was upon me before I even realized it. He bit me and started to drain me. And then I felt liquid past my lips. I was so weak. There was another in the room with him. He had my son in his arms who was crying hysterically. They picked up my wife and took her from the house. I couldn't help them. I felt so useless. After several minutes I crawled out of the house and that is when I was bitten by the werewolf. A passerby found me and put me in the back of his wagon and took me to his farm. I recovered there in excruciating pain for almost a week. When I finally made it back to my house, everything and everyone was gone. I disappeared for a long time, mortified at the monster I had become; searching for my wife and kids endlessly. But it was to no avail. No one had heard of an Andrea Cassadine. I had no idea that my family had been turned as well until I quite accidentally ran into my uncle Victor one day and he without judgment, brought me back into the fold a broken man."

Elizabeth had listened to his tale raptly. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Your wife's name was Andrea." She said trying to process it all.

"Yes and my sons name was Francis. Her maiden name was Corelli."

Francis gasped and Elizabeth's knees buckled. Jason steadied her. He couldn't believe what Stefan was saying.

"You're our father? We are Cassadines?" Francis asked.

Stefan nodded. "I believe so."

Helena was beside herself. She sat down next to Stefan trying to gather her thoughts. Could Elizabeth really be her granddaughter?

"I—I need to go." Elizabeth said suddenly turning and rushing back to the castle. Jason followed her as everyone watched her leave.

Stefan stood up and looked at his son. "Francis, I'm so sorry. I looked everywhere and almost went mad trying to find you. I eventually gave up on you. I'll understand if you can never forgive me." He said painfully.

Francis could barely form a thought. He felt like he was in shock.

Helena touched Stefan's arm. "Just give them some time to process this. It's a lot to take in."

"Of course." Stefan said still quite shocked himself. "We all will need some time."

"I need to check on her." Francis said turning abruptly and running towards the castle.

Jason walked into her room as Elizabeth lay on the bed crying. "Baby?" He said softly before touching her back and then slipping behind her so he could hold her. Francis walked in and laid on the other side. "Elizabeth, talk to me." He said watching the tortured expression on her face.

"All those years mother suffered in silence. She loved him so much and missed him. She mourned him until the day she died Francis. We could have all been together."

He grabbed her hand. "I know." He whispered. It was hard to believe that they were really Cassadines.

Liz sat up quickly. "Oh my God, he probably thinks that I hate him the way I ran off."

"It's okay. He understands." Francis said sitting up too. "He's probably downstairs. This is a lot to take in."

"Do you remember him at all Francis?"

He shook his head. "No. I was pretty traumatized after what I saw and then with him not being around….."

"Helena is our grandmother." She said as her body shivered.

Francis chuckled. "Thank God she didn't eat her young as legend had it."

Liz laughed as she wiped her face. Jason was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore. Never in a million years did he think that he would be involved with a Cassadine.

He got up so she could slide out of the bed. Francis walked around and gave her a big hug. "Maybe now that he can begin to let go of the past, he won't be so morose."

Liz pulled back. "I could hex him with happiness."

Francis grinned. "I think you'd have to use dark magic."

She laughed. "Stefan with a sense of humor. I guess stranger things have happened."

She grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on."


	15. Chapter 15 - Revelations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys liked the twist! * Guest – The light happened the first time they came together proving the prophecy, but that doesn't mean it will happen every time. * KLJLizFan – Thanks! We do know that Liz's mom is named Andrea on the show. It was mentioned but that's it. So, we have no idea what her maiden name was. I hate they never explore her family.

Have to thank DreamLover22 for suggesting the Stefan twist!

Chapter 15 - Revelations

Stefan paced back and forth in the sitting room.

"You're going to wear down the floor." Helena said. "Honestly Stefan, you know Elizabeth. She won't reject you."

"I just feel so guilty."

Elizabeth walked into the room. "Don't. You tried to find us. Mother was good at keeping us hidden." She said walking up to him. "I always used to dream that you were still alive; that you would find me and I wouldn't feel so alone."

Stefan looked away. "I'm sorry that you were so lonely. I wish I could have been there for you and your brother."

"You were lonely too. I always wondered why you were so closed off."

"My family was my joy and when they were taken from me, it just felt wrong to allow myself to be happy." He said sadly.

"We all have suffered so much. It's time to start letting that go." She said moving closer to him; needing to feel her father's hug.

Stefan needed no more prompting, he enveloped her tightly never wanting to let go. "I never stopped loving you from the moment I found out you existed."

Liz began to cry. Even Helena had tears running down her face. Her son could finally find some peace.

Anna stood in the doorway watching the scene. It was incredible that Stefan was Elizabeth's father. She watched as he held out his other arm to Francis who slowly moved towards them and allowed his father to embrace him. Wiping the tears from her face, she smiled knowing that this would help Francis become whole again.

"What's going on?" Epiphany asked.

"You'll never believe it." She said guiding her away from the door and filled her in..

Epiphany was stunned. "I knew there was a reason I liked him beside the fact that he's so handsome."

Anna chuckled.

"How is Elizabeth and Francis taking it?"

"They seem to be going with the flow. I'm sure everyone involved is in shock."

"Johnny will probably fall off the bed."

Anna laughed. "Let's wait until he's healed a little more before dropping that bomb."

"That's probably a good idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena stood up and Liz walked over to her. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy this makes me. It was hard being one of only two women in this family."

Liz grinned. "Shall I call you babushka or ya ya?"

Helena's face contorted a little. "I have always liked Va naema. It's Estonian."

"I like Va naema. I could even just shorten it to Va."

Helena smiled. "I would like that." She said hugging Elizabeth.

Francis awkwardly hugged Helena.

"This is kind of weird isn't it?" She asked.

Francis smiled. "That is putting it mildly but I'm sure we'll all get used to it."

"Not to put a damper on things but since we're talking about family, I have some disturbing news for you all."

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

Helena sighed. "Your father happened. He showed up last night and almost killed me."

Liz gasped. "What?"

"Mikkos is determined to have Emily for himself in every way."

Liz sat down. "Can we beat him Helena?"

"It will be tough but I think we can do it. He forgets that I do know all of his weaknesses."

"Where is Emily?" Jason asked.

"She's with Nikolas but I asked him to bring her here. They should be arriving shortly and then we'll have a lot to catch her up on." Helena said.

"We can't hide the truth anymore." Stefan said. "She has to know."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lila is gone. Nikolas kept his promise and got her out safely. So at least we don't have to worry about her right now. Emily is probably not going to take this well."

"I know but we would have had to fill her in before the battle anyway." Liz said.

"I think you and Stavros should probably come here as well. I know it's not what you want but…." Stefan said.

Helena held up her hand. "It's okay. I'll go back and gather some of my things. I have some potions I will need to pack as well."

"I'll help you." Francis said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"I can help too." Anna said walking into the room.

Helena looked over at her. She was not yet aware that Francis and Anna were an item. "That is fine. I could use your expertise to protect my lab."

"Of course."

Anna walked over to Francis and held his hand.

"Well, this is a surprise." Helena said.

"It's a recent development." Anna said looking over at Stefan who was trying to hide his emotions.

Helena caught her glance but didn't say anything. Unfortunately for her son, there was no way he'd go after Anna now and hurt his.

"We can go now if you wish." Anna said.

"That is fine. Nikolas should arrive here with Emily while we're gone." Helena said.

"Be careful." Liz said.

Anna kissed her on the cheek and then Liz watched as they left.

"Is Mikkos a daywalker?" Jason asked Stefan.

"No but he does have a witch at his employ who can protect him on a more temporary basis when need be. He prefers the tradition like my brother."

"Do you think he has figured out what the light does?"

Stefan shrugged. "He could have. If he hasn't one of his minions could have as well."

"Is it possible to undo his spell of protection if need be?" Jason asked.

Epiphany walked into the room. "It would be difficult but not impossible considering it was that idiot Obrecht who would cast the spell."

Stefan rolled his eyes. It still made him ill to think about his father and Liesl together.

"Uh, I kind of did something and before you completely freak, he's on our side." Epiphany said. "He wants revenge and we need him."

Stefan groaned. "Epiphany, please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did."

A man walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Stefan, your hatred of me is so two centuries ago." He said with a smirk.

"Jason Morgan, meet Cesar Faison. He's married to Liesl and Britta is his spawn."

Cesar shook Jason's hand and was shocked. "You're human."

Stefan smirked. "Yes, he is but he has superhuman strength. Cesar is a warlock and is immortal."

Jason nodded.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

Cesar smirked. "You can't. But, you know I couldn't enter these grounds unless my motives were pure."

"Why help us now? You know your wife will fight against you. Are you prepared to hurt her or your daughter?" Stefan asked.

Cesar rolled his eyes. "I have no allegiance to either one of them. I know I can reverse her spell long enough for the light to do some damage."

Claudia walked into the room and was surprised to see him.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"My daughter is with her grandmother. She'll be back shortly."

Claudia and Cesar gasped. "Daughter?" Claudia said.

Stefan smiled. "Yes, it's been wonderful finding my children after all these centuries."

"I'm sure." She said.

"And Claudia…." Stefan said.

"Yes?"

"Be careful with my brother. He's rather intense and insanely jealous. If you go there, don't even think about having another." He warned.

"Oh, I was only thinking of him, but thanks for the warning." She said grinning before she left the room.

Cesar made a face. "That's a match made in hell."

Stefan chuckled. "They are a lot alike actually."

"Yeah they're both predators." He said shuddering as Epiphany laughed.

Jason smirked. "I'm going to go check on Johnny."

"He should be awake." Epiphany said. "I came down to get him some food."

"I'll take the tray to him."

They watched Jason leave and then Cesar informed them where he had been for the last century.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason carried the tray into the room. "Hey slacker."

Johnny grinned. "Hey. It's good to see you."

He put the tray down in Johnny's lap and sat down.

"So what's going on down there?"

"A lot." Jason said making a face. "I don't know if you're up for it yet."

Johnny finished chewing and then made a face. "Come on, Epiphany has been keeping me in the dark."

Jason smirked. "How's it going with that?"

Johnny grinned. "Not as fast as I'd like but you and your girl did almost burn me to a crisp."

Jason chuckled. "You should have hid behind Stavros."

"Very funny—spill."

Jason sighed. "Alright, you asked for it. Um, Cesar Faison is downstairs."

Johnny frowned. "That relic? Who dug him up?"

"Your girl."

Johnny was shocked. "When does she find time to do all of this?"

"There's more to life then changing your diapers. You have been sleeping a lot."

"Touche. What else?"

Jason scratched his head. "Elizabeth found her father."

Johnny choked and Jason handed him some water. "Are you trying to kill me? I thought he was dead."

Jason smiled. "Well, it turns out that one of your favorite people is her dear old dad."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Stefan."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "Get the hell out."

"I know. It's pretty crazy."

Johnny wiped his mouth. "Can she get a DNA test?"

Jason laughed.

"Seriously….."

Epiphany walked in and put her hands on her hips. "Jason Morgan, did you tell him."

Jason smiled sheepishly as Johnny laughed.

"Baby, I would have found out eventually."

"I wanted you to be fully rested before I dropped that bomb on you." She said walking over and fussing with his blanket.

She took the tray and put it on the table.

Johnny grinned at Jason who just chuckled at Epiphany's nervousness.

"I'm fine." He said softly.

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "Emily should be here in a few minutes. We saw Nikolas's car at the base of the hill."

Jason stood up. "That's another thing. Mikkos went nuts on Helena so they are all coming here to stay."

"Oh joy." Johnny said. "Are they bringing Uncle Fester and Lurch?"

Epiphany laughed. "Welcome back baby."

Johnny grinned. "You just can't keep a good man down."

Jason shook his head and walked out as he chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily got out of the car and stared up at the castle. "Oh my God, it's beautiful." She said trying to take it all in.

Nikolas smiled. "Wait until you see the inside."

She grinned and Alfred shut the door behind her and followed them inside to the living room.

Emily squealed when she saw Jason and ran to him and hugged him as he laughed.

"It's good to see you too." He said grinning.

"Where have you been? I've left you like a gazillion messages?"

"I've been here."

"You need to spill." She said plopping down on the couch.

"You'll find out everything once Elizabeth and Helena get back."

She tilted her head. "Who is Elizabeth?"

"His girlfriend." Nikolas said grinning.

"What! When did you have time to get a girlfriend?"

Jason chuckled. "You'll really like her."

"I better." She said grinning. She was so happy for her brother.

Tammy walked in and handed her some ice tea. "I thought you might be thirsty after your drive."

Emily smiled. "Thank you so much. This is perfect."

"I've heard you've had quite the adventure." Stefan said with a smile.

"I have. Nikolas took me out on the yacht and I had a fabulous time." She said looking over at him.

"I'm glad someone is getting some use out of it." Stefan said.

Skye came into the room. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

Emily got up and gave her a hug. "I have no idea." She said laughing.

Skye smiled. "Well it's good to see you." She said following her back to the couch as she looked at Jason and Stefan like she was trying to read their minds. "What have you been up to?"

Emily babbled on about her adventures with Nik. Epiphany walked in and said hello.

About a half hour later, Elizabeth walked into the room.

"Hello, you must be Emily. I'm Elizabeth."

Emily stood up and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Helena sat down across from them and listened as Elizabeth answered Emily's question about the castle.

Emily looked around the room. "So, you all look so serious. Why don't you say what is on your mind?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Emily, I know this is going to be rather difficult to comprehend, but Lily was informed via letter that you were a descendent of Elizabeth Bathory."

Emily frowned. "Should I know who that is?"

"Probably not. She was known to be a vampire."

Emily grinned. "Get out? That is so cool."

Jason chuckled. "Well, there is a prophecy regarding her heir which would be you. It's said that on the third day of Triduum, if you are turned, then you could be used as a weapon for the dark side."

Emily snorted and started laughing hysterically and turned towards Nikolas. "I can't believe you are punking me. It's so elaborate. I can't wait to tell my friends that you convinced Jason of all people to do something like this."

"Emily, Jason is quite serious." Nikolas said. "You are in grave danger."

Emily wiped her tears away and looked at all the serious faces. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not—we're not. Nikolas has been protecting you."

Emily was stunned. "You all think there are vampires and that I'm going to be bitten and turn into some super vampire?"

Jason nodded.

"What's in this tea?" She asked frowning at the glass.

Liz chuckled. "Emily, I know that is a lot to take in."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Half. I'm also a witch."

Emily tilted her head. "My brother is dating a half-vampire and a witch?"

Liz nodded and bit her lip to keep from laughing at Emily's expression.

Emily looked at Jason and stood up. "Nikolas, you can tell them to stop. I'm getting a little creeped out now."

Nikolas walked up to Emily. "Emily, it's all true."

"Is this where you tell me you are a vampire too?"

"I am."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Nikolas, I think I would know if you were a vampire."

Helena rolled her eyes. She was starting to get bored. Standing up, she pushed Nikolas aside and bared her fangs and Emily screamed and passed out.

"Mother." Stefan said as he watched Jason lay his sister down on the couch. "Did you really have to be so dramatic?"

"She was getting on my nerves." Helena said sitting back down.

"Emily, come on wake up." Jason said shaking her a little.

Emily struggled to focus on him. She turned and saw Helena and grabbed Jason and held on. "What the hell is going on around here? Are you a vampire too?" She asked her brother.

"No. I'm still human sort of."

"What does that mean exactly?" She asked not sure she wanted to know the answer. Her head tilted and she looked at his neck.

Jason sighed. "I drank a potion that caused me to have superhuman strength so that I could protect you."

Emily sat there for a moment trying to process it all. "Are the rest of you vampires?"

Jason explained what everyone was and Emily released her hold on him. "This is crazy." She muttered. She pinched Jason.

"Ow."

"I had to make sure that I was really awake." She mumbled.

"Then you're supposed to pinch yourself." He said frowning.

Stefan shook his head. "If you two are finished bickering….."

"I would like to speak to Nikolas alone." Emily said firmly. She wasn't sure how she felt about his duplicity.

Nikolas held out his hand. "I'll show you to your room."

Jason glared at him.

"Relax Thor." Nik said with a smirk.

Jason's jaw clenched and Elizabeth touched him.

"I'm fine." He muttered.


	16. Chapter 16 - Arrangements

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still enjoying it!

Chapter 16 - Arrangements

Elizabeth turned to her grandmother. "Va, can I get you some more tea?"

Helena smiled. "I would love some."

Elizabeth sent a mental message for Tammy and she quickly appeared in the room. She was a little intimated by Helena, but she knew that Elizabeth wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She refilled Helena's cup and scurried away.

"Alfred will be eager to help her while we're all here. There's no need to run her ragged." Helena said before taking a sip.

"Why thank you Helena. I'll make sure that she knows that."

Alfred was immortal and had been with the family for centuries.

Anna walked into the room. "We're going to take turns casting spells at Jason. You want to join the fun?" She asked Liz.

She stood up. "I wouldn't miss it."

Helena grinned. "I think I want to watch too."

They all followed her into the ballroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily had just finished listening to Nikolas's explanation. He was concerned because she was only 19 and this was a lot to take in.

"Nikolas, I'm not happy that you lied to me but I do understand why. It's just a lot to process. I'm young and just starting to figure out what I want to do with my life and it could be over in a few days. That's a hard pill to swallow."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect you."

"I get that. I just feel like being really whiny right now."

Nikolas smirked. "That's understandable. If it will make you feel better, then I'll listen."

She threw up her hands. "It won't help anyway besides I don't want to annoy you."

Nikolas hugged her. "I promise no matter what I'll do my best to protect you."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz laughed as she walked inside. Jason was standing in the middle of room and Skye and Epiphany were walking around him staring at him deviously.

Nikolas walked in with Emily. He explained what they were about to do.

"Can they hurt him?" Emily asked.

"He is wearing a protective amulet like you have on. He should be safe."

"Should?" She asked nervously.

Liz sat next to her. "I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I love him Emily."

Emily slowly smiled. "Good to know."

Their attention was diverted when Skye and Anna began to recite an incantation and Jason stumbled backwards when a huge ball of light was thrown straight at his head. It dissipated right before his eyes. It was like there was an invisible shield around him.

"Did you feel anything?" Liz asked.

"Slightly. It kind of felt like pressure." Jason said.

The witches continued and Lorenzo got into it to. And then Faison wandered into the room and laughed loudly. "Step aside ladies." He said pointedly looking at Lorenzo.

Air began to swirl in the room as he began to loudly chant. Emily grabbed Elizabeth's hand and squeezed. Liz patted it and watched Cesar bellow and then thrust a big ball of energy at Jason. He stumbled backwards but held his ground.

Cesar looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. "Good job."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Jason looked around. "Are you done trying to turn me into a toad yet?"

Cesar laughed. "I think you've had enough."

Liz got up and kissed him. "You did great."

The whole thing had made Jason just a little nervous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, they all got together for dinner.

"There's only a couple of more days until the gala." Emily said.

"I know. I still haven't made it to the costume room." Anna said. "What were you dressing as?"

"Initially I had suggested that Nikolas be a vampire and I his victim, but that sounds really weird now." Emily said grimacing as everyone laughed.

"Francis, maybe you can be Frankenstein and I'll be your bride." Anna said grinning.

Francis smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Liz what are you dressing as?" Emily asked.

"I think I'm going to be a fairy or an angel."

"Jason can be a fallen angel." Johnny said entering the room.

Everyone grinned. "Hey." Anna said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Did you guys miss me?" He asked before sitting down.

"Of course we did." Liz said. "Emily, this is my very good friend Johnny O'Brien."

Emily smiled. "It's nice to meet you. What's your super power?"

Johnny chuckled and explained what a Lugh was.

Epiphany came into the room. "Lorenzo and Skye are on their way."

Lorenzo and Johnny were both still moving slow but having them show up to dinner was a nice surprise for them all.

As if on cue, they entered the room and were greeted warmly.

"It will be good to eat solid food." Lorenzo said smiling.

Jason leaned over and quietly said. "I think you'd make a beautiful angel."

Liz grinned. "And you'd make a hot fallen angel."

"Do I have to wear tights?"

Liz laughed. "You're so silly. I wouldn't do that to you." They kissed and then realized everyone had stopped talking.

"What?" Jason asked.

Everyone started laughing. "Nothing, you two are just so cute." Epiphany said grinning.

Jason shook his head.

"I think I need a dentist." Stefan said.

Liz grinned.

Stavros walked into the room. "Elizabeth, my new niece, welcome to the family." He said smiling and then proceeded to give her a hug.

"Thank you." Liz said smiling.

"You're thanking me now but you've never been to a gathering." He said rolling his eyes.

Liz chuckled. "It will be nice to have family again."

He gazed over at Claudia for a moment and laid a smoldering look on her before sitting down.

Jax and Chloe entered the room. "Hey guys."

"They've come up for air." Jerry said smirking.

Jax grinned. "Where's Alexis dear brother? She hasn't grown tired of you already has she?"

Jerry chuckled. "Never."

Alfred walked into the room and passed out a synthetic cocktail to a few of them.

"I've been thinking about the light." Stavros said. "It seems to be based on your emotional connection. So, as long as the emotion felt is big, it should work on love or anger."

Liz nodded. "That's sounds logical. It makes me wonder why it doesn't happen more though."

"I think it's also somewhat intelligent. It knows when to interact. A lot of it is intention as well." Stavros hypothesized.

That kind of made sense to her. Liz was thinking about it the first time it happened.

"Which means that the closer you are to each other when it's time, the better, although, you probably don't have to be in really close proximity to actually connect." Jerry added.

Faison was very curious about the light. "I've studied the prophecy along with some other writings. Once the battle is over, I do believe that you will no longer be able to conjure it."

"Maybe that will be for the best." Jason said. "We don't need people coming after us because of it."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Make sure you don't wear anything too cumbersome to the gala. We all need to be on guard. There will be a lot of immortals there." Helena said.

The ball was a way for them to get an idea who they were fighting against.

"The Spencers will most likely be there." Stefan said. "Do not leave her side." He said to Jason.

"I think we should all stick closely together. There are always strength in numbers." Jerry said.

Tammy placed some dessert down on the table.

"Tammy, were you planning on going to the ball?" Liz asked curiously.

She smiled. "Yes, I was."

They all looked at each other. "I don't know if it will be safe."

Tammy looked a tad disappointed.

Stefan sighed. "It will be very dangerous. You will be a target."

Tammy sighed. "What if I stay close to one of you?"

Jerry spoke up. "Stefan, why don't you take her and Alfred can go as well."

Stefan shrugged. "Are you sure that is wise?"

They all liked Tammy and didn't want to see any harm come to her.

"If she is not left alone, they will not try to attract any attention and try anything." Jerry said.

"I guess that would be fine then." Stefan said.

Tammy smiled. "Thank you so much. I promise to be very careful." She said getting excited.

Liz smiled. "Okay. If you have to use the ladies room there then you have to come get one of us."

Tammy nodded and left the room.

John walked towards them. "Manny is here already. He was spotted on the docks."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Just great…."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny stood next to the side door of the warehouse. There was someone he was just dying to meet.

A man came out of the door and walked the other way and Manny caught it right before it closed and slipped inside. Making a motion with his hand, several other figures followed him. He quietly walked down a hallway and turned a doorknob and flung it open. No one was inside so he tried the next one.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Sonny asked.

Manny smiled and closed the door. "Your worse fucking nightmare."

Sonny went to press the alarm but Manny moved faster and lifted him off his feet and shoved him into a file cabinet. "Not so tough now are you." Manny said smiling. "I heard so much about the mighty Sonny Corinthos. You're nothing without your sidekick. Where is he by the way?"

Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled at it to free himself.

"It's no use fighting. I have plans for you over the next few days." He said baring his fangs as Sonny's eyes grew wide.

Manny loved fear. There was nothing better than the moment his victims realized that they were going to die painfully.

Sonny could hear gunfire and screams of pain. "What are you?" He asked as he struggled to get away.

"A vampire. Some people say I'm sadistic because of my methods but I just like to savor my victims, that's all." He said tilting his head.

He threw Sonny down on the floor knocking the wind out of him and then straddled him. "This might hurt a little." He said plunging his pinky nail into Sonny's arm as he yelled in pain. He tasted his blood. "Hmmm, I was hoping it would be sweeter, but it will do."

Sonny looked terrified. "If you leave now, I'll forget that this ever happened."

Manny laughed maniacally. "I don't want you to forget. Over the next three days, I will feast on you. And on the last day, I will do unspeakable things to your body until I rip your limbs off and bite your neck off." He said menacingly.

Sonny started to shake. "My enforcer…."

"Your enforcer is a joke. How many have you lost the last few days why he remains incommunicado?"

Manny watched Sonny grow slack realizing that the inevitable was about to happen. He punched him hard, knocking him out before dragging him out of the room. When he came around the corner, he smiled at all the carnage as some of his men still feasted. They would stay until the next shift came and feast again. They would need to be strong and ready to fight and Manny couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stavros slipped into Claudia's room. She was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. "Hello there handsome." She said smiling as she turned to look at him.

He smirked as he took in the swell of her breasts that were barely contained in the negligee she was wearing. "You look delectable." He said walking towards her.

"Did you decide you needed a little taste?" She asked as the goose pimples popped up all over her arms.

"I thought that we could get to know each other a little better. After all, foreplay can be just as good as sex if done correctly.

Claudia shivered. "And you think you have it like that?" She asked before turning to put the brush down.

Stavros jetted behind her and ran his hands down her arms. "You know I do." He said confidently because bringing his hand around to stroke her nipple through the lacy material.

Claudia's eyes narrowed as she watched him. She felt his breath on her ear and her body shuddered. "I can't wait to worship your body fully." He said before falling to his knees and shoving her legs apart as she gasped with anticipation. His hands slipped between them and started to rub and Claudia leaned back against him and moaned his name.

"Say it again." He demanded as he slipped his finger into her panties and plunged into her wetness.

Claudia's breath caught for a moment and then she breathed out his name.

"Come for me." He demanded as he ravished her neck and began to manipulate her clit.

Her head lolled back as Stavros switched his position and pulled a breast out of its confines and licked and sucked it.

It was all too much for Claudia, she came as his fingers rammed inside her wetness and shattered around them.

Stavros waited for her to calm. She watched him with hooded eyes as he licked his fingers. "I look forward to making you mine." He said before kissing her passionately. She was drunk off his kisses as she grabbed his face and kissed him wantonly.

She pulled back and Stavros looked so damn sexy she thought she would come again on the spot.

"Sleep well my love." He said before standing and quickly leaving the room.

"Damn." Claudia said biting her lip. Stavros was doing her in.


	17. Chapter 17 – Monster's Ball

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * virgy15 – lol * lrobinson01 – Yes, Stavros is Nik's dad

Chapter 17 – Monster's Ball

The next few days went by quickly. They continued to prepare Jason and themselves. Potions and spells needed to be cast and all of the women were working hard.

Liz made a special spell for Tammy as well to make sure she was protected.

Stefan watched her work. "I'm very proud of you Elizabeth."

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"Tell me more about how you grew up."

Liz stopped and sat down next to him. "It was weird being a vampire. I knew I was different from the start. Mother was quite honest about it. I understood what we were. She didn't tell Francis until he was much older though."

"How did he take it?" Stefan asked.

"Well, he was shocked but he loved us and would do his best to protect us."

Stefan sighed. "Francis is a good man."

"That he is. Are you okay with him and Anna?"

He looked over at her. "She was never mine."

Elizabeth leaned her head on his arm. "Learning you are my father really threw me for a loop but I'm so glad that we found each other. Is it okay if I call you dad?"

Stefan didn't answer right away because he couldn't. He was trying to hold it together. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Taking a deep breath he finally spoke. "I would love it if you called me that. Elizabeth, I'm so worried about the battle. I can't lose you when I just found you."

Liz pulled back and looked up him and then gently touched her father's face. "Don't worry, I'll protect you daddy." She said softly.

Stefan closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "I better let you get back to work. Just know that I love you Elizabeth and I will do my best to see that you are safe."

She smiled and watched her father walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny looked down at Sonny almost lovingly. "It's time to end you my pet."

"Go to hell." Sonny whispered. He knew the end was near and at this point, he just wanted it over with. He hurt everywhere and he was a little fucked up mentally all things considered.

Manny licked his neck and then bared his teeth and plunged them into Sonny's neck feeding wildly and right before Sonny could take his last breath he pulled back and stared into his eyes. "You are nothing." Manny yelled as he began to rip Sonny apart. When he finished, he stood up and licked his lips as his chest heaved. Turning to his brother Javier he said, "Burn it down."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Hour before the gala, John rushed into the house.

Stefan looked up at him. "What's wrong now?"

"Sonny's dead."

Jason was shocked. "Wow."

"I know. They turned Spinelli too." John said.

Jason grimaced. "Can you get him somewhere safe?"

"No, they took him." Cody said.

"Do you think they'll use him against us?" Jason asked.

"He probably won't be in any condition to fight." Stefan said.

"We'll find him after the battle." Jason said. Spinelli was a good kid and he really didn't want to see him stuck with Manny for the rest of eternity.

Emily walked into the room and Jason smiled. "You look beautiful."

She grinned. "Thanks."

She was dressed as a medieval queen and Nikolas was dressed as her king.

"I better go upstairs and change." Jason said.

Anna and Francis walked into the foyer as Frankenstein and his bride.

"You two look incredible." Emily said.

"Elizabeth did our makeup. She's so talented." Anna said smiling.

Epiphany and Johnny came into the room dressed as zombies.

"Ok you two look seriously scary." Emily said.

Epiphany laughed loudly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Lorenzo and Skye walked out of the kitchen. Epiphany laughed. "You look so good." She said checking out their disco outfits.

Jax, Chloe, Jerry, and Alexis joined them.

"Very cute." Emily said grinning at their outfits. Jax and Chloe were dressed in 1920's costumes and Jerry and Alexis wore cowboy and cowgirl outfits.

"Damn Alexis, you look hot." Johnny said.

Alexis grinned. "Thanks. You look….undead."

Johnny laughed.

"Wait until you see Diane. She has a burlesque costume on and looks fantastic." Alexis said.

"I can't wait." Johnny said with a wink.

Epiphany checked out Stefan. "You're looking mighty fine."

Stefan grinned. He had on a 1950's outfit with a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots and Tammy was wearing a cute sock hop outfit.

"What's Alfred trying to be?" Epiphany asked as she frowned. "He looks normal."

Alfred smirked. "I'm going to be me; a butler."

Anna chuckled.

Helena walked into the room dressed as Hercuba from Wicked. Stefan grinned. "You look great mom."

She smiled. "Thank you dear."

Cesar had on a Merlin costume.

"Damn Stavros." Epiphany said as he walked into the living room.

Stavros smiled. He was dressed as a modern version of Captain Hook and Claudia was his wench.

Stefan caught a movement and smiled.

Johnny grinned as he watched Elizabeth and Jason walk down the steps. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Jason into the outfit and once he had it on it was all she could do not to jump his bones. He felt the same way about her. She had on a little white dress that stopped mid thigh. It had material that flowed to the floor on the sides and back of her legs. There were half sleeves that she slipped on that split towards her elbows down. And she had on small white wings and a halo. Her makeup was soft and dewy and she practically glowed.

"Wow." Johnny said.

Elizabeth blushed.

Epiphany eyed Jason. "Someone looks pretty hot." She said teasing him.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll never live this down." He muttered.

Stefan chuckled. Jason had on black pants and boots and a silk shirt which was not buttoned and showed off his washboard abs. Elizabeth had cut out slits for his black wings which were attached to his back with special glue.

"How are you fitting into the car?" Johnny said tilting his head.

Liz laughed. "He can lean forward."

Francis gave her a skeptical look which made her laugh more.

They had several SUV's to transport them all in. They all went outside and Francis helped Jason into the SUV. It was a little awkward but he just fit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky adjusted his pirate outfit. Lulu was a very creepy doll and Luke and Laura had period outfits on from the 18th century. They climbed into the limo and Lucky looked out the window. Soon he would see Elizabeth and he couldn't stop smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held Elizabeth's hand as they walked into the large ballroom. He figured there were probably a lot of vampires in the room. Music blared from the speakers. He leaned over to Emily. "Please try to stay in my sight."

She nodded.

Mac saw him and rushed over. "Jason, where the hell have you been?"

"With my girl." He said looking down at Elizabeth who smiled.

Mac looked at him like he was crazy. "Your warehouse on fifth burned down an hour ago and we believe Sonny is dead."

Jason's face showed no emotion. "I see."

"Are you planning on retaliating?"

"No." Jason said firmly.

"That's hard to believe." Mac said.

"Excuse me commissioner but we're here to have some fun not talk about business." Elizabeth said smiling.

Mac nodded. "Sorry to interrupt you." He said walking away.

They all mingled, never straying too far away. Mikkos walked up to Helena and Stavros stepped in between them.

"Relax. I was just going to ask her to dance."

Faison stepped next to Helena. "Her dance card is already filled."

Mikkos's jaw clenched. He didn't bother responding and turned and walked away. He'd get his revenge in a few days. Wiping the smirk off of that stupid warlock's face was going to be a highlight of the battle.

Lucky walked inside and quickly scanned the room. He finally saw Elizabeth as she reached up to touch Jason's face and he seethed when Jason kissed her.

Luke put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Relax cowboy."

Johnny made his way to Elizabeth. "He's here."

She followed his gaze and her eyes locked with Lucky's, who then smiled. She made no attempt to return it and after a long moment she turned away and looked up at Jason who looked at her intensely.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid of him."

Lulu walked up to her. "Maybe you should be." She said smirking.

"Lulu." Liz said.

"Who's the hunk?" She asked curiously as her eyes traveled down Jason's body.

"I'm her boyfriend." Jason said firmly.

Lulu grinned. "You're all human. It must be so hard to keep from biting his neck."

Liz protectively stood in front of Jason and Stefan walked up.

"Is there a problem?"

Liz looked over at her dad. "I'm fine. Lulu was just leaving."

Lulu smirked and walked away.

Laura walked up to her. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

She studied Jason for a moment and then looked at Liz again. "Is he a pet?"

Liz decided to take a page from Jason's book and showed no emotion on her face. "What do you want?" She asked rather clipped.

Laura smiled. "I just wanted to say hello. It's been a long time."

Jason cleared his throat. "You said it now move along."

Laura was taken by surprise at his lethal tone and audacity to even address her. She started to sputter and Stefan stepped forward. "You go near either one of them and I'll…."

"Are you threatening my wife?" Luke asked angrily as he joined the group.

"Tell your wife to step away from my daughter."

Laura gasped. "Your what?"

"You heard me. Elizabeth is a Cassadine so she is under our protection." Stefan said definitively.

Luke was stunned. "How?"

"It's none of your concern, so back off and walk away." Stefan said menacingly.

Laura gathered her compose and slinked away followed by a flabbergasted Luke.

"Do you think it's okay that they know?" Liz said touching her father's arm.

Stefan turned around. "I don't think it matters one way or the other. They have a plan and will stick to it."

"Suppose they try to use me against you?"

He touched her arm gently. "Elizabeth, they were going to try and harm and kidnap you anyway. They are arrogant buffoons so regardless of your lineage, Lucky thinks you belong to him so nothing will change that."

She sighed. "You're probably right." She said softly.

Stefan looked across the room and saw his father talking to Luke. "Shit." He muttered. "Mikkos."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Great."

Lucky strode towards them. Elizabeth looked stunning and he couldn't wait to taste her.

"Lucky." Liz said feeling Jason tense behind her.

"Elizabeth, you are just breathtaking." Lucky said before licking his lips.

Liz could feel Jason grow angrier and she turned to face him and put her hand on his chest.

Lucky watched them curiously. "Who's dinner?" He asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it Spencer."

Helena walked up to them. "Lucky, why don't you go have your mommy change your diaper. Elizabeth is way out of your league."

Lucky smirked. "Elizabeth's destiny is with me. I will make her mine."

Helena laughed shrilly. "Oh please. She is way too good for the likes of your family, not to mention the fact that you are an obsessed little man who couldn't satisfy your hand let alone a virile woman. You touch my granddaughter and it will be the last thing that you do." She threatened.

Mikkos stepped behind Lucky and stared at Elizabeth. "Granddaughter." He said smiling.

"In name only." Elizabeth said angrily. "I know what you're all about and I want nothing to do with you."

Mikkos sighed. "You mustn't believe all their lies. Why don't you get to know me better and then you can judge for yourself."

"You must really think I'm an idiot. There will be no warm and fuzzy meetings with me Mikkos. You put your hands on my Va and that is unforgiveable." She said sternly.

Mikkos gave Helena a dirty look. "Lucky, your father was looking for you."

"But….."

"Let's go." He said coldly.

Lucky stalked away as Mikkos followed closely behind him. When they got a safe distance away he grabbed his arm and spun him around. "This is how it's going to be you little shit. You will go nowhere near my granddaughter. Now that I know she is a Cassadine, she is way too good for you. Now stay focused on Emily." He demanded.

Lucky didn't respond, instead he turned away angrily and went to find his father.

Mikkos turned and watched Emily dancing with Nikolas. She actually would be a fitting wife for his grandson once she was turned. He smiled. Everything was falling nicely into place. In two days, he would start his quest for world domination. Everyone would bow to him including his family if they wanted to live.


	18. Chapter 18 - Prelude

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The battle is next and then we wind down. There are 22 chapters. Glad you are liking the ball! * Guest – lol

Chapter 18 - Prelude

Elizabeth went to the bathroom with Helena and Anna. Britta walked up to Jason who was standing in between Stavros and Claudia.

"You are just mouthwatering." She said looking at his chest before staring into his liquid blue eyes. She touched his arm and Jason flinched as the amulet around his neck glowed.

Claudia reached out and swiped her hand away. "Spells will not work on him. It's sad that you have to try to bewitch someone in order to get laid."

Britta smirked. "I just wanted to undo whatever Elizabeth has done to keep him so we were on a more level playing field."

"What makes you think that Elizabeth couldn't get me on her own?" Jason asked.

"Please, look at her, there is no way that someone as hot as you would want her."

Jason grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Just touching your arm makes me want to retch. You disgust me. Even if Elizabeth wasn't in the picture, I would never be with such a self-absorbed bitch like you." He said shoving her backwards.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter." Liesl growled.

"Tell your daughter to keep her filthy hands off of me. I don't appreciate someone trying to cast a spell on me." Jason said angrily.

Liesl pulled Britta into her side. "You will pay for that." She said waving her hand. When Jason just smirked she was completely caught off guard.

"Who invited you two bitches?" Skye asked walking up to them.

Liesl groaned. "Apparently, the guest list was completely below standards if they let the likes of you in here."

Skye got right in her face. "I can't wait to see you get your asses handed to you."

Liesl laughed. "Please…. You are all aligning with the losing side. I can't wait until Mikkos makes you all beg him for your life."

"I'd rather die first." Skye said.

"That can be arranged." She quipped.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Manny watched as Helena, Anna, and Elizabeth walked closer to him. He stepped in front of them and Helena pushed Elizabeth behind her.

"She's more beautiful than I imagined." He said softly.

"Don't even think about it." Helena said. "She is a Cassadine and under our protection."

Manny tiled his head and smiled. This just got better and better. If Mikkos tried to cut him out, then maybe he could use the latest Cassadine to keep him line. "I can protect you from Lucky." He said smiling. His men had done their detective work. The reason he always stayed one ahead of the enemy was because he spent a lot of time making sure he knew all the players well.

Elizabeth laughed and stepped to the side. "You really think I need your help protecting me from that idiot?"

Manny smiled. "Clearly I underestimated you; my apologies. Let me formally introduce myself…"

"I know who you are and you might as well end this game you are playing because I will never be with you and we will never be friends. You've made your alliances perfectly clear and I have no desire to consort with you and anyone like you. So, let's end the pretense. We are enemies and I'll look forward to watching you burn." She said firmly before walking away.

Helena smiled and they escorted Elizabeth back to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The gala was finally over and they all got back into their trucks and headed towards the castle. All of them were very quiet. The first day of Triduum was over and they had faced some of their enemies. Everyone had a personal score to settle but that was overshadowed by their need to protect Emily as well as themselves.

They all quietly went into the castle and went to their rooms.

"We will need to combine our thunder and lightning power." Epiphany said as she climbed into bed.

Johnny nodded. "I know."

"You're never seen me change." She said softly hoping that he would not run the opposite direction when he did.

Johnny laid on his side and looked her. "Epiphany, in bird or human form you are still you on the inside." He said brushing his hand against her face as he looked at her with want. "You are stuck with me and I would die defending you."

Epiphany's eyes filled with tears. "But….."

"No buts; no regrets; just love." He said smiling.

"Make love to me Johnny." She said firmly. There was no way she was going into battle without having her fill of him.

He slightly smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." He said before kissing her deeply.

Epiphany felt like her heart was going to burst. She would die to protect him too and felt the same way. They poured all their feelings into each other as they passionately made love and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smiled at Jason wickedly as he took off his boots.

"What?"

"I don't know but something about you and angel wings and silk is just so damn hot." Liz said before biting her lip.

He walked in front of her and she slid her hands up his chest.

Jason kissed her erotically as he sucked on her lips then tongue. Kissing his way to her ear he whispered, "Do you want me to fuck you with them on Elizabeth?"

She shuddered. He normally didn't talk to her that way but it was definitely a turn on. "God yes." She said as she felt the moisture pool between her legs.

"Take me out." He demanded with a low voice.

She unzipped his pants and shoved his briefs down and held him in her hand like a vice.

Jason grabbed her and pulled her up. She still had her costume on too. Kicking his pants off, he flicked them aside with his foot and then carried her over to the vanity and then placed her on her feet. "Kneel on the bench and put your hands on the desk."

She slipped out of her thong and did as he asked. She looked in the mirror and could see him push her train to the side and then felt the material rise up her thighs. And before she could tell him that she couldn't wait, his finger plunged inside of her and she moaned loudly as her hips bucked against his hand.

Jason didn't take his eyes off of hers. They were both staring at each other in the mirror and she felt him rub himself up and down her slit before piercing her wetness. He grunted loudly as he sunk into her fully. "Elizabeth." He whispered before he began to piston. She was in heaven watching his face as he battered against her tight walls over and over. She yelled out his name, thrusting her hips as her upper body lurched forward. "Harder." she yelled. Jason was plundering her like a man possessed. Elizabeth felt like he would split her open but it felt so damn good. Her body suddenly jerked and froze as she yelled out and then it was like a thousand pinpoints of light burst throughout her body. Jason continued to fuck her through it and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure but then she heard him yell her name as he went over the edge. A long moment went by as he still twitched inside of her. She felt him leave her and whimpered and then he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"We need to get these wings off."

She swiped her hand in the air and they fell off.

"Nice." He said smirking as he chucked hers off the bed and then took the rest of her costume off before removing his shirt. They climbed under the covers and held each other. They had one more day to prepare and he just hoped they all would be ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis sat on a bench on the roof. He just couldn't sleep. The moon was nearing its fullness and already he could feel himself wanting to change.

Anna slipped beside him and took his hand and squeezed it. She knew this time was hard for him. "You can take the potion tomorrow. It will help you when you turn."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I know this is awkward for you." She said softly.

"It's just, I could hurt you while I'm in animal form and that scares me."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "When you killed those men in your house, did you for a minute think of hurting Kathryn?"

"No."

"Then I don't think you would hurt me because regardless of how you look, you're still you in here." She said touching his chest.

Francis sighed. "I hate this. I don't like turning."

She got up and sat in his lap and he cradled her. "I put something to protect you in the potion as well. I can't have you hurt Francis. I don't think I'd survive it."

He looked down at her. God she was so beautiful and vibrant that he barely believed she was real. When she licked her lips he just had to taste them so he went for it and kissed her torridly; letting her know how much he wanted her and cared about her. And Anna soaked it up; passionately returning his kisses as she moaned into his mouth. They broke apart panting.

"Dear God Francis, you're killing me." She said as her body trembled.

"Trust me, I feel the same about you. You're so damn beautiful Anna. I don't think you understand what you to do me."

She smiled. "When this is all over with I want to go somewhere special with you; just the two of us."

"That sounds really nice."

She knew she was starting to fall for him and she just wanted to have some alone time.

"It's been a centuries since I left Elizabeth's side."

"She has Jason now to protect her. That must give you some comfort." Anna said.

"It does. He's a good man."

Anna snuggled against his chest. "You're so warm."

Francis smirked. "It's a wolf thing."

She chuckled. "Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Elizabeth, you still awake?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "Uh..hmmm." She said throwing her leg over his.

Jason smiled. "Baby, I need to ask you something."

Her eyes flickered open. "Yes?"

"Um, we haven't been using protection at all."

She lifted her head. "Are you worried that I could be pregnant?"

"Not worried per se. I'm just curious if it's even possible."

She laid her head back down. "I don't know. I didn't think about it. I guess it could be a possibility."

"Would that be okay with you if you were?"

A slight smile adorned her face. "Yes." She said quite simply.

Jason smiled. "Good."

"Sleep now." She muttered as he chuckled.

He kissed her on the head and shut his eyes. Tomorrow would be a long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The morning came quickly. The entire day was spent preparing for battle. Spells were cast and potions were made. Shawn came to get the light potion for the rest of his werewolves. There would be a full moon tonight and he wanted to make sure they were all taken care of. John got some potion to take to the other vampires and supernatural creatures who were on their side as well. The mood was somber and Emily was scared to death.

Jason stood hugging his sister. "You have to be brave Emily."

She pulled back. "I'm so scared Jason. Suppose they succeed?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

Tears filled her eyes. "I need you to promise that you will kill me if that happens."

"No." Jason yelled making her jump. "I won't kill you."

"Jason, it's my choice. I don't want to be some crazy dark lunatic. I could hurt you. Please don't let me become something ugly." She begged.

Jason hugged her again. "Emily, don't say that. Just trust us to protect you."

"I trust you Jason but you know that bad things sometimes happen. I'm trying to prepare myself."

He pulled back and started to pace. "Emily you are asking me to kill you. Do you really think I could do that? I love you."

"I love you too but Jason, you know it would be the right thing to do."

Nikolas cleared his throat and walked towards them. "Emily, I don't think it's fair to ask him to do this."

"Fair?" She yelled. "None of this is fair Nikolas. Do you think I want this? If you are not willing to do this then I'll ask someone who will." She said tearfully.

"Emily I might not even be able to kill you anyway." Jason said exasperatedly. "You'll be more powerful than me."

"I spoke to Jerry about it and he said that it will take a while for me to completely turn. So, that should give you the time you need to finish me." She said trying to be brave but tears were slipping down her face.

Nikolas hugged her. "I will do everything I can to protect you."

Jason sat down. It was an impossible situation, but the truth was that the monster Emily could become would be nothing like her. She wouldn't be his sister anymore. He painfully stood up. "Okay." He said before quickly leaving the room as Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Now, she could face anything.


	19. Chapter 19 – Battle Lines

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Here's part 1 of the battle.

Reminder – Spencers are all Vampires as well as Jax, Jerry, Claudia, Chloe, Alexis, Diane, Manny (and bros except Mateo – werewolf ), John, All Cassadines except Stefan (half-vampire/half-wolf), Johnny – Lugh, Piph – Vampire Bird, Witches are Lorenzo, Skye, Anna, Faison, Britta, Liesl, Werewolves are Francis, Shawn, and Cody. Liz – Half-Vamp/Half-Human

Chapter 19 – Battle Lines

Laura finished preparing everything they would need for battle. Hopefully, Liesl and Britta's spells would help them survive whatever the other group was going to throw at them. She had initially just wanted to stay out of the whole conflict and just deal with the aftermath but her family had other ideas.

Sighing, she threw a few potions on the bed. It was time to prepare her mind and body for the battle ahead. She would protect her family at all costs. That is what mothers do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mikkos sat at his desk looking rather smug. His clairvoyant had shared a vision with him and he couldn't be more proud. Nikolas was biting Emily and turning her. The fact that his grandson would do something so evil and so Cassadine made him so very happy. He had gotten word that Manny was making plans to take Emily for himself and that on the other hand was giving him pause. There was no way he would let him take control. What Manny didn't know is that Mikkos had been poisoning him when they had a few drinks together. It would prevent the deranged lunatic from turning Emily. He still needed the Ruiz family and their minions to help him win. But there was no way in hell he'd let them rule.

He sighed. War was hell. He knew that his wife would be gunning for him and he knew why. Irina. She was an unfortunate victim of this battle. And the truth was that Luke wasn't the one who killed her. Helena found him standing over her body, but that was just a coincidence. When the two had argued and Helena jumped to the conclusion, Luke realized how much pain it was causing her and took credit for it. The truth was that Julian Jerome wanted in and when Mikkos denied him, Julian retaliated. Mikkos was enraged and slaughtered all of the Jerome family as a result. Helena had done some horrific things after that and it had driven an even deeper wedge between the couple. So Mikkos never came clean. It was his way of instilling fear in his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone gathered and they finished off the protection spells and then got into their trucks so they could get to the church before dark. Emily reached down and squeezed Nikolas's hand. They had tried to prepare her the best they could for what she would see and hear. It was all so surreal and still so hard to believe.

Elizabeth turned and looked back at her. "Emily, you're going to have to stay inside the pentagram for the duration. Can you handle that?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever is necessary."

She handed Emily and envelope. "This is for you."

Emily took it and opened it up and a medallion slipped out and she palmed it.

_Dearest Emily,_

_If you are reading this, then the battle is about to begin. I wish I was there to protect you and make sure that no harm befalls you, but unfortunately, I am unable to fulfill such a request. Please know that I love you and believe in you. Do whatever you need to in order to stay safe. _

_The power of your lineage will always guide you and give you strength. You just need to believe._

_Good Luck. I will be watching from above._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Emily brushed a tear away and then slipped the medallion over her head. The metal felt cool against her skin but it also seemed to calm her. She would need all the help she could get.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got out of the trucks and quickly walked towards the church. There was an eerie fog descending on the city and an ominous feeling in the air. Father Coates was not there but he had given Francis a key and blessed the place before he had left. After Francis had explained the situation and made him believe, he thought it was appropriate.

Emily sat down in the chair in the middle of the huge pentagram that adorned the floor. The pews had been taken out and put into storage along with many other invaluable artifacts.

Francis walked up behind Anna. "I need you to go into the office and look out the window in twenty minutes."

"Why?"

"Because I will turn then. I need you to watch."

Anna's mouth dropped open. "Francis…"

"No Anna, I need you to see all of me. I need you to truly understand what will happen to me and make sure that you can live with it." He said painfully. "I'll respect any decision you make after that. I promise."

She kissed him hard, not caring that everyone could see. She needed him to know that she wasn't going anywhere regardless of what she saw. The kiss was desperate and passionate and when they finally broke apart Claudia smirked. "Get a room." She said making Anna blush and then grin.

Elizabeth's head tilted and Jason followed her gaze. Johnny and Epiphany were sitting on a bench holding hands and he was making her laugh but something was different about them. The level of intimacy seemed deeper. Elizabeth gasped and then made her way over to them right after Johnny pried his lips from his girl's.

"Oh my God." Liz whispered.

"What?" They both said looking at her.

"You did it didn't you?" She asked grinning. It was time for payback. They certainly had made her squirm with regard to Jason.

Johnny chuckled. "I feel like I need a priest. You make it feel so dirty."

Liz laughed. "I'm so happy for you."

Epiphany chuckled. "Trust me, I'm really happy too."

Liz grinned. "Everyone is making me all warm and fuzzy."

Jason shook his head. "This whole conversation is TMI."

Epiphany grinned. "It's just sex Jason."

Jason smirked and looked at her wickedly. "It's never just sex with me Piph."

Epiphany roared with laughed. Jason never shortened her name and she loved that he was being playful. "Baby, I think he just dissed us."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Please…"

Liz laughed. They were interrupted by Francis.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have to go." He said kissing his sister.

Liz hugged him tightly. "Be careful. Did you take all your potions?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring extra clothes?"

Francis grinned. "Yes mom."

Liz slugged him in the arm. "Ha, ha."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched her brother walk over and hug Stefan and then leave. Liz rushed over to Anna. "What's wrong?"

She wiped away a tear. "He wants me to watch him turn."

"Can you handle it?"

"Have you see him turn before?"

Liz nodded. "Once. It's not pretty. Do you want me to be in the room with you?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I can handle it."

"Okay."

She watched Anna walked towards the back and go through a door and said a prayer that it wouldn't affect their relationship.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis stood right in front of the tree line. The light went on in the office and he knew she was there. Anna came to the window and they stared at each other for several minutes.

Francis started to feel the telltale signs. He had already taken off most of his clothes and had a pair of sweats on. His chest began to heave and his muscles started to clench. It wasn't quite as bad as usual so he figured the potion Anna had concocted was helping a little. His bones started to crack and he could feel the hair starting to grow on his body. He fell to his knees as his body contorted and started to stretch. He looked up at Anna who whose eyes were glued to his. She touched the window with the palm of her hand and watched us Francis fell forward and his body shook. The sweatpants tore away from his body and he quickly morphed into a huge wolf which looked right up at her with glowing eyes and then howled loudly before dashing into the woods. Anna let out the breath she was holding and went to the desk and sat down. "Please help him." She muttered as she put her head down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefan kissed Elizabeth. "I must go."

Because he was a hybrid, he could change on will, but he wanted to lead the werewolf group.

"Be careful please." She said hugging him tightly. "I want my brother and father back in one piece."

"I'll try my best."

He quickly left so he could make his transformation. The plan was that a few would stay in the church with Emily but most of the fighting would be done outside.

The church was very small anyway. So, it would give them more room to fight.

The witches got in a circle and surrounded Emily and started working a protection spell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Witching Hour

Anna walked into the room. "It's time." She said strapping on a gun filled with silver hollow point bullets.

Jason put on a Kevlar vest and then made sure he had all the weapons he needed including a sword. There was going to be a lot going on at once and he just hoped that he could keep up.

Elizabeth touched his arm. "Fight well my love. Make sure you come back to me."

Jason kissed her and then followed Johnny and Lorenzo outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They stood in the field in back of the church feeling as though many eyes were upon them. There was static electricity in the air. All of a sudden, Jason caught saw blurry movements come out of the trees. Francis leapt out of the tree line and took someone down and mauled them. Jason felt a power surge through his body. It was like all his senses were on high alert and he stepped to the side as someone lunged at him and he pulled his sword out and sliced through the air totally beheading someone. He pulled his gun and shot at a wolf who fell to the ground howling in pain, giving Jason enough time to behead him as well.

Flashes started to appear as the witches started to fight one another. There were screams as hexes slashed through the air and the field began to fill with forms. The clouds rumbled. Epiphany came out of the woods and flew at victims and viciously tore them apart. She rose up and shot lightening out of her talons as Johnny also wielded his swords and directed lightning from the heavens.

Claudia finished ripping someone's head off and then saw Lulu fighting with a wolf. She raced over and pulled Lulu off it. "You're mine little girl.

Lulu struggled as Cody bit into her legs and Claudia bit into her neck. Not to be outdone, Lulu bit into her shoulder and sucked wildly trying to drain her. Claudia used all of her succubus powers and bled Lulu dry quickly. She dropped her body and Cody tore her apart as Claudia fell to her knees. Stavros finished off his latest assailant and went to her, scooping her up and moving towards the church quickly. Anna opened the door and pulled her inside and Elizabeth gave her a healing potion before getting back to work on protecting the space.

Chloe rushed Laura.

"You're out of your league little girl." Laura said throwing a ball at her.

Chloe laughed. "Your spells won't work on me." She then threw a spell at Laura who in turn grinned.

"I'm protected too."

There was a whirl of energy and Bobbie Spencer came out of nowhere.

"Bobbie?" Laura said alarmed.

Bobbie smirked. "That's right Laura. I'm back and you're going down." She said jumping on Laura and pummeling her with her fists as she began to yell incantations. She stepped back for a moment and Chloe grinned. "Nice work. Allow me." She pulled out a gun and shot Laura in the heart and she fell to her knees.

Bobbie pulled out her sword and sliced Laura's head off as Luke screamed no at the top of his lungs. He knew his sister hated him but he didn't think she would do something like this.

Chloe handed Bobbie the potion for the light and she drank it down with no question asked and then ran into the heart of the battle.

Helena laughed and ran towards Luke throwing several potion bombs. Luke tried to his best to deflect them but it gave Helena enough time to get the upper hand. She slammed him to the ground and shot him with a dart.

"What did you do?"

Helena grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

Luke couldn't move and he watched in horror as Helena raised the knife and separated his head from his body.

"God that felt good." She said spinning around just in time to slice Javier's arm off.

"Fuck." He yelled.

Jason shot him with a dart and Helena finished him off.

Mateo came out of nowhere and jumped Jason. He grabbed the wolf's head to keep it at bay. Stefan dashed over to him and tackled Mateo and they began fighting viciously. Jason grabbed a smaller dart gun and aimed as he waited for Stefan to move and when he did, he shot Mateo with a silver bullet coated in wolfsbane and the creature howled before writhing in pain. Stefan looked at Jason for a moment and then ran to help someone else.

There were bodies flying everywhere. It was the most insane thing Jason had ever seen. He was very glad that he was superhuman and didn't tire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia sat up feeling much better. "Thank you." She said as Anna helped her stand.

The church began to shake. The women all looked around trying to figure out what was happening.

"Shit." Anna said. She ran out of the church and turned a corner and came face to face with Liesl who was wielding a wand and doing some kind of spell.

"It's protected." Anna said.

"That's what you think."

She turned her wand on Anna who struck back. Their hands sliced through the air furiously as they fought each other. The dark magic was already starting to penetrate the building. There was 15 minutes left and Emily needed to be exposed.

The wall blew opened and all the occupants were sucked out onto the field. Elizabeth was stunned. The magic that Liesl used was none she had ever encountered before. Emily was starting to attract a lot of attention so Skye, Claudia, Cesar, and Elizabeth surrounded her. Liz conjured some of the light and began to strike out as Skye used her wand and Claudia used her sheer power to defeat them.


	20. Chapter 20 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're liking the battle thus far. * Guest – lol very true! I'm sure he'll still have plenty of energy left.

Chapter 20 - Aftermath

Jax and Jerry were feverishly trying to make their way over to Emily as they killed as many as they could along the way.

Anna finally decided to dip into dark magic and managed to temporarily stun Liesl. Britta cried out and ran towards them and Anna sliced her sword through the air and Britta dropped to her knees and her head slid off her body.

Liesl screamed so loud that Anna had to hold her ears but before she could strike back, Francis came flying through the air and clamped down on Liesl's neck and tore her to shreds.

He stopped and howled and was met with a smirk from Anna.

"Thank you."

He pushed his nose upwards and then took off to assist Emily.

Nikolas had joined the group and they all continued to fight as Emily laid in a tight ball on the ground.

There was five minutes left. Jason tried to make his way to them but Lucky stepped into his path.

"Going somewhere?"

Jason growled and went on the attack. Lucky was stunned by his strength but he quickly recovered and they both got some good hits in. Jason went to shoot him but Lucky anticipated that and ended up dodging it and knocking the weapon from Jason's hand.

Liz looked over at Cesar and he nodded for her to go. She ran towards Jason. "Lucky." She yelled.

He stopped and turned to look at her and Elizabeth threw a ball of dark magic at him and it started to peel the skin off of Lucky's face and he screamed out in horror. She tossed some of the light at him and he started to burn as he fell to the ground.

Jason fell to his knees and Liz's mouth dropped open as she watched Manny pulled out his sword from Jason's body and then run towards Emily.

"I'm so sorry." Jason said. "I love you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was one minute left. Manny was just about to reach Emily as he tossed Skye and Anna aside, propelling them far away. Nikolas was busy battling a werewolf. He then threw a black ball at Cesar, who was momentarily paralyzed. Mikkos suddenly appeared and to Manny's astonishment, sliced his head off. He then reached down and grabbed Emily and his teeth sunk into her neck as she screamed. What he didn't realize is that it was 4:01 A.M. It was too late.

Helena shot Mikkos with the silver hollow points at the same time that Nikolas shot him with a dart gun. Mikkos reared back and Shawn leapt through the air and finished him off before running away with his body.

Liz grabbed Jason and the light exploded everywhere, taking care of the rest of the dark side as they screamed and writhed in horrible pain before the vampires turned to ash. The light dissipated and they collapsed. Liz passed out and Jason laid there bleeding out. The remaining creatures were quickly disposed of by the rest of the team.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas dropped to his knees beside Emily who was struggling to breathe. "I'm so sorry." He said in tears. "I failed you."

"No." She choked out.

"Oh God, I never meant for you to be hurt."

Stavros put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do it Nikolas." She sputtered. "Turn me."

"No. I can't do that to you. Please don't ask that."

"My….choice."

Anna sighed. "Nikolas, it's what she wants."

Stavros squeezed his shoulder. "Go ahead Nikolas. It's the only thing that will save her."

He reverently kissed her on the forehead and then put her head to the side and sunk his teeth into her neck and fed off of her. It had been so long since he had drank real blood. It was throwing him into a frenzy.

"Slow down." Stavros said loudly.

Nikolas pulled back panting. He bit into his wrist and held it over Emily's mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. After a few minutes of him reopening his wounds several times and repeating the process Emily finally passed out. "Take her to the car." He said looking up at Johnny. Nikolas was a wreck. He wiped his mouth and Anna knelt down beside him. "Don't punish yourself Nikolas. It's what she wanted."

He started to tear up and Anna comforted him the best she could until Helena took him from her and tried to console him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry leaned over Jason as Skye tended to Elizabeth. Alexis and Diane had joined them.

Jason weakly grasped Jerry's arm. "Do it Jerry. I have to be with her."

Jerry looked at Skye. "Can he make it if we get him to a hospital?"

Tears clouded her eyes. "No, the sword hit an artery and it was coated with something I can't identify. He's bleeding out and I can't heal him."

"Jerry, please…." Jason begged.

Jerry sighed. "Okay, I'll bite you but we'll use Elizabeth's blood to turn you."

Jason's eyes closed and Jerry turned his head. It had been a long time since he had tasted real blood too and Alexis worried that it would take a toll on him later. Jerry bared his fangs and sunk them into Jason's neck who gasped at the contact. Jax ran over to them and shouted in horror. "Jerry what are you doing?"

Skye jumped up. "Jason will die if he doesn't turn him Jax. It was his request."

The more Jerry tasted the more ravenous he became and Jax had to pry him off of Jason. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and pulled out a knife and cut her and placed it over Jason's mouth. He repeated it several times.

"How do you know that it will even work?" Jax asked.

"I don't. Hopefully, Elizabeth has enough venom. If not, then I guess she will hate me for the rest of eternity." Jerry said painfully as he wiped his mouth. "I need to get out of here." He took off and Alexis followed.

Elizabeth stirred. "Jason." She yelled as she tried to sit up. Diane grabbed her. "Easy Elizabeth."

She looked over at Jason and saw his neck and then looked at her wrist. "What have you done?" She asked her friends who all looked like they had been crying.

"He was dying. Jerry bit him and then we used your blood to turn him."

Her eyes were huge. "What if it didn't work? What if I don't have enough venom?" She yelled crawling over to Jason. "Oh God, somebody help him." She said starting to cry. "Jax turn him please. Just do it."

Elizabeth was breaking their hearts as she started peppering kisses all over Jason's face. "Please…..please wake up. Please baby I need you." She whimpered. "Jason." She screamed out in agony.

Helena ran to her. "Elizabeth." She said trying to pry her away from Jason. "He's dead."

"No." She screamed and sobbed.

Helena held her tightly as she screamed until she was hoarse. She did everything she could to try and calm her but it was no use. Stefan ran towards them. He was back in human form. He stared down at Jason and dropped to his knees next to Helena and took his daughter from his arms. She croaked out daddy and then passed out from exhaustion in his arms.

"Let's get back to the castle." Helena said before wiping her eyes. It killed her to see Elizabeth in such pain.

"Stavros and Johnny can you get Jason to the car?" Skye asked. "If it worked, he will take a few days to transform."

They nodded and carefully lifted Jason and carried him away.

Stefan picked up Elizabeth and they went in a different truck. Several stayed to help with the cleanup and the rest headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas laid Emily on her bed. Anna and Skye had given her a bath and she was dressed in a pretty nightgown and looked so beautiful just lying there. Anna and Nikolas would stay in the room with her until she was fully turned. He just hoped that when she realized what happened, that she'd still be okay with it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In Jason's room, Epiphany and Alexis cleaned up Jason's body as best as they could.

"The wound is closing on its own." Alexis said. "Isn't that a good sign?"

Epiphany nodded. "I hope so. If he doesn't turn I don't think Elizabeth will survive it."

Alexis nodded. "We'll take turns watching over him. I just need to check on Jerry."

Johnny brought in some water for them and they drank it down. The battle albeit short had taken its toll on them all and they were very tired.

Alfred walked into the room. "I will take first watch. You all should get some rest. He probably won't move a muscle."

"I better check on Jerry." Alexis said leaving.

"Alfred, if something happens, please wake me." Epiphany said touching his arm.

"I shall."

He frowned. "Miss Epiphany, you are hurt."

Johnny dashed to her side. "Where?"

"It's just a scratch."

Alfred clucked his tongue. "It needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

"He's right. Come on, I'll take care of you."

Epiphany smiled. "Okay."

Johnny hustled her back to the room and made her lie down before he treated her wound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jerry paced on the roof. He felt like he was going mad as Jason's blood coursed through his veins.

Alexis slowly walked up to him.

"What if I made the wrong choice and he dies?" His voice was full of anguish. "She'll never forgive me."

Alexis held him tightly. "You did the best you could."

"I should have just done it all myself. I was hoping that maybe he could be just like her instead of a full vampire." Jerry said regretfully.

"I know why you did it Jerry." She said taking his face into her hands. "Look at me."

He tentatively held her gaze.

"You did what you felt was right. Beating yourself up is not going to help. Elizabeth is going to need all of us."

He sighed and pulled her back into this chest. "I need you. Don't leave me."

"I promise that I will not leave your side."

"Thank you." He whispered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefan sighed as he watched Liz writhe as she laid unconscious. "Is Francis back?" He asked Jax who had just walked in.

"No. It takes him longer than you to make the transition back." Jax said. "It will probably be a few more hours."

He nodded. "She's a mess and I don't know how to help her."

"Hold her when she cries out and let her know you love her. That's all we can for now." Jax said softly. He hated seeing Elizabeth in this much pain.

Helena walked towards them. "I'll sleep with her tonight." She said climbing into the bed on the other side.

Elizabeth jumped and looked over at Helena like she was expecting Jason and tears clouded her eyes. "Va, what if he's gone?" She said painfully.

Helena sighed and hugged her. "Then we'll mourn him and I will support you every step of the way. But, for now, you just need to have faith my dear."

Liz softly cried until she fell back asleep exhausted.

"I think she's just tired. The battle took a lot out of her. Once she gets some sleep, she will go to him and then we'll know if he's changing or not." Stefan said.

Helena nodded. "Get some rest Stefan. She will need your strength if it goes wrong."

He nodded and went downstairs. He wasn't tired at all and needed to unwind. Some wine sounded really good. Sitting down at the table, Tammy came out of nowhere and poured him a glass and then disappeared again.

Stefan sipped it slowly.

"Mind if I join you?"

He looked up to find Bobbie walking towards him. "Sure."

"How's Elizabeth?"

He sighed. "She's a wreck. I'm just praying that Jason turns and we can put this nightmare behind us."

She nodded.

"I'm surprised that you went against your family like you did." Stefan said.

Bobbie sat back in her chair. "Luke did some awful things to me. I went away because I couldn't deal with him anymore. But I had to come back and finish it. I couldn't let them win."

"Are you alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I will be."

Bobbie was a beautiful women and truth be told he had fancied her back in the day but she had disappeared for centuries.

"We've spent a lot of the years just letting life pass us by; never enjoying it. Maybe we need to end that cycle." Stefan said softly.

Bobbie smiled. Stefan was very handsome and she couldn't help hoping that he'd enjoy it with her. She held out her hand and he took it. "Maybe we can help each other."

Stefan smiled. "I'd like that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stavros walked into Claudia's room. She sat up in the bed. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I just didn't want to be alone."

She held the covers open and he slid inside and she threw her arms around him savoring his warmth. "Sleep." She muttered.

He smirked and kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes perfectly content.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Epiphany fall asleep. He had a lot to be thankful for and just prayed that Jason would start showing signs of life. He was exhausted and it didn't take long before he fell into a deep sleep as well. All of them slept glad that the nightmare was over and good had won.

Francis sat next to a tree. Daybreak would be arriving soon. He looked up as the sky lightened gradually and he finally started to turn back. He took a few minutes to get himself together and then fetched the clothes he had hidden in the brush and dressed. All he wanted to do was see Anna and hold her.


	21. Chapter 21 – Welcome Back

A/N – Thanks for the comments! This is almost over! I hope you've enjoyed it!

Chapter 21 – Welcome Back

Mostly everyone in the castle slept at least until lunch hour or later. Nikolas continued to watch over Emily. They still had a while to go before she would stir.

Elizabeth finally woke up and Helena prepared a bath for her and fussed over her. When she was finished she walked back into the room and Francis was standing there. She ran into his arms and he held her for several minutes.

"Do you want to go to him?"

She nodded.

He walked her down the hall and they went into Jason's room. Anna was in there and looked up at them.

"Any change?" Liz asked.

Anna shook her head.

Liz climbed into the bed next to Jason and Anna threw her arms around Francis, so glad that he was back and safe.

He looked a little surprised but she just smirked. "I told you that I wouldn't change my mind."

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "Thank you."

Elizabeth ran her hand over Jason's face. "You have to come back to me my love. I can't have this baby on my own."

Anna gasped. "Elizabeth are you pregnant?"

She smiled. "I'm not totally sure; I mean I haven't taken a test but I just feel different." She said having a hard time explaining it.

Anna smiled. "We can use a spell to tell later."

Liz nodded. It would still be really early but then again she wasn't sure if the growth would be accelerated or not. There was no book on hybrid pregnancies.

"I need you to fight Jason. You have everything to live for." She said softly.

She laid her head on his chest and it was like she was sucked into a vision. They were in Lila's gardens again and Jason looked perfectly well.

"Hello my love." Elizabeth said smiling.

Jason grabbed her and spun her around. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you more." She said smiling.

"I would never leave you." He said kissing her softly. "Believe in me."

Elizabeth jerked into a sitting position.

"Elizabeth?" Francis said moving closer to the bed.

"Oh my God. I think it worked. He told me to believe in him and that he would never leave me."

Anna smiled. "That's great news. We just have to be patient now and wait for him to completely change."

"I hate that word." Liz said frowning.

Francis smiled. "Oh Lizzie, some things never change. You were never one for being patient."

She rolled her eyes. "I could use a hot chocolate."

Francis chuckled. "I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked back and forth next to the church. He just couldn't figure out how the wall had come down. They had done their best to shore up what remained but it was still baffling. There was no evidence that a bomb had occurred either. The field behind the church was trodden and dug up like a war had taken place but no one in the area had reported anything. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on or how he was going to explain this to Father Coates when he returned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila strode into the castle. "Francis?"

He rushed towards her. "Lila, you're back already?"

She nodded and gave him a hug. "I wasn't far. Where are Emily and Jason?"

Francis grimaced and pulled her into the living room. "You should sit down."

"Francis, stop putting it off and tell me what happened please."

Francis sat down next to her and explained what had happened to Emily.

"Oh my." Lila said. Helena had called and told her a little bit but it was shocking to hear the details. "Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"I know it's not ideal Lila but yes she will be okay. Nikolas just honored her wishes."

Lila nodded. "And Jason?"

"That's a little more complicated." He said standing up. He paced back and forth as he told her the story.

Lila was stunned. "Elizabeth?"

"She's hanging in there. She's with him now. Do you want to see them?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want to see Emily too."

Francis led her upstairs and Liz was shocked to see her.

"Lila?"

"Hi my dear. I had to come and check up on you. How is my grandson?"

She sigh. "We're not totally sure. But I think it worked."

Lila brushed her hand over Jason's face and then kissed him on the cheek. "Jason is a fighter. He'll make it. Just have faith."

Liz smiled slightly. "I will. Lila, there is something that you should know."

"Helena called me and explained so I wouldn't be shocked." She said with a smirk. If Elizabeth was indeed pregnant, then she would be over the moon.

"Lila, I'm going to ask Jason to marry me when he wakes up."

Lila grinned. "You're going to ask him?"

"Yes. I know it's unorthodox but I don't care. I want him to be my husband." She said blushing. "And since I might be pregnant…"

Lila clapped her hands together. "Oh I do hope so. You could get married in my gardens. It would be the perfect place. Father Coates would probably agree to the ceremony."

Liz smiled. "Then it's settled."

Francis chuckled. "Um, aren't you forgetting that you haven't asked Jason yet?"

Anna grinned. "Please, like he would say no."

Lila chuckled. "And how is my other favorite couple?"

Francis smiled and took Anna's hand. "We're fine."

"Good. All is well then. I'm going to go see Emily."

Liz smiled as she watched her leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas got up when Lila entered the room. "Hello." He said softly.

Lila could tell that Nikolas was uncomfortable. She went over to Emily and gave her a kiss and whispered into her ear and then went over to him. "It's okay Nikolas. You honored her wishes. I don't hold it against you."

"It was so hard." He said emotionally.

She grabbed his hand. "You both will make it through this. I know you care about my granddaughter. I can see it in your eyes. Promise me that you will take great care of her."

Nikolas nodded. "I promise."

Lila smiled and spent a little more time with Emily before going back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the next morning, Emily started to stir a little. Everyone was excited and knew that soon she would awaken. Epiphany was ready with the synthetic blood, knowing she would be thirsty.

Jason was still not moving but his skin color had changed and Elizabeth could tell that he was well on his way. They just had no idea what he would be; that was the big mystery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Emily bolted into a sitting position and Nikolas rushed to her side. "Emily."

She looked at him confused. "What happened?"

"You were dying and asked me to turn you."

Emily gasped. "What are you saying? Am I like you now?"

Nikolas nodded. "I hope you can forgive me."

She was stunned but quickly found her voice again. "There's nothing to forgive." She said touching her face. "I feel so different."

Epiphany walked inside and handed her a huge bottle. "Drink."

"What is it?"

"Synthetic blood." Nikolas explained. "If you drink that, you will not feel the need to feed on humans or animals."

Emily nodded. "I am quite thirsty."

"This will help." Epiphany said handing it to her.

Emily smelled it and then started to gulp it down. It was quenching her thirst and tasted so good. She licked her lips and handed it back to Piph who smiled.

"That really hit the spot." Emily said smiling.

"I'll come back in an hour with more. You'll be extra thirsty early on."

Emily watched her walk out. "What about Jason?"

"He's still unconscious but hopefully we'll hear from him soon."

She nodded and laid back against the pillows hoping that Jason would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About one in the morning, Liz felt Jason's body jolt and she quickly yelled for her father in her head. Stefan was there in no time followed by Bobbie.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"His body just moved."

Bobbie leaned over Jason. "He's stirring. It won't be long now."

Liz smiled and then studied them for a moment. "You two seem awful chummy."

Bobbie grinned. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Definitely."

Stefan smiled. "Good."

Jason's body jumped again.

Helena and Epiphany rushed into the room. "Is he okay?"

Liz smiled. "His body is moving." She said excitedly.

"It will probably still be awhile but by morning, I think he will be awake."

"Will he be thirsty?" Liz asked.

"If he's half human then no." Helena said. "But if he's full, then we'll have to have some synthetic blood available."

Liz nodded.

They watched him for a while and then slowly everyone left and Liz settled back against him and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 6:00 A.M., Jason's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. His eye sight was so clear and he heard Francis before he saw him.

"Jason." Francis said smiling.

He looked over at him and smiled.

"Thank God."

Elizabeth jerked awake and was stunned to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Jason." She yelled as she dove onto him and peppered him with kisses.

Jason's chuckle filled the room. "Damn baby are you happy to see me?"

Francis laughed.

"You have no idea."

He looked up at her with his eyes filled with love. "I told you that I wouldn't leave you."

"How do you feel?"

"Good—a little weird though. Tell me what happened."

Elizabeth told him everything and Jason didn't say anything at first but then looked at Francis. "Can you go get Jerry please?"

He nodded and left.

"Are you thirsty?"

"I could use some water." Jason said.

"That's not what I meant.

He tilted his head. "Oh. No, I'm not that kind of thirsty."

She smiled.

Jerry rushed into the room and Jason smiled. "Thank you so much for what you did."

Jerry sighed. "Thank God you're alive. I wasn't sure that it would work."

Jason sat up all the way. "Well, I'm back."

"And your half-human?"

Liz nodded. "I think so. He doesn't have the thirst. Emily did."

"Wait….what?" Jason asked.

"Oh, um, Emily is a vampire now. Mikkos bit her after the deadline and she begged Nikolas to turn her so he did."

Jason was stunned. "That's a lot to process. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she woke up before you."

Helena walked into the room. "Jason, you're back."

Jason smiled. "I am."

"Half?" She asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes. We can test that theory out. It's daylight."

Jason slipped his legs over the side of the bed and stood. His movements were more fluid and he walked over to the balcony and threw open the curtains and walked outside. The sun was bright and it felt good on his skin.

Elizabeth walked up behind him. "Then I guess you are half and half. Let me see your teeth."

He smiled and she smirked. "Can you bear your fangs?"

He looked at her funny. "How?"

"Well, there are numerous ways. Think of someone who pisses you off."

Jason thought of Lucky and Liz saw his eyes change colors and he hissed and his fangs appeared. "Holy shit." Jason muttered as he ran inside and darted into the bathroom so he could see.

Elizabeth followed him. "Be right back." She said to everyone on the way.

Jason looked at himself in shock. He looked different; quite well rested. His muscles seemed even more defined. The fangs were a little disconcerting.

"You'll get used to it."

He looked over at her and he could feel them retract. "If you say so."

She smiled.

"My gunshot scars are gone." He said as he stared into the mirror.

"I already thought your chest was perfect before but now it's just sinful."

Jason looked over at her intensely. "Get rid of everybody now." He growled. His need to have her was overwhelming his senses. Elizabeth shuttered. "Give me a second." She said trying to catch her breath.

She went into the room. "Jason is a little overwhelmed. Could you give us some time alone? I'll bring him downstairs soon."

Helena hugged her and then ushered the rest of them out.

Elizabeth flicked her hand to soundproof the room and deny anyone entrance and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back on the bed.

"Someone's a little frisky." She said saucily.

His eyes darkened. "God I've missed your mouth." He said before kissing her hard. Elizabeth moaned her approval as he pressed his body onto hers. He tortuously kissed his way down her body as Liz bucked her hips and begged him to take her. Jason's self-control was always one of his greatest human traits. That coupled with his vampire side made him more stone cold than he had ever been. He was in no hurry as he pleasured her with his tongue as it swirled around her nipple before he raked his teeth over her bud. Elizabeth was coming undone. "Jason….please." She begged.

He continued his oral assault as he made his way down to the promised land, already knowing that she would be wet for him.

Liz was practically speaking in tongues by the time he started to suck and flick her clit with his mouth and tongue. Her thighs gripped his head tightly. Jason was on a mission to possess her over and over again. His tongue penetrated her and she gripped the sheets as she moved her hips in time to his machinations. Jason moaned and the vibration made her scream with pleasure and her body clenched and then an intense orgasm slammed through her body as she whimpered and moaned his name.

When her legs finally slackened, Jason looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just beginning baby."

She let out a shaky breath. "Good to know."

He smirked and flipped her over causing her to yelp and then his body pressed against her and she cursed under her breath. She swore he was purposely trying to tease her to death. She could feel his hardness rub against her cheeks and she almost came again. Jason began giving her wet kisses all over back. He couldn't get enough of how her skin tasted. Her sensuous smell filled his nostrils and he moaned. She buried her head into the pillow when he lightly bit her right cheek as he spanked the other one.

Whatever had gotten into him was lighting a fire within her that was almost overwhelming. He lifted her hips and gripped both cheeks as his tongue slid into her wetness again.

"Ja—Jason…oh God. Please… I need you inside of me." She said almost in tears.

"You taste so damn good baby."

Elizabeth growled. "Jason Morgan if you don't fuck me right now….." She said her mind temporarily going blank when he began to hum.

Her legs were shaking. Gathering up every ounce of self control and strength she dropped down flat, and flipped back over, her legs propelling him onto his back and then she was straddling him as he smiled up at her. "All you had to do is ask."

Liz glared at him and grabbed his cock, making him moan. "You will pay for that later." She said before impaling herself on his hardness as her entire body quivered.

Jason watched her start to move up and down as she tightened her kegel muscles squeezing him tightly.

"Fuck." He muttered as she slammed down harder. She had never used so much force with him before and he realized she had been holding back for fear of hurting him. He grabbed her hips and the force of his thrusts made her breasts jiggle in front of him as she threw her back in ecstasy. "Touch yourself baby." He demanded.

She moaned and her hand slipped onto her clit and she rubbed feverishly. He groaned at the sight and unable to take it anymore, he rolled them over and then relentlessly pumped inside of her. A half hour later, he showed no sign of tiring and Elizabeth had already had two more orgasms. She never wanted them to end; each more exquisite than the last. He turned her over again and pulled her onto her knees and Jason began fucking her like a madman. And as she felt herself explode around him yet again, Jason grunted and then groaned loudly as he emptied himself into her endlessly.

They collapsed onto the bed and Liz started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I like your new superpowers."

Jason grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet.


	22. Chapter 22 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it. This was a fun and interesting journey. I hope you enjoyed my first foray into the supernatural. Don't forget to check out The Boss's Deal if you haven't already!

Chapter 22 – Epilogue

Elizabeth and Jason took a quick shower and then headed downstairs.

Epiphany grinned when she saw him. "Welcome back."

Jason smiled. "Thanks!"

Emily got up and ran to him; hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." Jason said softly.

"Me too." She said pulling back. "You look great."

Jason chuckled. "You look stunning." And she did. Emily looked like she was glowing.

She smiled. "Thanks."

She pulled him over to the table and Tammy brought them something to eat.

He looked at Tammy. She seemed different.

She noticed his stare and smiled. "I'm immortal now."

Jason was stunned. "How?"

Anna chuckled. "Spell."

"As long as you're happy."

Tammy nodded. "Very."

"Elizabeth, have you decided if you're going to stay in Port Charles?" Stefan asked curiously.

She smiled. "I really like it here. I know this castle is ridiculously big but that just means you'll all have a place to visit whenever you like."

Johnny smiled. "You don't mind if we stick around for a while do you?"

Liz grinned. "I would love that."

Epiphany smiled. She wasn't going to miss a minute of Liz's pregnancy. The truth was that none of them knew what to expect. Skye and Anna were hesitant to leave as well.

"Anna and I will be taking a vacation but we'll be back in a month."

Liz's fork hit the plate. "A month?" She said in shock. They hadn't been apart that long in centuries.

Francis smiled at her warmly. "I'm coming back."

"I know it's just that I'll really miss you." She said softly starting to feel a little emotional.

"Elizabeth." Francis said worried.

She wiped away a tear. "It's okay Francis, really. You deserve some happiness."'

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know." She said before bursting into tears.

Everyone was silent for a moment while Jason tried to sooth her.

Epiphany started to laugh and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "You are so pregnant." She said grinning at the look of shock on Jason's face.

Jason looked at Elizabeth in shock. "Are you?"

"I think so." She said smiling as she wiped away her tears.

Helena grinned like a Chelshire cat.

The look on Jason's face was priceless and everyone started to laugh.

"When can you find out?" Jason asked.

"Soon."

Anna smiled. "I left a test in your bathroom."

Liz was surprised. "Thanks! I think it's still too early though. I'll probably wait a week or two."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

Liz grinned. "Patience my love."

"Forget that, we're doing a spell tonight." Helena said loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"It will be nice to have a baby around here." Epiphany said.

Elizabeth smiled brightly. It was so great having her friends and family around. She was going to be sad to see them go.

Shawn walked into the room. "Jason, can I speak with you a moment?"

Jason got up and walked towards him. "What's up?"

"Uh, Spinelli is in the car."

"What? How is he?"

Shawn sighed. "Freaked out mostly. I had him at the penthouse but he's scared. There's another problem too."

"What?"

"Michael and Morgan."

Jason wiped his hand over his face. "Are they in the car too?"

Shawn nodded. "Sorry. Diane says that Carly left the guardianship of the boys to you."

The door flew open and Michael and Morgan ran inside.

"Jason." They yelled as they dove into his legs.

He leaned down and hugged them. "Hey guys."

Morgan clung to him and Michael was looking around in awe.

Elizabeth rushed into the room along with everyone else. "What's going on?"

"Tammy?" Jason yelled.

She ran forward. "Yes?"

"Can you take the kids into the kitchen and get them a snack?"

Tammy came forward. "Sure."

Michael grinned. "Come on Morgan." He yelled.

Morgan looked at his brother and smiled and then ran after him.

"Do you they know?" Jason asked.

"No. Georgie has been watching them at Mac's house."

Liz moved forward. "What happened?"

"The boys don't know about their parents and apparently Carly left me guardianship of them." Jason said. "Spinelli is in the car and he's totally freaked out."

Emily sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you Emily." Jason said.

"What are you going to do?" Epiphany asked.

"Michael is technically a Quartermaine. Monica and Alan might be interested."

Jax walked into the room. "They are getting older though. Do you think they'd want to have that responsibility?"

"I just don't know if this is the right place for them." Jason said softly. "But, I guess I'm going to have to sit them down and tell them what happened."

Jax nodded. "Why don't we do it at Lila's? I think Alan and Monica are back."

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his side. She looked up at him. "Do whatever you feel is right Jason. If you think taking them would help then we'll make a home for them."

He kissed her gently. "Thank you but they'll have a normal life with my family."

Michael ran towards him. "Uncle Jason, you have to have one of these brownies. They are the best."

Jason smiled and followed them into the kitchen.

Emily walked inside with Spinelli. "Everyone, this is Spinelli."

Everyone greeted him warmly.

Liz smiled at him. "Why don't you come with me?"

Spinelli nodded nervously. Emily had explained about everyone's super powers so he understood that they were like him. The Ruiz's hadn't been very nice to him and he was a little traumatized.

Liz showed him to her lab. "I know you are probably still in shock but it will get better."

He let out the breath he was holding and sat down.

"We were able to concoct a synthetic blood so that we don't have to feed off of humans."

"Have—have you ever bitten someone?"

She handed him a cup with the liquid in it. "No. I am half-vampire so I don't require blood to survive. Try it. It doesn't taste bad and if there is a particular flavor you like we can make it taste like that."

Spinelli was surprised. "I love orange soda."

Liz smiled. "Then I'll work on that for you."

Spinelli sipped it and the aching thirst he had been feeling briefly went away. "It's good."

"You need to have some every few days."

He nodded and quickly finished it.

She could tell he needed more and fetched some.

"This place is cool."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. I hear you are a computer genius."

He blushed.

"That will help me greatly. Sometimes it's hard to track down some of the ingredients I use."

"The Jackyll would be happy to assist you."

Liz smiled. "Spinelli, do you have anywhere to go?"

He shook his head.

"You're more than welcome to stay here until you get your bearings."

"That is very kind of you. You sure Stone Cold won't mind?"

She tilted her head and then realized he was referring to Jason and laughed. "No, I don't think so. Let's go ask him."

They headed back to the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch talking to the boys.

"I invited Spinelli to stay for a while."

Jason looked at him to make sure he looked okay. "That's fine."

Shawn came into the room. "Okay boys, you ready to take a ride."

"Awww." Morgan said.

Jason smiled. "Come on, I'm coming with you."

Both boys cheered and ran to Shawn.

Jason kissed Liz and followed them.

"May I ask if Jason is a vampire?"

"He's half too."

Spinelli nodded. "So, he is like you."

"Yes."

Epiphany walked up to them. "Come on Spinelli, I'll show you to your room. We can take you to get your things later."

Spinelli smiled and followed her into the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila looked up as Jason as the boys ran over to Alan and Monica to tell them about the castle.

He hugged Lila and gave her a kiss.

"You look good." She said with a smile.

Jason smiled back. "Thank you."

"They'll be fine with us Jason."

"I know. Morgan is so young to lose his parents. He's only five."

Lila patted his hand. "They'll get all the love they need here. We'll make sure of it."

Monica looked up at him and smiled.

Shawn caught his attention to let him know the truck was here with the boy's clothes and toys.

He nodded and then went and sat on the couch. "Boys, can you come sit with me please?"

They ran over to him. "I have something that I have to tell you."

"Is it good news?" Morgan asked. "Do you know when mom and dad are coming back?"

Jason sighed. "See, they aren't coming back. They were hurt in an accident."

Both of their eyes filled with tears. "They are hurt?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, they were hurt and now they are up in heaven."

"But, I want them here with me." Morgan said starting to cry.

Michael was trying to hold it together. "Where are we going to live?"

Monica knelt down in front of them. "I thought it would be nice if you lived here with us."

"Really?" Michael said wiping his face.

"Would that be okay with you?"

Michael nodded and both boys lurched at her and she fell backwards as they held her tightly.

"Are you okay mom?" Jason asked smiling.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She said sitting up as she gathered them on her lap. "I'm sorry about your mom and dad. We all love you and will make sure that you're taken care of okay?"

Both boys nodded. Monica let them cry it out as she consoled them.

"Can Uncle Jason visit us?" Michael asked.

"Whenever he wants."

"Can we have sleepovers?" Morgan asked.

Jason smiled. "Of course."

Morgan dove into Jason and he held him tightly. "It's going to be okay Morgan. It's okay to be sad."

Jason stayed with them for another hour before returning to the castle.

Two Weeks Later.

Elizabeth walked out of her bathroom and laughed at the room full of people who stared back at her.

"Well?" Epiphany and Helena said at the same time.

"We're pregnant." Liz said grinning.

Jason picked her up and spun her around. "I love you so much baby."

Elizabeth grinned. "I love you more."

A few weeks later they were married in Lila's gardens. Elizabeth had proposed as she had said she would and Jason had accepted with a big grin on his face. It was a beautiful ceremony and they had a big party afterwards to celebrate their union and the baby.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One Year Later

Elizabeth's pregnancy had been very interesting. She had really bizarre cravings which included the synthetic blood. It was the only thing that calmed the baby down at first. Bobbie came to stay with them towards the end so that she could be their midwife.

In fact, everyone had decided to stay for the birth. Anna was pregnant and Francis couldn't be happier. Skye and Lorenzo were even talking about possibly having one. It was like everyone had baby fever.

The night of Liz's pregnancy was pretty crazy. She was early, only 7 months when her water broke. Poor Spinelli was with her when it happened and he nearly tripped down the stairs going to get Jason. They were all worried that it was too soon.

When Bobbie delivered Jacob Alan Morgan, Jason was in tears looking at his perfect little son. He fell in love instantly.

FLASHBACK

Elizabeth screamed in pain and a shocked Jason handed Jake to Epiphany.

"What's happening?" Jason asked anxiously.

"Uh, I'm afraid there is another one in there." Bobby said smiling.

Liz and Jason's faces were priceless. "Oh my God." She said before wanting to bear down again.

"Okay Elizabeth, I need you to push."

Liz gathered all of her strength and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see the head. One more push."

Jason wiped the sweat off her brow. "One more baby. You can do it."

Liz made a gut wrenching noise and soon they heard a loud cry.

"It's a girl."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Jason, we have a little girl."

Jason couldn't even talk he was so overcome with emotion. He just squeezed her hand.

Epiphany cleaned her and swaddled her up and laid her in Jason's arms. Even though they were early, they were actually normal size. Anna handed Jacob to Elizabeth.

They named their daughter Elizabeth Lila Morgan. Jason liked the idea of having two Elizabeth's. They would call her Ella, a combination of her two names.

END FLASHBACK

Over the next few months they figured out that the baby's were half-human just like their parents. Elizabeth was relieved because they would be with her always. She had stopped aging at eighteen so she figured it would be the same for them.

Liz now had everything she wanted; a wonderful husband, kids, and an extended family. Life was good for the Morgans. Epiphany and Johnny were soul mates and were Ellie's godparents. They were very happy with each other and continued to live at the castle. Anna and Francis were Jake's godparents. Anna eventually had a baby boy they named Alexander Robert Corelli. Elizabeth and Jason were his godparents. He was 100% human.

Emily and Nikolas were still thriving. He had taken her all over the world opening her eyes to new experiences. Spinelli joined them for a time as well. He and Emily were very close.

Bobbie and Stefan were still together. She lightened him up a lot. Stavros and Claudia were still scorching hot and had fallen deeply in love with each other. They tended to disappear for months but they always found their way back. John tended to travel a lot as well. Jax and Jerry still visited often and always brought Chloe and Alexis along. Diane still worked in town. She liked it.

Lorenzo and Skye moved closer since Anna and Francis stayed at the castle. They wanted their coven to be close. Even Helena found love again with Lee Baldwin a fellow vampire.

Life was good for the large group of friends and family. Their love for each other was as eternal as their very existence.

The End


End file.
